Blank Card
by DomYang
Summary: Time never stands. Everything changes, everything ages. That is the rule of the universe. After finding the truth in the Abyss of Time, the members of SEES were finally able to move forward with their lives. After solving the case of the Inaba murders, the Investigation Team moved forward, free from the fog and open to the truth. Now free, Minato Arisato has changed as well. (OOC?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is the second story that I'm going to be publishing here on Fanfic. I've always loved the Persona series and both FES and Golden are among my favorite games of all time. I hope you guys enjoy this story as it's a typical "Minato/Makoto comes back from being the Great Seal/Eternal Doorknob" And I got my inspiration from reading all of those fics here on Fanfic but they've been abandoned I think... So this is for all of you guys who wrote them out there! ****Haha! I haven't played either games in nearly 2-3 years so the characters might be a little or a lot OOC. I'm sorry if I offend any of you who think I ruined their character but I haven't played in forever, so my memories of them are rusty! I really do love all the characters, well maybe not ****Revolver Jesus ****or King Moron. But anyway, this chapter is probably going to be one of the longest and worst as I really hate to split intros into multiple chapters and I'm really bad at introductions, no matter the medium. So tell me what you think alright? Leave me a review or PM me! Well, Let's a go!**

* * *

Blank Card - Chapter 1

(Scene change - Sea of Souls)

In a void as endless as the eyes could see laid a lone figure, his eyes closed as he rested on his arms crossed behind his head. With dark blue hair that covered his right eye, a lithe build, wearing a school uniform with the emblem of Gekkoukan High, accented with a loose black bow tie, one would assume that he was just a high school student but to a select few, he was someone who impacted them more then would have ever imagined.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered opened, revealing impassive light-blue nearly silver eyes that held unbridled emptiness. As they finally stayed opened, he repeated the same routine that he has been doing since his soul was bound to the seal. Getting up and stretching his freshly awoken muscles, he closed his eyes as a soft metallic clang echoed next to him.

Opening them once again, he kneeled down slightly and picked up the katana that had manifested before giving it a few test swings. Satisfied, he went over the same kata that he had learned during his time as a member of Gekkoukan's kendo team. As he finished those kata, never once fumbling or slowing down, he moved onto the movements and techniques that he had developed and perfected during his time as field leader inside Tartarus.

Alternating between the two, he repeated this daily routine he had developed the day after forgoing his soul in order to save the world and the ones who were precious to him. As he went through his daily regimen, he let his thoughts slowly drift to the time that had past since becoming the seal the prevented the manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion from getting to the harbinger of the Fall.

How long has it been since he became the seal that stopped Erebus? He had stopped counting after the first year. Has it only been a little over a year? A few years? A decade? A century? Or even a millennia? Time seemed to move much faster here then it did anywhere else, a testament to that was the fact his memories were almost nonexistent, only a few blurry images of people he was sure he had forgotten. But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his min, seeing as it was pointless to believe that someone had the power to free him of his fate and even then.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." He whispered to himself in an impassive tone, shaking his head as he continued with his training.

After an unknown period of time training, not knowing if it was an hour or a hundred, he released a sigh before he dropped the katana that he held in his hand. As it hit the ground, it dispersed in a shower of silver particles.

Following the dropped blade, he dropped onto his legs in a lotus position before he laid back and stretched his legs out. Folding his arms behind his head once again, he let his eyes drift closed before he entered a dreamless sleep, like he had since he had stopped keeping track of time.

As his consciousness started to fade, the echo of a roar made its way to his ears. Cracking an eye open, he knew the source of that roar and opted to ignore it; knowing that no matter what it tried to do, no matter how much power it gained, Erebus would never be able to break the seal he had created. But soon, that eye fully opened, gazing at the figure before him. A figure that he hasn't seen since the battle on top of Tartarus. Standing in front of him was the goddess of the night, Nyx.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Kirijo Group Corporation)

In the topmost floor of the corporation building sat a peerless, diligent, young redheaded beauty signing, stamping and examining documents behind a thick mahogany desk. This young lady was beginning to make her name known throughout the business world as the next successor to the Kirijo name, her name, Mitsuru Kirijo; current head of the Kirijo group, former tactical leader of SEES, founder and leader of the Shadow Operatives and a very close friend of Minato Arisato.

"At this rate I won't be finished signing the preliminary documents or approving the rest of the research testimonies until morning." Mitsuru said softly, placing her pen down for a split second to relieve the soft ache in her hand before she returned to the paperwork, working with almost triple the speed from earlier.

After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only an hour and a half, Mitsuru had managed to complete and file away the stack of paper that towered on top of her desk. Satisfied, she quickly reviewed and completed a much smaller stack that was reserved for tomorrow, taking the extra half hour to lighten her load, no matter how miniscule.

"There, finished at last." She said softly, releasing a satisfied sigh as a small smile made its way to her face.

Quickly gathering her belongings in the black brief case that sat beside her desk, Mitsuru donned the fur coat that her dear friends had all pitched in to get her a year ago for Christmas. Making sure that she had everything, she quickly checked the time and smiled as she had finished earlier then she had promised.

Nodding her head after she was sure she had everything, she locked her office before being escorted to the limousine that waited for her before she departed towards a place that held a very special place not only in her heart, but the hearts of a few other important people.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Police Station)

"Alright, I'm finished with all the paperwork Kurosawa-san." A white haired young man said, a police uniform and cap showing that he was an officer.

This young man was Akihiko Sanada, an up and coming rookie officer that had just recently finished his training. He too was another close friend of Minato, a founding member of the Shadow Operatives and a former member of SEES, and like Mitsuru, he was glad to have finished his work earlier then he had expected.

"Already? Well, there's nothing left for you to do. Good work today Sanada, since you're done just head home. Today's an important day right?" A large and imposing man with short black hair said, this man was Detective Kurosawa, the man in charge of the station that Akihiko was stationed in.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks Kurosawa-san." Akihiko said as he headed to his locker to change from his uniform to his casual wear.

"_2 years huh. Feels just like yesterday we were all together._" Akihiko thought as a solemn smile made its way to his face.

Shaking his head to get rid of the negative thoughts, he reminded himself that today wasn't a day to grieve or brood, but to be thankful for being able to live life to its fullest. With those thoughts, his solemn smile quickly changed into a cheerful grin as he made his way to the train station, intent on making back before anyone, especially Shinji, made it to the dorms.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Iwatodai Station)

"Ah! Shinjiro-senpai, I got it!" An young lady with teal hair tied into a long braid cheerfully called out, getting the attention of a large brown haired young man wearing a beanie.

These two were Fuuka Yamagishi and Shinjiro Aragaki, reserve members of the Shadow Operatives, close friends of Minato and former members of SEES. Fuuka was a engineering college student and head of the robotics team. Shinjiro had also entered college, though it was for the culinary arts much to the amusement of his friends.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Fuuka. Let's see, what do we need... Text Hamuko for me will ya? I need to grab the rest of the meat before we head back." Shinjiro said, picking up the bags and making his way towards the butcher's as Fuuka nodded, taking out her phone and texting her best friend.

As Shinjiro made his way towards the butcher's shop, he couldn't help but remember the times he spent with Minato when he was still around. A small smirk formed when he remembered the time they were caught out late by Mitsuru and Aki, inside the beef bowl shop having a heated argument about what made the perfect beef bowl.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but chuckled slightly when they dragged Aki into the argument as well, to Mitsuru's chagrin. Those days reminded him that he could never thank Minato or Hamuko enough for helping him get over his guilt for letting Castor get out of control. It was thanks to them that him and Ken were a lot closer as well.

Satisfied, she put her phone away before meeting up with Shinjiro. As she walked though the mall, a somber smile made its way to her face as her thoughts drifted to the fond memories that she had with her leader and crush, spending their free time just wondering around and happily chatting.

A faint blush lit her cheeks when she remembered the day that a storm suddenly picked up while they were visiting Bookworms. She had never had a boy hold her that close before, and she would never forget the overwhelming sensation of infinite warmth that filled her when he did. Fuuka was broken out of her thoughts when a gruff voice made its way to her ears.

"Thinking bout him too, huh?" Shinjiro said, getting Fuuka to jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"A-Ah! W-Well, no! Not exactly!" Fuuka fumbled, trying to come up with some excuse but only serving to make her look silly.

"Don't worry Fuuka, I was too. Today's the day he left us after all so it's only natural you know." He said, getting her to stop talking and nod her head softly.

"You're right Shinjiro-senpai. It's just... I seems like yesterday he was smiling and making all of us smile and laugh you know." Fuuka said softly, getting Shinjiro to smile softly at her tone.

"Yeah. Well, he'd be happy to see that we're not letting his miracle go to waste." He said, getting Fuuka to laugh softly before she nodded.

"Alright, has Hamuko texted you back? We've got everything that we needed to get here." Shinjiro said, getting Fuuka to nod as he confirmed it.

"We're all set Shinjiro-senpai! Let's get back now, we finished a lot earlier then we thought! Let's surprise everyone when they get there!" Fuuka said in an excited tone, making Shinjiro shake his head, though he did want Akihiko to know that he beat him there.

"Sounds good, let's go then." He said as they made their way towards the station.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Gekkoukan Middle School Branch)

"Whew! Finally done! Today was a lot harder then usual huh guys!" A boy with short black hair said as the other members of the soccer team nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree Gin-san. Today was a little tougher then usual." A boy with styled brown hair and eyes said, getting his teammates to laugh at his seemingly casual dismissal of their tough day.

This young man was Ken Amada, another close friend of Minato, a former member of SEES and a reserve member of the Shadow Operatives. Considerably younger then the rest of his former SEES members, he now attends the middle school branch of Gekkoukan High along with being a part of both the student council and soccer team.

"Ah, I'm going to be late if I hang around any longer. Sorry you guys, but I have somewhere important that I need to be. Please excuse me." Ken said, getting his teammates to nod and bid farewell.

Quickly heading to the locker room and showering, Ken changed into his school uniform before he made his way back to the dorms. A small smile on his face as he knew that today was a very special and important day. It was the day that a hero, idol and close friend gave up his life in order to perform a miracle that saved the world.

It was also the only time of the year that he would be able to see the friends that he made nearly 2 years ago. Thinking back, he couldn't believe how much of a child he was, hungry for revenge and when he finally found the person he suspected of murdering his mother, that person, someone he was fond of and his idol saved him. They stopped him from doing something that would permanently haunt him for the rest of his life. He couldn't thank Minato-san, Shinjiro-san or Hamuko-san enough.

"And I'll be able to see all of them again. Including you Minato-san. I know that you're watching all of us from wherever you are." Ken said softly as he picked up his pace, seeing the top of the dorm.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Little League Baseball Stadium)

"Alright! That's great everyone! We'll start again next week, enjoy your break alright and stay out of trouble!" A capped young man said, getting excited and happy nods from the kids that he coached.

This was Junpei Iori, another close friend of Minato, former member of SEES and reserve member of the Shadow Operatives. After high school, he entered collage on a baseball scholarship and was currently being scouted by a number of official teams though he turned them down every time, opting to teach and finish college before he took any of their offers.

Picking up the few discarded pieces of equipment that a few kids had left behind in their excited states, he couldn't help but chuckle softly when he spotted his usually tough and loud pitcher confessing to his timid and shy catcher. It reminded him a little of him, and only smiled when they walked away together, seemingly together now.

Shaking his head, he let a somber smile appear on his face as he found himself a little immersed in his memories. Memories of a blue haired teen who he had hated, envied, and even cursed a few times; of course that was before he truly got to know him. Behind that seemingly impassive front sat someone who he was truly happy to have been able to call his best friend.

Minato was the reason that he was standing here today, both literally and figuratively. He had given up everything to stop the Fall and allow him and everyone else in the world to continue on with their lives. But it was also because of him that he moved on with his life instead of idling about, making nothing of himself. Minato had given him the push he needed, and a ton of other things that he couldn't name. Though, there was something that was priceless that Junpei could never, ever hope to thank Minato for.

"Junpei, are you quite done?" A silky voice asked, belonging to a beautiful young lady wearing clothes that could be called gothic.

"I just got done Chidori! I'll be right out, just let me lock up real quick!" Junpei called out, moving quicker then he had been before.

Locking the strange shed, he turned and happily greeted Chidori who remained impassive at first before a small smile lit up her face, making Junpei grin in return.

"Ready to go? I'm sure that the other's are on their way there already, we should be going now." Chidori said, getting Junpei to nod as he took her hand in his, making her blush and look off to the side as Junpei laughed.

Walking hand in hand, Chidori soon moved closer to Junpei and she wrapped her arms around his, leaning against him and savoring his warmth. It was days like this that she was grateful to be alive, instead of being cooped up in that hospital room like she had been nearly 2 years ago. She felt truly alive in contrast to how she felt when she first woke up in that sterile white room. It was then that she had met him, Minato Arisato, the man that her Junpei called his best friend and the man that passed away 2 years ago.

Never before had she seen her smiling prince frown let alone cry, but the day of his funeral, he reminded her that he too was human. That day brought them closer together, and Junpei had told her that if it weren't for Minato, the two of them wouldn't have even met in the first place. Smiling, she closed her eyes and took in the warmth of her Junpei and the sun as they neared the dorm. Thanking the man that had brought happiness and light into her life.

"_Thank you Minato Arisato, for bringing me true happiness. I promise that I won't let anything happen to him, so please, continue to watch over us from where you are._" Chidori prayed in her mind, snuggling closer to Junpei.

"_Thanks Minato. If it weren't for you, Chidori and I wouldn't be together like this. It's because of you that we're living and happy._" Junpei said in his mind, a smile on his face as he and Chidori made their way towards the dorm.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory set)

"MWHAHAHA! Now that I've gained this awesome power there is no way that you'll be able to stop me now Feathermen!" A large bear-like monster shouted, laughing at the group of downed heroes before it as they were writhing in agony.

"Ugh! It's no use, he's too strong!" The hero clad in yellow, donning an owl mask cried out.

"Is there no way for us to defeat him? There must be some way to beat him!" The hero clad in black, donning the mask of a condor shouted.

"No! We can win! Everyone is counting on us to beat him!" The hero in blue, donning a swan mask shouted.

"But how! He's far too strong for any of us! Now he's become much stronger then before!" The hero in red, donning a hawk mask said.

"No! We can't give up!" The hero in pink shouted, standing up on shaky legs as the monster just started chuckling at her.

"Still standing? We'll see about that! **Bearbardment**!" The monster shouted, throwing a volley of evil faced teddy bears at the pink hero as an explosion covered her person.

Seeing that he had defeated her, the monster started laughing once more but soon that laughter stopped when he saw her silhouette in the dust cloud. Slowly, she stepped forward before she held her hand out, summoning a pink bow as she stood defiantly against him.

"This is as far as you go Bearminator! We'll stop you once and for all! Featherman Pink Argus said, quickly breaking into a sprint as Bearminator threw another volley of explosive teddies at her.

Sidestepping and weaving her way through them, she stopped before jumping over him, making him cry out in distress not being able to fully lift his arms above his head. As she neared the apex of her jump, she quickly drew the string of her boy back as she fixed it towards the monster below her.

"Here I go! Rend the evils of this world, Feathermen! Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory!" Pink Argus shouted, firing a large pink energy arrow at him before it impacted and exploded.

"NOOO!" Bearminator roared as he was consumed by a pink dome of energy as Pink Argus landed gracefully behind him.

"Judgment complete!" She said, turning away from the dome as it exploded, destroying Bearminator as her comrades cheered her on before making their way towards her.

"And... Cut! Great job! That's definitely a keeper!" The director of the set called out, getting rounds of applause from the crew as they congratulated one another.

"Whew, that was exciting." Pink Argus said as she took off her helmet, showing a beautiful and youthful young lady with light brown shoulder length hair.

This young lady was Yukari Takeba, another close friend of Minato, also a former member of SEES and reserve member of the Shadow Operatives. Not known to many outside of her close circle of friends, even those in college, she was an up and coming actress and model.

"Nice work out there Takeba! It's amazing how you do your own stunts, it's like you really are a hero or something!" Red Hawk said, before he took off his helmet revealing another youthful as the rest of the Featherman team gathered around.

"Yeah, Koji is right! You're like real life super hero with those moves!" Yellow Owl said, getting Yukari to chuckle nervously at the attention that she was getting from her coworkers.

"It's nothing much, really it isn't. I had a little bit of martial arts training when I was in high school so it kind of carried over I guess." Yukari said, getting her coworkers to nod with amazed stares.

"Ah, well I need to get going everyone, I've got to be somewhere soon." Yukari said after checking the clock, glad that the shoot ended sooner then usual.

Quickly heading back to her dressing room, she changed into her casual wear before grabbing her bag and heading out she was stopped when Koji stopped in front of her, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Uh, Takeba? Do you have a second?" Koji asked, as he started to fidget slightly.

"Sure, what's up?" Yukari asked, though she had an inkling as to what this was about if her past experiences were anything to go on.

"I was wondering, if you know... If you want to get to know each other a little better. I mean, we've known each other for almost half a year, and people do say we look good together." Koji asked, the pink slowly becoming more red as he finished his question.

"Oh! I'm flattered Koji, I really am! But I can't, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now..." Yukari trailed off, pain flashing in her eyes as she remembered a pair of dazzling and comforting silver eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Koji said seeing the brief flash of pain, his eyes widened before he quickly tried to mend his mistake.

"It's ok. You didn't know. I just haven't moved on yet. I'm sorry, I hope you understand." She said before he quickly stopped her apologies.

"N-No! It's alright! I understand! Sorry for bringing up such a painful memory." Koji said as Yukari gave him a thankful smile before they parted ways.

Signaling a taxi, she told the driver that she was heading towards the Minatodai dorm before he nodded and they started on their way. With the silence of the cab, Yukari let her thoughts roam, Koji's offer bringing her unwanted but fond memories of the blue haired boy that she loved. A sad smile making its way to her face, she absently brushed away the beginnings of the tears that formed in her eyes.

A sigh escaping her lips, she found herself in the midst of her memories as a painful one slowly emerged. Near the time of the Fall, she had a chance to confess how she truly felt about him but inevitably backed out, fearing that they would end up like her mother and father. But looking back, that was probably the greatest regret of her life. It was because of him that her and her mother made up.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those negative thoughts, she found herself smiling as she remembered the warmth of his embrace after she had spilled her heart to him. Those comforting arms making her feel like the end of the world wasn't at hand but instead making her feel complete and utter peace and serenity.

Though, it turned slightly bitter when she found out that it wasn't just her that had been held in those arms. That list included Fuuka, Mitsuru, Yuko, Chihiro, Aigis, Junpei, Ken, Akihiko, Shinjiro, Koromaru, Hamuko; practically anyone who needed a hug got it when Minato got wind of it.

That bitterness only increased when she remembered that the girls who were close to him also loved him the same way she did. But again, she pushed those negative thoughts to the side, no one had a claim to him and he never did truly date any of them, though many rumors said otherwise. Laughing to herself, she remembered when Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis and herself got Hamuko to admit that she actually did love Minato, despite acting otherwise.

Yukari was broken out of her thoughts when the driver politely told her that they had arrived. Thanking him and paying her fare, she exited the taxi and smiled when she saw the place that she had called home for nearly 2 years. Never losing her smile, she quickly made towards the dorm.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Port Island Station)

Inside Rafflesia were two beautiful young ladies, one with short golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes and the other with auburn hair tied in a ponytail with striking red eyes. They were Aigis and Hamuko Arisato; best friends, roommates, former members of SEES and two of the closest people to Minato.

Aigis was an android created by the Kirijo group, an anti-shadow weapon designed to combat shadows. She was a former member of SEES and a founding member of the Shadow Operatives. She had been the one who had sealed Death inside of Minato all those years ago on the Moonlight Bridge, and the one who was with him during his final moments.

As she moved to another part of the shop, a sad smile made its way to her face as she remembered the face of the one that she had learned about and had fallen in love with. She wasn't supposed to have emotions, only directives that she had to follow, but he broke that. He didn't see her as a machine but as a person, and a person that he held dear and cherished.

When he passed, she had locked herself away, opting to try and erase all traces of emotion in her databanks but it failed. She found herself unable to cope with his death and blamed herself for it. What could she have done? Why wasn't it her that sealed Nyx? Why him? Those questions plagued her dreams. That is, until they learned the truth about his death in the Abyss of Time. It was then that she had managed to finally come to terms with his death.

But she never did truly return to her normal self. She never let anyone else into her heart, save the friends that she made during her time by his side. She could still feel his warmth, his arms and his touch on her Papillon Heart. Just remembering the memory brought a comforting warmth that seemed to warm her very soul. But with it also brought bittersweet tears as well, never again would she truly feel that warmth only the phantasmal memories of it.

Stopping the train of thought before she started weeping in the store, as the tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She turned to meet with the girl she had came here to pick up flowers with.

On the opposite side of the store was Hamuko Arisato, Minato's step-sister and childhood friend. With sad eyes, she scanned the dark blue colored flowers that reminded her of her step-brother. Looking back, she wanted to go back in time and slap her younger self. Back then, she could only be described as a monster if someone saw how she treated Minato.

Before his parents passed, their families had been close, her parents and his often joked that it was because they shared the same last name though they shared no blood between them. They also joked that it was because they were practically opposites of each other, her family being loud and outspoken and his being reserved and quiet. But those times of laughter and happiness left the day his parents passed away.

After that, Hamuko's family took him in, seeing as they were practically family given the time they had spent together. At first, it seemed that things were working out but that all changed when Hamuko couldn't handle her parents fawning over and coddling Minato over his peerless grades and athletics. It was envy that caused her to hate and push him away, and soon her parents decided that it wasn't going to work with them living together.

He had overheard them and made a decision that Hamuko would come to regret for the rest of her life. He decided to leave them and live on his own, staying in a dormitory near the school grounds. At first they had insisted that they could work things out, though Hamuko had snapped and accused her parents of loving him more. After she had said that Minato apologized to her and her parents for being an inconvenience and for coming between them as a family.

After that, he packed up everything that he owned before he boarded the train and left them. A week after that Hamuko felt a strange emptiness inside of her heart, something that she couldn't describe to anyone. A month after, she had finally broken down and cried, her parents comforting her and promising that they would find Minato and bring him back to their family. But they had learned that he had filled for an emancipation from their family and had successfully cut off all ties he had with them.

When they heard the news they were beyond devastated, Hamuko's mother fainting upon hearing the news, Hamuko locked herself in her room for nearly a week, refusing to talk with anyone. Though it was painful, her family had managed to accept and move on from his decision. But that all changed one fateful night when she boarded the train heading towards Iwatodai. When she caught sight of his signature dark blue hair and impassive silver eyes, she didn't even think, she just acted and tackled him before she cried her heart out into his chest, not caring that she made a scene on the train.

Once she managed to stop crying and apologizing, he didn't blame her or hate her like she thought and expected that he would. Instead he just patted her head like he had done countless times in the past when she was distressed. After that, they reconnected and her parents were ecstatic to know that he was doing fine and was safe. While he had treated her like he always did, she treated him much better then before and slowly, she began to fall for him like many others. It was at that moment that she was truly glad that he had cut ties from her family, because of that she could marry him without any worries.

But those dreams were shattered when he gave up everything for them. He left them before she could tell him how she really felt, that the love she felt for him wasn't love as a younger sister but love as a woman. Shaking her head, she felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched. Turning around, her moist red met concerned blue.

"Hamuko, are you alright?" Aigis asked, concern evident in her voice as the auburn haired girl wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I-I'm fine Aigis! Thanks for worrying but nothing's wrong!" Hamuko cheerfully said, a grin on her face as she turned to make her way out of the store.

But she was stopped when Aigis followed behind her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug like he always did when she cried or when she needed him to hold her so she could cry her heart out.

"Hamuko, it's ok. I miss him too." Aigis said in a sad tone as Hamuko sniffled in her embrace.

"Yeah... I miss him too. I miss him so much." Hamuko said, shaking slightly as Aigis gave her a comforting squeeze.

They stayed that way for a few seconds before Aigis released Hamuko, the auburn haired girl giving her a true smile in turn.

"Thanks, now come'on. Let's go, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us!" Hamuko said as Aigis smiled as well.

A bouquet of flowers held firmly in each of their arms, they smiled as they made their way back to the dorm, the negative thoughts that plagued their minds and hearts lifted as they closed in on the dorm.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Minatodai Coed Dorm)

Basking in the light of the setting sun, a snow white colored Shiba Inu laid peacefully on the steps of the coed dorm. This dog was a former member of SEES and the best friend of Minato, this was Koromaru. Before he joined SEES, he had been a stray dog that Fuuka and Yukari played with regularly. Koromaru's master, a monk from Naganaki Shrine, had died in an accident. Koromaru continued to protect the shrine and wait for his master's return. One night, a rogue Shadow was detected outside of Tartarus. It had wondered into the shrine area, where Koromaru killed it. Akihiko managed to reach the shrine, only to find the shadow defeated and Koromaru injured. Akihiko was very impressed at the his bravery and intelligence, and Mitsuru made sure that he received the best veterinary care possible.

After that, he bonded with all the members of SEES it was Minato in particular that Koromaru had taken a shine to, opting to make him his new master. During those days, the two always took walks together no matter what the weather was like. He was just happy that his master was happy, but those days ended when Minato had also left him. Before the battle with Nyx, he knew that his master was exhausted and that something was wrong with him, but all he could do was nuzzle Minato who in turn rubbed his head gently.

But that was the past, his master wouldn't want him to mourn his death and he was happy that he wasn't human. He wasn't able to feel the crushing sense of guilt that the others felt, he could only sit and wait for his master to return. Koromaru didn't know why, but somewhere deep in his heart, there was a feeling that he would be seeing his master once again.

Suddenly, his ears perked up as he heard the faint sounds of footsteps and a myriad of familiar voices. Standing up, his tail started wagging as those voices got louder and louder, as he knew that they did in fact belong to the members of his new family. Standing up quickly, he sprinted towards the front gates to greet them.

In front of the dorm, the sounds of laughter and surprise could be heard. This was mostly due to the fact that everyone had imagined that they would be the one to make to their former home first, but that wasn't the case as a strange twist of fate caused them to all meet at nearly the same exact moment.

"Whoa! This is crazy! Haha, I didn't expect to see everyone all at once!" Junpei said, laughing with Akihiko and Ken while everyone just shook their heads at his antics.

"It is strange but I agree with Junpei-san everyone, it is rather crazy that we all happened to get at the dorms at almost the exact same time." Ken said, laughing before he spotted a coat of snow white fur.

"Ah! Koromaru!" Ken called out, getting the attention of everyone.

"Koro-chan! It's been so long!" Fuuka exclaimed, happily greeting the excited dog as he licked and greeted everyone present.

"Now, now. I don't think we should be causing this much commotion out here. Let's go inside before things get a little carried away." Mitsuru said, getting excited nods from everyone.

As they entered the dorm, they happily and excitedly greeted each other, happy to finally see the people that they practically lived with for the past few years. Once they entered, Shinjiro and Fuuka immediately made their way towards to kitchen, intent on finishing up the prep work that they started earlier in the day. While they were finishing up in the kitchen, the others started setting up the tables and decorations, working in a systematic and controlled manner, mostly due to the fact Mitsuru would have it no other way.

Finally, after an hour of getting things everyone had gathered around the large dining table that sat in the center of what used to be the lounge of the dorm. After Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei and Aigis had graduated, the dorm was officially shut down.

However, due to Mitsuru it hadn't been demolished or remodeled, it remained in the same condition that it had been when they left it. As it wasn't in use, the former members of SEES had designated it as a place where they could hold events that pertained to the group; private parties, celebrations and meetings was what their old home was now used for.

Happily chatting amongst one another, they quieted down once Mitsuru stood, directing their undivided attention to her. A grateful smile appearing on her face, she scanned the faces before her, taking in the subtle differences that the year had brought her dear friends. She suppressed a giggle when she saw Akihiko and Junpei's clean shaven faces no doubt a product of work and Chidori, respectively.

"Thank you all for being able to attend this yearly gathering. It's been quite some time since I've seen your faces, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that the year since I've seen you has brought many changes to all of you." She started, directing the last part to Junpei and Akihiko, who in turn blushed slightly seeing as they became the center of attention.

"As you all know, today is a very important and special day to all of us. It's the day that we lost someone dear to all of us, someone who we could never hope to forget or thank for all that he's done for us." Mitsuru continued, her voice having a slight waver as it always did when she got to this part of her speech.

The others let solemn and grateful smiles appear on their faces as they reminisced about their friend. Chidori squeezed Junpei's hand lovingly as a somber smile appeared on his face, Akihiko slung an arm around a reluctant Shinjiro though both were smiling, Yukari and Fuuka beamed smiles at each other, Ken rubbed Koromaru's head as the dog nodded his head in understanding, Aigis and Hamuko smiled somberly as his smiling face flashed briefly in their minds. Mitsuru let a smile grace her face as she saw the expressions on their faces.

"Today is a day that we aren't supposed to shed tears of feel guilt in our hearts. He wouldn't have wanted that, instead, like we all vowed that fateful day; today is a day that we remind ourselves to live our lives to the fullest. With that, please don't be shy and dig in." Mitsuru said, getting a round of applause from the table before everyone started the conversations back up along with laughs and shouts.

"Hey Shinji, adding protein to this would not only make it taste better but it would also improve the nutritional content of it!" Akihiko said, getting a smack to the back of the head from the man in question.

"Shut up would ya. And don't you dare go slathering that crap over everything. Not everything will be improved by adding that crap to it you know." Shinjiro said with an annoyed tone.

Soon the two began bickering about the do's and don'ts of adding protein or any other nutritional enhancements to food before Mitsuru broke them up with an irritated glare.

"Haha, looks like some things don't change after all." Yukari said, getting a round of laughter around the table to the mortification of the two young men in question.

"But I like it that way, it reminds me of those times back then." Ken admitted, a smile on his face as everyone also let a smile grace their features.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's laughing at us right now. I mean we've got the looks of young adults but some of us still act like we're in high school." Junpei said, chuckling at the thought of Minato making fun of them for never actually growing up.

The thought brought a new round of laughter from the table, Ken in particular laughing the hardest as he finally just began acting his age and enjoying life to the fullest.

"Yeah, it's even funnier coming from Stupei of all people." Yukari quipped, getting a louder roar of laughter from the people present.

"H-Hey! I've grown up! Isn't that right Chidori!" Junpei said, turning towards his girlfriend in an effort to have her verify his statement.

"Hmm... I don't really agree. You still act like a child." She said, getting him to deflate as Yukari and Hamuko snickered at him.

"But I do admit, you have your moments." She added before she kissed him lightly on the cheek making him blush while the others at the table started whistling, to his utter mortification.

"I see what you mean Yukari-chan! Like a high school boy getting kissed by his crush!" Hamuko said, laughing as everyone else joined in including Chidori, who was giggling softly.

The party continued for another few hours, everyone talking about what they had been up to during the year they had been apart. Soon, those discussions shifted to the fond memories that they had with each other, reliving the embarrassing and happy moments during their time together all those years ago. As the celebration neared its end, Mitsuru stood up once again, getting the attention of the rowdy group.

"Everyone I have a request for all of you." She started, quickly getting the others to quiet down and look at her with expectant eyes, making her sweat drop slightly.

"I assume that all of you are now on a break of some sort correct?" She asked, getting nods from everyone.

"Then, next year, during this exact week we will be having a group vacation." She announced getting a myriad of different reactions from everyone, as she hid a demure giggle behind her hand.

"For real!? You're not kidding are you Mitsuru-senpai?!" Junpei asked, jumping out of his seat the thought a week of relaxing.

"Calm down Stupei! Let Mitsuru-senpai finish first!" Yukari scolded the capped man, making him blush before he sat back down.

"Thank you, Yukari. And I'm not joking Iori, that is why I am requesting that you ask for this week off for the next year." Mitsuru answered, getting excited cheers from everyone present.

"That's so awesome! Where are we heading Mitsuru-senpai!" Hamuko asked excitedly, nearly shaking in her seat.

"We're going to Inaba, we'll be spending the week in that city at the Amagi Inn. I already have our reservations placed for next year." She announced getting curious looks before Hamuko jumped slightly.

"Oh! I know that inn, the team and I visited and stayed there during high school! It's really nice! If I remember right, isn't a member of the Investigation Team part of the family that owns it?" Hamuko said before she asked, getting another round of curious looks before a look of realization appeared on their faces.

"Oh yeah, it was Yukiko right? Didn't her friends say that she was the next in line to inherit it?" Akihiko said, getting nods from everyone else.

"Well, we might see them as well. This could be an interesting vacation!" Fuuka said happily, getting a giggle from Yukari and Hamuko.

"Good, well now that everything is settled, let's call it a day shall we? Be sure to mark this date in your calendars, I don't want any of you to forget, understand." Mitsuru ordered, getting everyone to nod in acceptance.

"Still the same old Mitsuru." Akihiko chuckled, getting Shinjiro to smirk and Junpei to laugh as well.

"What was that Akihiko? Shinjiro? Iori? Need I remind you of what an execution is?" She asked in an icy tone, getting the three young men in question to choke as they paled, while the rest of the group laughed.

Soon, they started with cleaning up their former home. Breaking down the tables and chairs before storing them in the closest, Akihiko and Junpei made it a competition to see which of them broke down the most pieces of furniture with Junpei coming out on top with Chidori's help. Shinjiro quickly wiped down the kitchen as thoroughly as he could before Mitsuru gave it another inspection and deemed it clean. Yukari, Hamuko, Fuuka and Aigis folded and removed the decorations that were hanging around the room before packing them away to be used for next year. Ken swept the floor with Koromaru helping by brushing away the dust with his tail.

Finally finished with cleanup, they all gave each other a high five or hug before flashing a smile or smirk. Giving the room a quick glance, Mitsuru smiled and nodded her head, satisfied with the cleanliness of it. Turning to the group, they nodded to her before they made their way to the second floor. Standing in front of his room, they always felt an odd sensation, as if he would just one day open the door and greet them with his usual sleepy voice.

Slowly, they opened the door before they gathered in the center of the room. The room that once belonged to their close friend and leader was even more bare then it had been when he was with them. His bed, desk, sink and other amenities were removed, leaving a completely empty room save for the butsudan that stood where his desk used to be. One by one, they approached it, with Ken being the first.

The middle school student had a small smile on his face as he opened the altar, revealing a rare portrait of a smiling Minato Arisato. Lighting some incense, Ken placed it in its proper place before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small medal that read first place before placing it on the platform.

"_Minato-san, I want you to know that I'm doing fine, great in fact. I've been working hard in school, both in my studies and as a member of the soccer team and student council. This is the first medal I won as a part of the soccer team, I want you to have it. Thank you for all that you've done, I promise that I won't let it go to waste. So please, continue to watch over us from where you are. I promise I'll make you proud of me._" Closing his eyes, Ken placed his hands together as he let out a prayer. Bowing once more to the shine, he moved back as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Akihiko stepped forward next, a somber smile on his face as his eyes reflected the emotions he felt in his heart. Kneeling down, he reached into his coat pocket before he pulled out silver key. Glancing at his portrait for a few seconds, he closed his eyes as he reached over and placed the key next to Ken's medal.

"_Minato, I can't thank you enough. I can never hope to thank you enough. I want you to know that I'm doing great, I'm healthy as a horse, I'm eating right and of course I'm exercising like always. I wanted to let you know that I finally completed my training and I'm now an official member of the police force. This is a copy of the key to my locker in the office, in case you ever want to stop by. I hope that you'll keep watching out for us from there, I promise that I'll do the same from here._" Akihiko prayed before he opened his eyes once again and stepped back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Stepping forward, Shinjiro stared at Minato's face as a somber smile also made its way to his face. He soon kneeled down and bowed his head slightly, before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small note. Closing his eyes, he reached over and placed it next to Akihiko's key.

"_Minato, I wanted to let you know that I figured it out. This is the recipe for the perfect beef bowl, and you were right. It was the type and cut of beef that makes a beef bowl. It's been really quiet without you here you know, besides Aki acting like a moron as usual. I still can't thank you enough for all that you've done, and I never will be no matter how much time I try to thank you. I also wanted to let you know that I'm going just great, I'm talking with people more and I've actually got a job lined up for when I graduate. I hope you'll still be watching my back from where you are._" Shinjiro prayed before he backed away, wiping a stray tear from his eye before anyone could notice.

Walking forward, Fuuka had a sad smile on her face as she kneeled in front of the shrine before a few tears made their way down her face. But she didn't pay any attention to them. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a photograph that pictured the two of them. Fuuka was blushing up a storm, the book she held in her hand in the process of being dropped, as Minato had fallen asleep leaning against her, a book held loosely in his. It was taken outside of Bookworms by Bunkichi when they weren't looking. Wiping away some of the tears, she kissed the photo gently before placing it next to Shinjiro's recipe.

"_Minato-kun... I miss you so, so much. I can't even begin to describe how much I cried when I found that photo in that same book you bought me that day. I'm still doing fine, I'm the head of the robotics team and now an official member of the Shadow Operatives. Don't worry, I'm safe, I'm only a reserve member. I know I tell you this every year, but my greatest regret is not telling you how I truly felt about you. I hope that you can hear me from where you're at and that you know that I still love you like I've always had. Minato-kun, please continue to watch over us. I know it's a lot to ask but I've always felt safe and secure knowing that you're watching over me. So please, continue to do so... I love you..._" Fuuka prayed, clasping her hands gently in front of her as her tears streamed down her cheeks. When she was finished, she made her way back to the group who comforted her as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

Making her way forward, Yukari had to choke back a sob as her knees buckled and shook lightly as she got closer to the altar. Closing her eyes and placing her hand over her mouth, she took a deep, shaky breath before she kneeled in front of it. Gazing lovingly at his smiling face, she made no effort to remove the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Instead, she opened her purse and pulled out set pass. Smiling, she gently laid it next to the photograph before she closed her eyes.

"_Minato, I know that you're watching over us from inside of that seal. I wanted to let you know that I still love you, and that I was and am still a coward for never telling you. I love you so much that it hurts, it hurts so much. Sometimes I wonder if I can continue living like this, living with this unending pain in my heart. But I have to right? I have to for your sake, for you I'll live enough for the both of us. I've already started, I'm actually an actor now and for Featherman no less. This is a pass to allow someone to be on set, so come visit me if you can ok? So please Minato, keep watching over us from where you're at. I promise to stay safe and make sure that everyone else is as well, especially Stupei. Minato... I hope I'll be able to see you again someday. So until that day, Yukari Takeba will do her best ok?_" Yukari prayed as she wiped away the tears that slightly blinded her.

Standing up, she shakily made her way back before Fuuka wrapped her in a hug as she trembled in the arms of her best friend. Akihiko rubbing comforting circles on her back as she willed herself not to break down like she had the last few years.

Stepping hand in hand, Junpei led Chidori to the shine, seeing as it was her first time being a part of the celebration. Almost timidly, in contrast to her regular character, she reached into her blouse breast pocket and pulled out a small photograph the showed Junpei and her holding each other with bright smiles on their faces, it was a picture of their first date. Next to her, Junpei felt his eyes stinging but made no effect to stop them. Instead, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Lightly squeezing the other's hand, they both closed their eyes as they prayed.

"_Minato Arisato, I-I am not very good at dealing with situations like this. Junpei told be to just be myself but... I-I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. While I cannot think of more then two occasions that we spoke, I feel like you've impacted my life more then anyone that I know of. I pray that you continue to watch over us, I promise that I will keep Junpei from doing anything that is dangerous to his health. This is a photograph of our first date, he's doing fine so please, be at ease when it comes to him, I'll make sure that he's safe and happy._" Chidori prayed, before she opened her eyes. When she glanced to her right, she was stunned to see that Junpei was crying as he held back his sobs.

"_Minato. I-I'm back. Heh, it must be really annoying to hear the same thing from us every single time huh. You'd probably say something like "Let me sleep" or "Can't a guy get a few minutes of quiet". But I know you wouldn't mind, you always told us that you'd have time for us no matter what time it was. I wanted to let you know that Chidori and I are finally officially going out, I wanted you to be the first person I told but I guess word got around. I can't thank you enough man, it's because of what you did that we're all here. I haven't put your efforts to waste, that's a contract that I signed with an up and coming team once I finish college. I wanted you to be the first one to know that. Minato... I... I can't thank you enough for all you've done. Thank you... Thank you so, so much... It's because of you that Chidori's alive, that I'm alive, that I've been able to move on with my life and have a happy and successful one. So please, I know it's asking a lot, but keep an eye on me alright? I always feel a lot safer knowing that you've got my back. And I know I always told you this before, but I honestly do mean it. Minato, you da man._" Junpei finished, hiding his eyes behind his forearm as his body shook with each sob that made its way out of his mouth.

Seeing his state, Chidori gently took the folded piece of paper and her photograph and laid them on the platform. Then, she led Junpei back to the group as he tried to reign in his sobs. Doing something usually out of character for her, Chidori let go of Junpei's hand and hugged him tightly, Junpei surrendering to the embrace of his girlfriend. As he poured his out heart out, Akihiko and Ken patted him on the back as did Shinjiro, as the girls became teary eyed as well.

Quickly wiping away the remaining tears in her eyes, Mitsuru stepped forward next. Gazing affectionately at Minato's portrait, she took in his handsome features as her eyes became a little misty. Closing them, she reached into her purse and pulled out the badge of a Shadow Operative. Kneeling down, she closed her eyes before she lightly pressed her lips against the dark colored silver of the badge before she placed it on the platform.

"_Minato. Things have been well, there haven't been many cases of Shadows running so you needn't worry about our safety. It's... Been some time since we've talked like this hasn't it? I wonder, what are you doing in there? No doubt sleeping and getting some much deserved rest. I could never truly comprehend how you faced death with such acceptance, but now that I look back... You had the resolve to give up everything for the people you cared about, including me. I regret not telling you my true feelings when we were together that night, you had given me a new lease on life, you taught me not to be shackled by the expectations of the Kirijo Group. If... If only you were still by my side... I... I still love you Minato, and I will never love a man like I loved you... Please, I know that it will place another burden on you but continue to watch over us, and watch over me... Je vous aime, Minato Arisato..._" Mitsuru prayed, before she stood up and walked back to the group, wiping away the tear that fell down her cheek.

Making their way towards the shrine, Hamuko and Aigis trembled with each step. As they stood in front in front of it, gazing loving at Minato's picture they couldn't stop the tears that fell from their eyes. Reaching into her bag, Hamuko pulled out a familiar set of headphones. Aigis followed suit, pulling out a worn down MP3 player. Exchanging a look with each other, they nodded as they placed the objects next to each other with shaky hands. Wiping the tears away, they closed their eyes and prayed.

"_Minato-niichan... It's me again. I... I just wanted you to know that I'm doing just fine. I'm eating right, I'm studying hard and I'm sleeping at least 8 hours a night. I've made a lot of friends as well, Aigis and me are rooming together again next year, cool huh!... Niichan... I miss you so much that it hurts. Why was it you? Why did you always have to carry the burden of others? You've always been that way since we were little. It should've been me instead, we had the same power, the same persona and yet you were the one who gave up everything for the sake of mankind. I'm so sorry that I treated you so horribly when we were kids, I can never take back what I said but I know you would just tell me that I was young and angry. I always loved that about you Niichan, I've always love d that you were kind and collected, never letting anything bother you. Niichan, I promise. I promise that I'll continue living life to the fullest like everyone else so keep watching over me ok? And just once more Niichan, I love you, not as a little sister but as Hamuko Arisato._" Hamuko prayed, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"_Minato-san... I... I'm doing well. Hamuko and I are in our first year of college and we're doing fine. Hamuko tends to over prepare for her classes but she's always been like that hasn't she. I've made new friends and acquaintances but... I will never meet someone who can replace you in my heart. Minato-san why did you do it? Why wasn't it I, a machine, but you, a human, that gave up their soul for the sake of humanity? I... I still feel so empty without you here Minato-san. I still do not understand these emotions; heartache, love, guilt... Without you here I will never truly understand them. Minato-san, I promise you that I will try and find a way to free you from that seal. Then... Then we can be together again... Minato-san, I love you... I've always loved you, I just didn't accept it back then. So please, wait for me._" Aigis prayed, opening her eyes as fresh tears formed upon seeing Minato's smiling face.

Finally finished with the final part of their celebration, the group of Shadow Operatives gave one last glance and thank you towards the altar of their friend before they exited the building. Exchanging goodbyes with one another, they finally parted ways for the night, intent resting or crying their hearts out.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Shirogane Estate)

Sitting on her mattress, a short blue haired young lady stared at a worn photograph she held in her hand. Sniffling slightly, she brushed away the few stray tears that made their way down her cheek. As she was lost in her thoughts, someone walked into the room and stared solemnly at her.

"Naoto-kun, are you alright?" He asked with a fatherly tone, his voice breaking the young lady out of her stupor.

"H-Huh? Oh, Grandfather! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you!" She quickly said, apologizing only making the elderly man chuckle.

"It's today huh." He said, getting her to stop in the midst of her apology and look back at the photo in her hand.

"Mhmm... It's been 2 years and it still hurts..." Naoto said, her eyes becoming misty.

Sensing his granddaughter's distress he made his way over and gently placed his hand on her head.

"I understand Naoto-kun. I miss him as well. It's a shame he didn't get to fulfill his promise to you." He said solemnly, getting Naoto to choke back a sob as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"We made a contract and everything... He promised that we would be together forever, no matter what." Naoto said, snapping her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling.

Rubbing her head, Naoto's grandfather just let her pour her heart out. Minato Arisato, the son of his nephew. Naoto's cousin and the person who she had promised to marry when they were older, even their parents agreed to it seeing as they were nearly inseparable and fit each other rather well, Naoto being outgoing and cheerful while Minato was calm and collected. Though, that all changed when Naoto lost her parents then Minato lost his. Such a tragedy separated them, Naoto growing more mature and independent while Minato grew more withdrawn and impassive.

He had thought that Naoto had forgotten all about him, but that changed when they had heard that he had passed away. When they received the news Naoto broke down in tears, taking him by surprise, never having seen his usually calm and collected granddaughter act in such a manner. Because of reasons out of their control, they weren't able to attend his service, when Naoto found out she had locked herself in her room. A week later, they traveled to Iwatodai and there it was, resting at the top of a hill overlooking the city.

Naoto said nothing, she just sat down and leaned against his tombstone for what seemed like hours before she returned to the hotel that they were staying at, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She had managed to come to terms with his death for the most part, but she hadn't completely moved on, still trying to figure out the cause of his death. Once she made friends in Inaba, she began to smile more before she began to act like she had in the past, being livelier and happier. But whenever this day drew near, she would revert to her old self, cancelling all requests her friends had to hang out or spend time together.

"It's fine Naoto-kun. He would want you to be happy, he was always like that." Naoto's grandfather said, getting her to nod weakly. Excusing himself, he made his way out of her room to leave her be.

Returning to her bed, she curled into a ball as she stared back at the photo in her hand. It was a photo of them, in probably the most embarrassing photo that she possessed of herself. She was wearing a white dress with a bright smile on her face, a flower wreath on her head. Standing next to her was Minato, the only indication of a smile being the slight upturn of his lips. He was wearing a white shirt with black slacks and matching shoes. It was a picture of her fondest childhood memory, it was the day that they got "married".

"We were so happy. I was going to be a super detective and you were going to be a professional nap taker." Naoto whispered to herself, giggling a little as she held the photo close to her chest.

"I hope you were able to make friends Minato-niisan, I hope that you weren't alone. I'm the one at fault for not staying in contact with you. I'm the one who stopped writing back to you, and eventually you did as well. I hope that you're watching over me Niisan, just like you used to." Naoto prayed under her breath before she fell into a dream filled with memories of him and her.

(Scene Change - Sea of Souls)

"...What are you doing here?" Minato finally asked, breaking the silence that he came to enjoy.

"Fufufu... Is that any way for a jailor to greet his captive?" Nyx asked, giggling as Minato's face remained impassive.

"You certainly have changed since the day we clashed. You seemed more... Alive." Nyx said, trying futilely to get a rise out of the young man before her.

Minato said nothing, opting to stare at her with his silver orbs. No words needed to be exchanged, there was nothing either party could do to the other. Nyx couldn't touch Minato and Minato wouldn't make the effort. This was his reality now, he was outside the reach of anyone, even the being that could bring about the world's destruction.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat a lady? I have an offer that you might find interesting Minato Arisato." Nyx said in a knowing tone, again getting no visible reaction from the young man.

Brushing her off, he closed his eye once again. He wasn't in the least bit interested in her offer. He had nothing left to do but wait out eternity in this place. There was nothing that Nyx could offer that he wanted. She couldn't give him back his memories, his power, his persona.

"How would you like to escape this place?" Nyx asked in a strangely guilty tone.

At her words Minato cracked his eye open once more, in place of the impassiveness was an inkling of curiosity. Seeing his curiosity, Nyx smiled as she knew that she had his attention. Gesturing to the ground beside him, she saw him nod before she was shrouded by a blackness. Soon it faded and in place of her Avatar stood a young lady.

She stood a head shorter then Minato with short slightly spiked black hair that ended at the base of her neck. Her body would be described as heavenly, her proportions being modest yet charming. Her skin was as pale as porcelain with striking blue eyes and thin pink lips. Wearing a simple black dress, which accentuated her figure, that ended at her ankles. On her back rested four black wings, folded against each other. Finally, resting beside her was the same sword that she used when they clashed that fateful day, though it was much smaller.

Walking over, she took a seat beside him as they sat in a strangely amiable silence. Glancing over, Nyx saw that Minato was still gazing at her with those impassive silver orbs. Seeing that she had his attention, she turned to face him fully, crossing her legs under her.

"Yes, it is possible for you to be free from this place at a price." Nyx said, getting no visible reaction from Minato once again.

"A price?" Minato asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, a price. If you choose to leave this place you will forfeit many important items that you have obtained in your life. The most notable being the power of the Wild Card, the Fool Arcana, the Universe Arcana and in turn, all the Social Links and Persona that you've obtained in your life. To make things simpler, you will forfeit and sever the bonds that you've made with those you've chosen to protect. Your memories of them will fade into oblivion, though that does not mean that you will completely forget them. You can never truly forget someone who has left an impression on your heart." Nyx explained, expecting Minato to explode, knowing that he valued his bonds over all else.

She was mistaken however as she merely looked at her with the same unchanging impassive face. Slowly he sat up as he turned to face her completely.

"There's something else that you're not telling me." He said, getting Nyx to flinch at the accusation.

"How sharp, expected from one who has managed to defeat me. The final price is..." Nyx trailed off, a light dusting of pink gracing her cheeks.

"The final price... Is that you have to take responsibility for defeating me... In other words, you have to take care of me." Nyx said, clearly embarrassed at having to say it.

"Take care of you?" He asked, finally raising an eyebrow at her ludicrous statement.

"Yes! You are the only being that has ever bested me in combat, you need to take responsibility for your actions!" Nyx said, the pink on her cheeks becoming more pronounced.

"Do not get me wrong, I do not wish to be in your care! But it is the easiest way for me to see the world outside of this one..." Nyx trailed off.

"Because Erebus can't summon you if it can't come in contact with you, and you won't be here if you're with me correct?" Minato inferred, getting a look of surprise from Nyx.

"It can't summon something that isn't there. Taking you with me will still have me acting as a "seal" of sorts." Minato continued on, getting a nod from Nyx.

"What about my soul or body? Wouldn't one wither away given enough time." Minato asked, getting a negative shake of the head from Nyx.

"If you choose to accept this offer, your soul will be bound to mine. It will make you immortal, though you can still be killed with enough effort." Nyx explained, getting a slight inclination of the head from Minato.

Minato was conflicted about this offer. On one hand, he would get the freedom that he once had, that alone was almost enough for him to accept. But on the other hand, he would lose everything that he once held dear. But... His memory was already corrupted, he had forgotten the faces of those that he held dear and those who stood by him during the final battle. Their faces nothing more then black blurs. If he accepted this offer, he would be free and he would still be acting as the seal to hold back Erebus. He finally made his decision. Raising his lowered head, he stared Nyx directly in the eyes before he nodded, stretching his hand towards her.

Blushing slightly, Nyx timidly reached for his hand before they connected a warmth indescribable to her filled her very soul as she suppressed a moan that threatened to escape her lips. Reigning in her senses, she swallowed the lump in her throat before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers, a shroud of darkness surrounding the two as a tremor shook the Sea of Souls.

"W-With this, our contract is sealed." Nyx said in a bashful tone, clearly never having had created a contract before as Minato just stared blankly at her.

Soon, the Sea of Souls shone brightly before Minato had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded by the intensity of the light. Opening his eyes, he found that he stood in front of the door that he had once sealed. Now dressed in a different style of clothing then his Gekkoukan uniform; Minato now wore a white collared dress shirt, with an open black blazer and matching slacks, loafers and tie.

Feeling something in his pocket, he reached into it and he found a wallet that had all his important forms of documentation and identification. Slipping his hand into the other side, he let a small smile break his impassive facade as it contained an MP3 player and a pair of headphones. As he was about to slip the headphones on, he froze.

It was then that he felt an overwhelming amount of negative emotions. Turning around, he spotted the source of said negative emotions. It was Erebus, and Minato was standing unarmed in front of it. Spotting him, Erebus let out a deafening roar before it approached the dark haired young man. As he approached him, Minato was about to evade but a voice stopped him.

"D_o not worry my partner, he is no match for the two of us._" Nyx's silky voice echoed in his mind.

"_Nyx? Does that mean..._" Minato trailed off, knowing the answer based on the fact that they had just bound their souls together.

"_Yes my partner, now allow me to show you my power if I may._" Nyx said getting Minato to question her.

"_I don't have my evoker._" He deadpanned, getting Nyx to giggle at his obvious statement.

"_Don't worry my partner, for just call on me and I will come._" Nyx said, making Minato close his eyes and release a sigh.

Slowly, he felt a familiar sensation that he thought he would never feel once he became the seal. Feeling the power flow out of him, he slowly opened his eyes as a spiral of blue energy blew away the golden clouds that gathered around him. Slowly, a blank card without an Arcana began to fall before him. Bringing his hand up, as it fell into his palm he crushed it. As soon as the particles dispersed, an deafening explosion of blue energy made Erebus take a step back.

Behind him was the goddess of the night herself, though she was different then before. Nyx was now an amalgamation of her Avatar form and Human form. Nyx stood behind Minato in her human form with the dress of her Avatar form. Her wings spread behind her, she was wearing the same black gown with the bladed protrusions that extended past her waist. Her arms and legs were covered with the same gauntlets, grieves and boots that her Avatar form had. On her face was a mask in the visage of her Avatar form. The porcelain white with the same eerie black eyes and smile did a fine job of imitating her original form. Finally, held in her hand was the sword that she had used during that final battle, only now, it was under Minato's command.

"**As I expected my partner, you truly are the only one suitable for me**." Nyx praised bashfully, a smile hidden behind her mask.

Opening his eyes, he locked his impassive silver with Erebus' glowing crimson. Taking a step forward, Minato saw that Erebus took another step back. Raising his hand, the same card from before descended once more as Minato's hand rose to meet it.

"**Night Queen**." Minato whispered, crushing the card as Nyx raised her free hand towards Erebus.

Soon, the crimson beams of energy descended upon Erebus as the beast roared in agony before being engulfed in a dome of black and crimson energy. As the dome dissipated, there was nothing left of the beast as Nyx just giggled, happy to have used her power once more.

"**That, my dear partner, was only a fraction of my true power.**" Nyx boasted proudly, puffing out her chest as Minato just stared at the spot Erebus had once stood at.

"**Now my partner, we will not be able to exit the Sea of Souls for another year so I suggest that you get used to having a physical body once more.**" Nyx suggested, getting Minato to turn to her before he nodded slightly.

"Then... Why don't we go a few rounds." Minato said, putting his hands into the pockets of his slacks as Nyx looked surprised before a demure smile made its way to face, hidden behind her mask.

"**If you insist my partner, then please.**" Nyx began, holding her hand out as a sword darker then the night itself appeared in it.

"**Lead me if you would.**" She finished in a teasing tone as Minato took the weapon, staring directly in the eyes as he settled into a loose stance.

"Then why don't we get started." He said before a deafening clang rang out, blowing away the golden clouds that surrounded the two, creating a clear zone of battle.

(Scene Change - The Velvet Room)

Sitting in the middle of a couch, Igor rested his hands held together in front of him. Suddenly, his head snapped up as his normally crazed eyes showed a brief flash of panic before it changed to delight. Seeing the sudden change in their master; Margaret, Theodore and Elizabeth turned to him curiously as he started laughing softly, brushing a stray tear from his eye.

"Master, is something the matter?" Theodore asked, worried about the state of his master, never having seen such an expression from him in all his years of serving him.

"It seems he truly was deserving of the Wild Child." Igor said cryptically, getting more confused stares in return.

"Do not worry, you will all know who it is I am talking about very soon." Igor said, as he started chuckling softly again.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you guys don't hate my idea of having Minato lose his memories in exchange for being freed or that he has no other persona other then Nyx now. As for Nyx, I really couldn't come up with a solid character base for her. I'm sorry guys, I'll leave a note down here on a future chapter to describe how she looks once I finalize it. Again, leave me a review or PM me and tell me what you think alright? Thanks for reading and stay awesome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2 guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this, I really dig the feedback I'm getting. Again, I'm still not used to writing a Persona story and I'm learning as I go. This chapter may be a little bit of run-on sentences and such but I hope you still like it. Well, hopefully I'll get better as I keep writing, so yeah! Let's get this thing going! Let's a go!**

* * *

Blank Card - Chapter 2

(Time skip - 1 Year Later)

(Scene Change - Sea of Souls)

Leaning against the golden door that he used to be the seal of, Minato gazed into the endless expanse of the Sea of Souls. It never changed, forever stagnant, the opposite of what had happened to him during the past year. Regaining a physical body, Minato forced himself to train nearly nonstop for the better part of the year. The only times he stopped was to use the restroom or sleep, he didn't need to eat as Nyx had his appetite suppressed.

Speaking of the queen of the night, she and Minato had grown rather close since they formed the contract. Nyx was always beside Minato, training with him or sleeping with him. She never let him out of her sight, expect for when he had to use to bathroom. Even now she was leaning against him while he took a few minutes to catch his breath. Tilting his head a little to get a better look at her, he had to admit that she was the complete opposite of what he had faced on that fateful night.

Instead of a being that clashed against his ideals and tried to bring an end to the world, though it really wasn't her but her avatar, she was a rather sheltered soul. She told him the truth when she said that she didn't know much of the world outside of the Sea of Souls. Whenever he took a few minutes to rest she would ask questions about the world though he could only tell her a few things, having his memories partially erased over the course of his time as the seal being the cause.

Shifting his eyes, he returned to gazing at the barren expanse of space before he felt his eyelids getting heavier. Releasing a sigh, he sometimes wished that he could return to being the seal, then he could sleep for as long as he wanted without having to wake to use the bathroom or train. Relaxing his body, he let his eyes drift fully closed before sleep took him once again. As Minato fell asleep, Nyx woke up when she felt him stirring. About to protest his actions, she quickly silenced herself as she took in his sleeping visage.

Smiling, she nuzzled him gently as his warmth filled her, she couldn't help but feel saddened. Today was their last day in the Sea of Souls, Erebus would soon be reformed by humanities negative emotions and that moment will be the key to escaping. But once they leave, she will no longer have a physical body, no longer being able to feel his touch or his warmth. She pushed those negative thoughts aside, while she couldn't feel him unless he summoned her, she would still be connected to his soul. That thought alone brought a demure smile to her face. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift back to sleep, waiting for the moment Erebus began reforming.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Minatodai Coed Dorms)

"Come'on Shinjiro-kun! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Hamuko shouted, making the brown haired boy behind her grunt in irritation.

"I'm coming, and we're not going to be late. If anything we're going early." Shinjiro answered back, a little irritated that both Mitsuru and Hakumo demanded that he leave his beanie for the duration of their vacation.

Giggling, Hakumo stopped in her tracks as she waited for Shinjiro to catch up. Once he did, she tightened her grip on her suitcase and laced her fingers between Shinjiro's, causing the large man to tense and blush.

"W-What are you doing? We're out in the public you know." Shinjiro muttered under his breath, though he made no effort to remove his hand from hers, opting to squeeze back slightly.

Smiling sweetly at him, the two made resumed their trek to the dorm at a more sedate pace. Walking hand in hand, they were a rather odd looking couple. There were various differences between the two that have been pointed out dozens of time; Shinjiro towering over Hamuko, their personalities being stark opposites, even their tastes in food and music clashed. But they didn't mind, if anything, it made their relationship much more interesting and fun for the both of them.

Their relationship came about a year ago, after the celebration of Minato's sacrifice. Shinjiro walked Hakumo and Aigis home that night, talking with the two about the past. Soon after, Hamuko and Shinjiro began hanging out more and more and eventually Aigis asked if they were in a relationship. That was the spark that fired up their relationship, though at first Shinjiro denied all accusations of him dating her. Eventually though, mostly due in part to Akihiko and Mitsuru's pestering, he admitted that they were going out.

It wasn't just the two of them that had an experience of love after that day. A week after Hakumo and Shinjiro began officially dating, they had invited Junpei, Chidori, Akihiko and Mitsuru on a triple date of sorts. Though Mitsuru and Akihiko didn't work as they had intended, Mitsuru being rather rigid when it came to love. Akihiko and her clashed more then Hakumo and Shinjiro. Eventually, they called it off, Mitsuru and Akihiko stating that it was a conflict of interests that they couldn't work out.

Last anyone had heard Mitsuru was once again forced by the Kirijo Group into marriage interviews while Akihiko simply said love wasn't his top priority at the moment. For Fuuka and Yukari, they had started dating as well. Yukari taking Koji up on his offer and now they were much closer then before, though they weren't officially dating. Fuuka had gone on a date with a schoolmate, though things fell through when she found out that he was two-timing her and another girl. With Aigis, she simply stated that she had no desire to date any other human being.

As for Ken, he had said that there were a few girls, mostly on the student council and soccer team, that suddenly starting acting weird around him. The others just giggled and laughed before they told them that they most likely had crushes on him. Though Ken denied any feelings of love, saying that he wanted to grow up a little more before he started dating anyone. The others knew that it was really because he was a sad that Shinjiro and Hakumo were now officially a couple, though he supported their relationship.

Junpei and Chidori were still going strong, though Junpei's studies and work sometimes forced him to give up some of Chidori's "Junpei Time" as he dubbed it. But it didn't affect them much, not as much as the day that Junpei and Chidori officially adopted Koromaru into their family. To say Koromaru was happy was an understatement, Junpei said that he didn't stop running around their apartment until the morning after.

"Oh, look! It's Junpei, Chidori and Koro-chan!" Hamuko happily said, getting Shinjiro to laugh slightly as he gave a small wave to the group.

"Hey! Took you guys long enough! We were all wondering when you'd show up!" Akihiko said, getting an incredulous from Shinjiro and Hamuko.

"What! We're half an hour early!" Hakumo shouted, getting a shake of the head from Mitsuru.

"Hamuko, being early is a vital part of being a part of the Shadow Operatives remember? It's only natural that everyone is early." Mitsuru said, getting a nervous chuckle from the auburn haired girl.

"Well we're all here right! Why don't we get this vacation started!" Junpei declared, getting a light smack to the head from Chidori.

"Junpei, please don't act like such a child." Chidori said in an exasperated tone, getting the capped man to laugh nervously while the others just chuckled lightly.

"Iori's right, now that everyone is here why don't we start heading towards the train station." Mitsuru said, getting curious looks from her friends.

"Is something the matter?" She asked, a little perturbed by the stares that were directed at her.

"Oh, no! We're just a little surprised Mitsuru-senpai, we thought that you were going to have us chauffeured there." Yukari said, voicing the question that ran through the minds of everyone present.

"No, I thought it would be a nice change of pace for all of us to travel using the train. Unless you would rather travel there by car." Mitsuru said, getting shakes of the head indicating the negative.

With everything settled, the group headed towards the train station before they headed towards Inaba, happily chatting and catching up with one another. As they enjoyed the relaxing ride, due in part to the lack of other passengers, Hamuko and Aigis started up a conversation with each other concerning the sights that they were going to see in Inaba as the train stopped at another station.

Giggling, they opened their eyes and proceeded to widen them when a familiar faint blue glow caught their attention. Snapping their heads in the direction of its source, they found that it had just been vending machine was flickering. Turning back to face each other, they remained quiet before giggling louder then before.

"Hmm? What's so funny you two?" Yukari asked, getting Hamuko and Aigis to giggle louder much to her chagrin.

"Oh it's nothing Yukari-chan! Aigis and I thought we saw something familiar but it turned out to be a vending machine!" Hamuko said, her giggles turning into full blown laughter as the others looked at her a wry smile.

"Speaking of familiar things, do you think we'll see those kids at the Amagi Inn?" Junpei asked, getting a myriad of answers from everyone.

"I think so, it would be nice to see them again." Ken said, getting an affirmative bark from Koromaru as he hopped onto the seat beside him.

"It wouldn't be so bad seeing them again, I'd love to see how much stronger they've gotten. I wonder if they'll take me on in a match!" Akihiko shouted, slamming his fist into his palm as the group wryly laughed and sighed at his enthusiasm.

"Akihiko-senpai, we're on vacation. I don't think fighting should be a part of it." Fuuka chimed in, getting nods of agreement from the other girls.

"Yeah Aki. Besides, who would what to fight against a protein brained idiot like you." Shinjiro added, the two getting into another heated argument as everyone sighed.

Now much with more energy and excitement then before, the group started planning on which sights and activities they will be doing together. Of course it turned into an embarrassing situation when they discussed the room arrangements, Junpei boldly saying that Chidori and himself were going to share a room as it was "only natural for a couple in love" to do so.

Once those words left his mouth Chidori turned to him with an angry and embarrassed expression on her face along with a burning blush, demanding to know why he had put it so crudely. As Junpei tried to pacify his girlfriend, the others had no disagreements with that seeing as the two did live together.

The embarrassment came from Mitsuru who demanded that no illicit activities happen during their stay, directing it towards Shinjiro, Hamuko, Chidori and Junpei. The faces of the four burning brighter then the sun at her insinuation that they had an imitate relationship. When those words left her mouth, everyone gawked at the quartet; Yukari and Fuuka having turned away with bright red faces, Ken covering his face with his hands to hide his blush, Akihiko just turned pink and looked away awkwardly, even Mitsuru herself had a rosy color to her cheeks.

Of course, they denied having done anything of the sort, trying in a seemingly futile attempt to clear their names. But the awkward and embarrassing atmosphere left as they all started laughing together, the situation having reminded them of their youth as members of SEES. Soon, the train departed from the station and if they had remained looking at the machine, they would have seen the blue butterfly flying out from behind it as it followed the train to Inaba.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Dojima Residence)

Stopping in front of a house that read "Dojima" A silver haired young man smiled as he silently made his way into the house, slowly inserting his key before opening the door as it opened without a sound. Taking off his shoes, he stealthily made his way inside, spotting a long mane of brown hair, he smiled though it fell when he bumped into drawer in the hallway, getting the young girls attention.

"Eep!" She yelped, quickly turning around with wide eyes. Though they quickly turned excited as she moved to hug the silver haired young man who returned the gesture as she giggled at the contact.

"You're here! It's so nice to see you again Big Bro!" Nanako exclaimed, as she giggled happily as Yu laughed in return.

"Hey, I'm back! It's great to see you too Nanako. you've grown!" Yu exclaimed, hugging his cousin as she giggled at the contact.

"Nanako, is everything alright? I thought I-Oh, you're here. Welcome back!" An older man said, surprised at seeing Yu.

"Hey Uncle Dojima, sorry for coming without calling. I wanted to surprise Nanako and it looks like I did." He said, getting a nod from her.

Moving towards he uncle, they quickly exchanged a handshake before they gave the other a brief hug. Pulling away, Nanako grabbed his hand and directed him towards the table as they sat, excitedly chatting about what was going on in the few months of Yu's absence.

"Why don't we go see everyone Nanako? They're all at the Amagi Inn, they're having my return party there instead of Junes this year." Yu said getting an excited nod from Nanako.

"Can I really! Dad, is that ok?" Nanako asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes as Dojima fell quickly as many others before him.

"I suppose so. Just stay safe alright? I know that Yu will make sure of that, but you never know." Dojima said, getting an affirmative nod from the two.

"Alright, well I need to head to the office. I have some paperwork that I need to get done. I'll see you two later tonight." Dojima said as they bid him goodbye.

Quickly moving his belongings into his room, Yu made sure that he had everything before checking with Nanako. Seeing that she was literally bouncing with energy, he just laughed good naturedly before taking her hand as they made their way towards the inn.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn)

Smiling as they spotted the Inn, Nanako quickened her pace as Yu followed suit. Stopping in front of the door, they opened it and entered as the bustling sounds of the employees and guests made it to their ears. Looking around, Yu smiled as he spotted a familiar shade of fawn colored hair. Tapping Nanako on the shoulder, he pointed at the other young man before Nanako beamed a smile at him.

"Yosuke!" Nanako called out, getting the other young man to jump slightly before he madly looked around before finally turning to face them. Once he saw their faces a bright smile lit up his face as he quickly ran over.

"Nanako! Partner!" Yosuke called out, Nanako quickly giving him a brief hug as he shared a handshake with Yu.

"It's great to see you! I hope you've been doing good! Come'on, the party's just beginning!" Yosuke said excitedly, getting Nanako to giggle as Yu smiled.

When they entered the room, a blur of copper collided with Yu as he grunted, surprised by the sudden hug.

"Senpai! I've missed you so, so much!" Rise tearfully said, tightening her hug as Yosuke laughed wryly beside them.

"Rise, don't go smothering him!" A young lady with brown hair styled in a slightly long bowl cut shouted, getting the others to agree.

"Yeah Rise-chan! I should be the first one to greet Sensei!" A blonde haired young man called out, pouting as he did.

"Now everyone. Please, don't cause such a commotion. We're in Yukiko-senpai's home, even though we're having a party we should still act like guests." A girl with long dark blue hair said, getting the attention of everyone present. Realizing their actions, they quickly turned to another young lady with black hair done up in a bun as they apologized.

"N-No! It's quite alright, they're fine Naoto! We're used to parties like this, I'll inform you guys if we're reaching a level that isn't quite allowed!" Yukiko said quickly in an attempt to lift the attention directed at her.

"It's great to see you again Senpai!" A young man with short black hair said, making his way over to Yu and greeting him with firm handshake.

"It's also great to see you too Nanako." He said, getting a hug from Nanako, making him blush slightly.

"It's great to see you too Kanji!" Nanako said before she greeted everyone else.

Soon, the greetings were finally finished before anyone started helping themselves to the food that the Inn's chefs had prepared, to the joy of the men and the irritation of the women. As the party went on, they happily chatted about the school year and the happenings that they were involved in. Though Naoto seemed to be a little more withdrawn then usual.

"Hey, is uh... Is everything alright Naoto?" Kanji asked his concern overriding the blush that would usually surface on her face.

"I'm fine Kanji-kun, don't worry about me. This week is just... It's nothing, really!" Naoto said, reassuring him that she was fine.

Though he didn't seem to buy it as he mustered up all the courage in his heart before he grabbed her wrist and led her back to the group, to her surprise. As they approached, she saw the same looks of concern on their faces, and couldn't help but feel touched that they cared so much for me. Quickly explaining that the 5th of March was the day that someone very close to her had passed away, the rest of the group nodded with understanding expressions.

A thankful smile came to her face before she excused herself, needing to go get some fresh air before she started crying at that moment. As she exited the room and entered the lobby, she was about to open the front door before it swung open, nearly hitting her in the face had she taken another step forward.

"Look at what you did you idiot! You almost hit someone with the door! Can't you be more careful for a change!" Yukari angrily scolded Junpei as he stared in shock at what he had almost done.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Are you hurt anywh-" Junpei started before he froze, his eyes widening as the others stopped scolding him to see why had stopped mid-apology.

When they caught sight of Naoto they also froze, following Junpei's example of widening their eyes as Naoto started to feel a little perturbed by all of their stares. Seeing that they weren't going to respond anytime soon, Naoto was about to leave but when Junpei spoke, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"M-Minato...?" He asked, unsure and hopeful, his eyes starting to become misty as he saw Minato's face overlay Naoto's.

But quickly, the image of his best friend's face vanished and he saw the familiar face of the blue haired detective from the year before. Junpei realized his mistake and moved to apologize, but Naoto stopped him and the rest of the group when she dropped her own bombshell.

"M-Minato? As in Minato Arisato?" Naoto asked in a similarly hopeful tone, her heart ordering her detective side to collect any information that they had about her cousin.

Seeing them flinch before nodding slowly, Naoto suppressed herself some questioning them on the spot, seeing that they had bags with them. Quickly moving out of the way, she walked with them to the reception desk in an uncomfortable silence as they checked in. As they left to put their bags away, she told them that she would meet them back in the lounge in half an hour. Seeing them agree, she quickly made her way outside before she collapsed with her back against the wall.

"They know him. They know Minato-niisan..." Naoto whispered under her breath, finally having found people who seemed to have a close connection to her cousin.

Naoto stood up and braced herself, taking a series of deep breaths before she entered the inn once more. Seeing that she had time before she met with the group, she made her way back to the party. Seeing the curious looks from her friends, she quickly reassured them that everything was fine, stating that she just wanted to get some fresh air. Though they knew that she was hiding something, they opted to push down the questions that danced in their minds. Soon, Naoto once again excused herself to meet with the people from earlier.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Shadow Operative's Room)

After meeting the girl who bore a striking resemblance to Minato, the group made their way in an uncomfortable silence to their assigned rooms. Once they settled in and unpacked, they met up with each other out in the hallway, unreadable expressions on their faces. Exchanging looks with one another, they nodded before they headed back to the lobby, wondering what that young lady's connection with Minato was.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Lobby)

Once they arrived, they saw that she wasn't there. Quickly scanning the lobby, they made their way to sit near the corner of the room, away from any prying eyes as they waited for her return. While they sat in silence, their faces betrayed their inner thoughts. Akihiko had serious look on his face as his police training tried to figure out her connection with his friend. Junpei sat with Chidori holding his hand, a somber look on his face. Shinjiro was sitting beside Hamuko, holding her hand as she stared blankly into space. Aigis, Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru were sitting together all waiting anxiously for the blue haired girls return. Ken and Koromaru sat together, Koromaru nuzzling against the young teen's leg as Ken scratched him behind the ears.

Soon, the wait was over as they saw a head of dark blue hair making its way towards them. Stiffening up slightly, they tensed as she took a seat across from them. Finally, after a few minutes of tense silence Naoto spoke up.

"So did you know Minato?" Naoto asked, hope evident in her voice as she stared at the faces of the Shadow Operatives.

"Yeah, we did. He was a great guy, the greatest guy. He was also my best friend." Junpei said, a small smile making it to his face as Chidori squeezed his hand.

"He was a classmate of ours and a very close friend. We lived in the same dorm together." Yukari said, a fond but sad smile forming on her face.

Hearing the various words of praise and fondness that they had for her cousin, Naoto was surprised to say the least. She cousin who had always been reserved and quiet made friends who seemed to hold him in the greatest regard, the thought alone brought a bittersweet smile to her face. He wasn't as alone as she had thought, knowing that put her heart at ease. A little lost in her memories, Naoto was snapped out of her stupor when Mitsuru spoke up.

"So Naoto, what is your relation to Minato?" Mitsuru asked, getting the others to fix their attention on her, getting her to flinch and shy away slightly.

"W-Well... Minato-niisan and I were very close when we were young." Naoto began before she was interrupted by a wide eyed Hamuko.

"N-Niisan?!" Hamuko nearly shouted, standing up from her seat as everyone else flinched from her sudden outburst.

"Y-You're Minato's little sister Naoto-chan!?" Hamuko asked Naoto in a subtlety angry tone, though no one seemed to pick up on it.

"Well no... I'm his cousin but we were inseparable when we were children, I started calling him Niisan because he always took care of me like one." Naoto answered in a fond time, folding her hand together.

"O-Oh, I see." Hamuko said, sitting down after her embarrassing outburst.

"It's because we were close that I wanted to ask all of you, do you know how or why Niisan died?" Naoto asked, looking at the group with hopeful eyes.

Seeing such a look from the young woman made their hearts twist in an uncomfortable knot. Exchanging a glance between each other they nodded, knowing that Naoto could handle the truth seeing as they had seen her abilities and some of her personality during the P-1 Grand Prix the year before.

"Very well... But it's quite a long story. Do you have the time now?" Mitsuru asked, getting a negative shake of the head from Naoto.

But before she could speak, a series of voices caused the group to turn towards its source, seeing the rest of the Investigation Team making their way towards them.

"Naoto! There you are! Are you sure everything in fi-" Chie trailed off, seeing the familiar faces of the Shadow Operatives sitting with their blue haired friend.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it." Junpei said, getting a few nods of the head from the other group.

"Mitsuru-san, I... I think they should know what happened to my Niisan as well."Naoto said, getting shocked looks from the others.

"N-N-Niisan!? You have a big brother?!" Yosuke shouted, his eyes wide as Kanji started shaking next to him.

After calming the other party down, they moved to a private room with a little help from Yukiko. Gathered around a large table, they sipped on the cups of tea in front of them before turning their attention towards the older people present.

"Naoto. You said you wanted them to know the truth about Minato as well. While I don't see any reason to refuse you, may I ask why?" Mitsuru asked, turning the spotlight to Naoto who looked at her tea.

"I'm not sure Mitsuru-san. I just think that my Niisan's death shouldn't be a mystery. I've spent 2 years trying to find out his cause of death only to turn up with dead ends and vague answers. If my Niisan died because of Shadows, I think that my friends could benefit from knowing what happened to him, no matter how little it will affect them." Naoto said, getting a slow nod from the red haired empress.

"Very well, I'll grant you your request." Mitsuru said, turning towards her friends who nodded at her.

Soon, they Shadow Operatives began their tale of Minato's life during his stay in Tatsumi Port Island. They talked briefly about his actions during his school life, befriending many people and solving many problems. Making the Investigation Team turn to Yu seeing as he had done the same things as well. Then they talked about Tartarus and the Dark Hour in more detail then they had the year before. Moving past that, they finally talked about the main point of discussion. The miracle that Minato performed that night at the top of Tartarus.

"So... He gave up his life to save the world...?" Yosuke asked, his eyes wide at the act of selflessness.

"That's right, and he did it without blinking an eye." Junpei said, looking down at his cup of tea.

"T-That's amazing... To think someone had the resolve to do something like that without any regrets." Yu said, his respect for his predecessor rising throughout the course of his story.

"After that, he managed to gather enough energy to spend one more month with us. While we had forgotten everything concerning Tartarus and the Dark Hour, he remembered every moment. During that time he acted like nothing was wrong, smiling and talking with us like nothing had happened." Akihiko said, a solemn smile making its way to his face.

"Then, on March 5th, on the day of our graduation he passed away. Aigis had been the only one who had remembered everything that had happened to him. She was the one who he spent his last moments with, and the only one to hear his goodbye." Yukari added, a little bitterness in her voice though no one could detect it.

"After that we got stuck in a place called the Abyss of Time. While we were inside of it we learned that he performed that miracle willingly and without regrets, we even managed to see him one more time before we left." Fuuka said in a sad tone.

"And that's pretty much the whole story." Shinjiro finished, squeezing Hamuko's hand as she subtly trembled, reliving the memories of her brother.

"While we're sad that he's not here with us... We know that even right now, he's watching over all of us." Hamuko said with a shaky tone, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

As the Shadow Operatives finished Minato's story, there were a few teary eyes in the room, mostly from the Operatives themselves but Naoto, Kanji, Nanako, Teddy and Rise were also teary eyed. Taking a few moments to collect themselves, Naoto finally spoke as silence started to take over.

"T-Thank you... Everyone..." Naoto managed to say, a hand over her mouth as she stifled the sobs that tried to escape.

After nearly 3 years, she had finally found out the answer to the mystery that had plagued her. Wrapping an arm around her, Kanji and Rise hugged her as she did nothing to stop them, opting to enjoy the comforting embrace of her friends. After a few moments, Naoto composed herself before beaming a small but content smile at the Operatives. Soon, the somber atmosphere shifted to a much happier one as they moved past the painful and tragic story, taking the moment to reconnect with each other.

"Haha, no way! You're natural hair color is black?" Junpei asked, dumbfounded at the truth laid before him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?!" Kanji shouted, still a little sensitive about his natural hair color.

"Come'on Kanji, we were just as surprised when we found out remember! When Yu came back the first time, he almost didn't recognize you!" Yosuke said, getting a round of laughter to erupt from the table.

Spending the time together, the room suddenly turned move lively when Teddie tried to hit on Chidori, getting a rather angry Junpei to bop him on the head. His first conquest failed, he moved onto Hamuko only to stop when Shinjiro gave him the scariest glare he could muster, making the poor blonde tremble under his gaze. After a failed expedition, Teddie sat beside Yosuke and Yu, who were patting him on the shoulder. Not paying attention to the time, they chatted and laughed well into the night, though Nanako and Yu left in order to avoid getting lectured by Dojima.

(Scene Change - Sea of Souls)

In the midst of sleeping, Nyx suddenly snapped her eyes opened when she felt a sudden surge of negative emotions. Reluctantly, she removed herself from Minato as she stood up to face the spiraling mass of negative emotions. A smirk coming to her face, she turned before reaching out and shaking Minato gently.

"Minato, it's time. Quickly, you need to wake up!" Nyx said in a barely controlled, excitable tone.

His eyes fluttering awake at the sound of her voice, they soon snapped open when he felt the negative emotions gathering before him. Releasing a yawn, he braced himself before getting up and stretching. Cracking an eye open, he stared at the mass of negative emotions with an impassive eye, having dealt with it on more then one occasion.

"So, what's next?" He asked, turning to Nyx who gave him a giggle in response.

"Be just need to destroy Erebus once more before it fully forms. The moment before it reforms will give up a brief window of time to escape, using the portal that those negative emotions used. But before we do that, let's get you everything you will need for the physical world." Nyx said, snapping her fingers as Minato was shrouded in a blanket of darkness.

It soon dissipated as he stood staring at her with the same impassive expression as before, though his outfit had changed. Instead of the blazer, slacks, loafers and tie; Minato's outfit had changed considerably. He was now wearing a white shirt under a dark blue hooded jacket, the sleeves cut at the bicep. His slacks and loafers were replaced with black pants with matching sneakers in their place. Hiding a majority of his hair and eyes was a billed beanie. The most distinguishing part of his new outfit was pair of silver circumaural headphones that rested around his neck and the MP3 player that was attached to it, resting in the pocket of his jacket. Glancing towards the reflective door behind him, he turned and raised an eyebrow at Nyx who blushed at the gesture.

"W-What? Do you not like it? I think you look rather dashing, I choose that outfit myself after countless hours of mixing and matching." Nyx retorted, getting Minato to shrug in response.

"I like it. Thanks." He replied, getting Nyx to freeze in the middle of her rant and stutter out a bashful response.

"D-Don't mention it. It's the least I can do Minato. Now, let's get the rest of your supplies." Nyx said, snapping her fingers once again as a spiral of darkness appeared beside Minato.

Glancing down, he raised his eyebrow once more when a modern dark blue backpack and a briefcase appeared. Crouching down slightly, he reached for and proceeded to open both, seeing that they contained a laptop, a phone, a folder with his legal documentation, a wallet, a change of clothes and sleepwear, and roughly a three million yen.

"There! You're all set for the physical world now! Now get ready to call for me, Erebus is almost finished reforming!" Nyx chirped in a happy tone.

"Could you give me an evoker. I'm still not used to summoning a persona without one." Minato said, getting a curious look from Nyx.

"An evoker? Wouldn't you seem suspicious carrying something that appears to be a handgun?" Nyx asked, getting a shake of the head from Minato.

"If you could, if not, it's fine." Minato replied, getting a slight pout from goddess.

"Doubting me huh? I'll show you that I can make one!" Nyx said in a challenging tone as a spiral of darkness once again appeared, leaving behind a black box.

Reaching for it, Minato opened it and couldn't help but pick up the object. Heavier then the evokers he remembered using, it was a steel grey handgun in the model of a Beretta 92fs. It's grip black with "Nyx" written along the sides of the barrel in dark blue. After admiring the device for a few seconds, he turned to Nyx when she began to speak.

"I've replicated what I remember of your evoker, though I've made some changes as you can see. Now, let's get ready!" Nyx said before she moved alongside Minato.

Placing the box the evoker came from inside of his backpack before slipping it on, Minato grabbed the briefcase with his left hand as he readied his evoker with his right. Soon, the crimson eyes of Erebus became visible to Minato before he pulled the trigger, the sound of something shattering echoing as dark blue shards surrounded him, finally Nyx manifested behind him as she readied her attack.

"**Night Queen**." Minato said as he ran towards the semi-complete beast.

With a shout, Nyx raised her hand towards Erebus as multiple beams of crimson energy descended upon it, Erebus roaring as its form began to dissolve back into raw negative energy. Reaching the spot that Erebus was reforming at, Minato saw a black portal with black energy flowing out of it. Steeling himself, he dove into it as Nyx smiled behind him.

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Gekkoukan High School)

In the quiet of the night, a dark portal suddenly opened above the rooftop of Gekkoukan High, a dark figure falling from it before it grunted upon hitting the ground. Slowly rising, the portal above him closed into nothingness as Minato used the railings to steady himself. Holding his head, he resisted the urge to vomit as the passage through the stream of negative emotions nearly caused him to go insane if Nyx wasn't protecting his psyche. Releasing a sigh, he slowly raised his head and looked around, a strange sense of nostalgia nipping at his senses. Glancing up at the moon, he estimated that it was probably an hour or two before midnight, judging from the position of the moon.

Making his way towards the only door in sight, he tried to open it only to find that it was locked, though he wasn't expecting it to be unlocked at this time of night. Releasing a sigh, he saw that there was only one way down and he wasn't looking forward to it. It was either climb down the side of the school or wait until morning and for someone to unlock the door. Ruling the second option out, he made it over the fence before scaling down the side using the ledges of the windows.

With little difficulty, he made his way down before he headed out of the school grounds, the nostalgia fading away as he left the area. Boarding the train and slipping on his headphones, Minato felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, as though he had done this before. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he let his thoughts drift as he started out the window

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Iwatodai Train Station).

About half an hour of riding the train, Minato was about to get off at the Iwatodai station but stopped mid-way out of his seat. Flying beside the train, in an erratic manner, was a black moth. While a moth wouldn't have drawn much attention from anyone, this one was shrouded in a sickly black miasma. Seeing that it was flying ahead, something inside of Minato compelled him to follow it, his instincts screaming at him that it wasn't something he should let roam free. Sitting back down, Minato lost sight of the moth as it flew ahead of the stopped train. Once the train began moving, Minato wasn't able to catch sight of the black insect.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Yasoinaba Train Station)

As the train neared its stop in Inaba, his instincts once again screamed at him that the moth was somewhere here. Getting off the train, he scanned the area and saw that it was a little past midnight. Looking away from the clock, he caught sight of a sickly black miasma leaking out of the station bathroom. Narrowing his eyes, he approached the facility only to jump back when the door to the bathroom came flying open as a person stumbled out of it.

Wearing a uniform, Minato was about to see if there was something wrong with him but froze. The same miasma that shrouded the moth shrouding the security guard. As he stumbled forward, he froze, slowly lifting his face to meet Minato's. His eyes were pupil-less and his face was set into a snarl, as if he was angry at something. When he saw the blue haired young man, the guard roared as he charged at him.

Sidestepping, Minato avoided the tackle as the guard slammed into a concrete beam. Slamming face first into it, the guard groaned before he whipped around, a nasty sneer making its way to his face. What happened next made Minato's eyes widen. Floating down into the guard's hand was a black, upside down tarot card.

The sneer on his face growing, he crushed the card in his hand as black shards spiraled around him. But instead of floating above him, those shards fell to the ground and began to recompile into a black mass. Finally, a mask with a cross-like mark appeared before a Bigoted Maya formed.

"Shadow!" The guard sneered at Minato, the same way one would say "Persona".

Breaking out of his stupor, Minato quickly dodged to the side as the Shadow lunged at him with its claws poised to kill. Narrowing his eyes, he cursed himself for not asking Nyx for a weapon while they were still in the Sea of Souls. He wasn't sure he was able to summon Nyx, seeing as the Dark Hour didn't exist anymore, not to mention her presence would no doubt gather other Shadows or "Shadow users" as Minato had mentally dubbed the guard he was facing, seeing as she was the one who could bring about the Fall. Soon, the same card from earlier fell into the guards hand as he snarled at Minato.

"**Ziodyne**!" The guard shouted, crushing the card as the Bigoted Maya raised its hand towards Minato as a bolt of lightning raced towards him.

Dodging the bolt of lightning by rolling forward, Minato saw an opening as the Shadow seemed to be slowing down quite a bit after using that attack. Sprinting towards it, he closed in on the Maya before spinning on his foot and slamming his heel into its mask as the guard who summoned it screamed in agony, gripping his head in similar manner as Persona users when their personas take damage.

As the Maya reeled back, it vanished in a wisp of black miasma. Not wasting time, Minato raced towards the guard as he looked up, only to see Minato's fist before his world went black. Still cautious, Minato slowly dropped his guard as the miasma shrouding the guard vanished, leaving no trace that it existed at all. Soon, a groan could be heard from as he slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up, he glanced around before locking onto Minato, who tensed up as the guard rose from his seated position.

"Whoa. What happened? My head feels like my wife just trashed it with her frying pan."  
The guard said, holding his head as he leaned against the concrete beam.

"Hey, are you alright?" Minato asked, slowly making his way over to the disoriented man.

"Yeah, but I can't remember anything. All I can remember is making my rounds just like usual before I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm waking up with this migraine. Do you know what happened young man?" The guard said, massaging his temples as he stared at Minato.

"Not at all. I got off the train and found you collapsed on the ground. I was about to call an ambulance but you woke up." Minato lied, the guard seeming to buy his story as he continued to massage his head.

"Ah, well thanks for helping me out. You should get going now, Inaba may be a pretty laid back town but you never know what might happen." The guard said, getting a nod from Minato before he walked out of the station, his mind racing.

"_What was that... He summoned a shadow like a persona._" Minato thought, trying to come up with some answer to the strange encounter that he just had.

"_**Minato, a **__**Persona is only a Shadow that remains under the control of the mind that created it. This is why Persona users aren't rendered brain-dead by exposure to other Shadows. However, that doesn't explain why that man's Shadow didn't become a Persona when he was commanding it.**_" Nyx said, also curious as to the man' strange ability.

"_There's no use dwelling on it now, if one person could do that, there has to be more. There's also that miasma that was covering him. That moth had the same look to it and we lost its trail here so there's got to be a connection between the two._" Minato mentally assessed, getting a mental nod of agreement from Nyx.

"_**We're going to be getting involved in this right? This will be a perfect opportunity to test your skills Minato, not to mention mine!**_" Nyx said in an excited tone, getting Minato to shake his head at her antics.

"_We'll need to find out more about this and stop it before someone gets killed, that man could summon that Shadow outside of the Dark Hour, that alone is dangerous. There's no telling how many people have discovered that ability or are about to. If they wanted to, they could really do some damage._" Minato thought, securing his grip on his briefcase as he made his way into the town, a foreboding sense of dread filling his stomach.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn)

After searching around for a place to stay, Minato finally found a place in the Amagi Inn. Seeing as it was rather late, he walked in expecting no one to be manning the front desk, only to be surprised by an attendant at the reception desk.

"Oh! A visitor this late?" The receptionist said in a surprised tone, jumping slightly when she caught sight of Minato.

"My apologies, but is a room available by chance? I've got arrived in Inaba and I haven't found another place to stay during my time here." Minato asked, getting the receptionist to blush a little seeing his face close up, though she couldn't see much of his hair or eyes.

"W-We do have a few room available. Do you know how long you will be staying?" She asked.

"As of right now, I don't." Minato replied, getting her to nod as she jotted his answer onto a notepad.

"Very well, as you don't know the duration of your stay here, you'll have to pay by the day. Is that fine?" She asked, getting a nod from Minato.

Nodding in return, she handed him a contract to fill out as she went into the back to fetch his room key. When she returned, she briefly scanned the paperwork before asking for his ID. After checking and matching the two, she nodded and handed him his key, a smile on her face.

"And that finishes it, enjoy your stay at the Amagi Inn!" She chirped, getting a grateful nod from Minato.

As he made his way towards his room, which the receptionist pointed out was right in front of the desk, he opened the door and made his way inside. Setting his bag and briefcase down, he released an exhausted sigh. Sitting on the futon, he let his head rest against the wall as he took off his hat, letting his hair fall freely across his face. Closing his eyes, he went over the events that happened over the course of the night.

After taking a few minutes to analyze those events, he opened his eyes and changed into his sleepwear before letting his head hit the pillow, his eyes closing once more before sleep took over.

(Time Skip - The Next Morning)

Inside of one of the largest rooms in the Amagi Inn, a group of 18 people slept strew about the room, some sleeping soundly other sleeping noisily. As the sunlight made its way through the thin paper windows of the room, a few of them groaned before turning or raising a hand to block out the light that disturbed their slumber.

"Mmm... Shinjiro-kun please turn off the sun..." Hamuko groaned, burying her face deeper into Shinjiro's chest as the larger man groggily woke up to perform the task asked of him.

As he sat up, Hamuko groaning at the loss of warmth, he froze as his eyes widened at the scene before him. It was absolute chaos. Clothes were strewn about, empty bottles laid discarded amongst the plates and bowls, and worst of all, he was wearing only his boxers. Quickly assessing the situation, he froze as a bone chilling shiver made its way up his spine. Sleeping on the opposite side of the room, with her brilliant red hair strewn about in a chaotic way, Mitsuru was only a few moments away from waking up given her stance on timeliness. If she woke up to this, none of them would be safe from an execution.

Turning towards his girlfriend, he silently shook her awake, her head bobbing madly before she grabbed him. About to yell at him, he covered her mouth with his hand, shushing her as he pointed to Mitsuru, getting Hamuko to pale as she realized the severity of the situation. Nodding to each other, they went around and woke up their friends, making sure that they avoided the hazardous areas that littered the room. Moving quickly, they were able to wake everyone with the exception of Mitsuru. A little too happy about their success, Yosuke and Junpei knocked over a chopstick as the rest of the group paled.

Almost in slow motion, they watched the utensil fall to the floor before it impacted with a thunderous thud. Freezing, they robotically turned their heads to the redhead only to sigh as she had not been disturbed by the noise.

"That was close." Shinjiro whispered before a sense of dread filled his being.

Slowly turning around, he and the rest of the group paled when they saw Mitsuru standing before them, her hair prim and proper unlike its chaotic state from just a few seconds earlier. Gazing at everyone present with an icy glare, she noticed their state of dress or lack thereof, and the temperature of the room dropped considerably.

"Care to explain why all of you are dressed so immodestly, did I not tell you beforehand that I will not tolerate illicit activities while on this vacation." Mitsuru said in an equally icy tone.

After she spoke no one dared to challenge her, opting to look away or try and make themselves as small as possible in the hopes that she would forget about them. She didn't.

"Well now, I'm sure you all know what happens now correct?" She asked, getting a number of pale faces in response.

"Good. Because it's time for your execution." She said, making her way slowly to the group as the early morning sun's light momentarily faded away.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Men's Bathhouse)

Having woken up when the sun had just crossed the horizon, Minato was alone in the bathhouse as he washed up. While not having much of an agenda for the day, he had planned to spend most of his day searching for signs of the black moth from the night before or the miasma that seemed to be connected to it. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he got up before moving to change into his robe, his towel never leaving his head.

Stepping out of the bathhouse, he stopped when a group of people moaning and groaning blocked his way, taking the width of the hallway. Stopping in the midst of drying his hair, he shifted his towel slightly to get a better view of them, another wave of nostalgia washing over him when he saw their faces.

After Mitsuru's execution, which only the likes of Koromaru, Ken and Aigis were spared from as they kept their clothes on, the large group of young adults trudged out of the large room, making their way towards their own rooms. But in the midst of their journey, Mitsuru had stopped them and gave them another lecture about decency and morals, emphasizing the consequences should another incident happen. While they were being lectured, a voice caused them to jump, not thinking that anyone would be awake at the time.

"Excuse me, could I pass?" He asked, getting the group to jump at the sound of his voice.

"O-Oh! My apologies! We didn't meant to block your way." Mitsuru said, quickly apologizing for holding up a fellow guest of the inn.

"Don't worry about it." Minato said, returning to drying his hair as he passed the group, leaving them in silence.

"W-Whoa, didn't think anyone else but us would be up at this hour." Yosuke said, getting a nod of agreement from the others.

"Hey... Didn't he seem sorta, familiar?" Junpei asked, getting a curious look from the others.

"No, not really. I doubt we'll see him anywhere but here." Chie said, getting a nod from a majority of the others.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel like I've met him before." Akihiko admitted, getting even more curious stares.

"I agree, I feel as though we've met before but I can't place my finger on it." Mitsuru said, getting a shocked look from the others, knowing that Mitsuru never forgot a face.

"I also feel as though I know him, but my memory banks and database holds no information or records about a male that matches his voice or build." Aigis reported, scanning through her memory banks for the fourth time.

Seeing the that Shadow Operatives all seemed to have some sense of familiarity with the unknown man, the Investigation Team nodded at each other, they would find out if that man did in fact have a connection to them as well.

With Minato, he quickly changed before donning his beanie, once again fixing it so that it covered a majority of his hair and eyes. Seeing that everything was in order, he grabbed his backpack before opening it and retrieving his evoker and a holster. Slipping the holster over his shirt and adjusting it so that it remained hidden, he placed his evoker inside of it before donning his blue jacket.

Checking himself in the mirror and seeing no hint of his holster of evoker he tested the system, slipping his hand to the left side of his abdomen and drawing his evoker. He repeated the action a few times before he was satisfied that it worked. Grabbing his wallet, headphones and MP3 before slipping them on, he selected a song as a small smile graced his features as the music flowed out of his headphones. Placing the MP3 player into a pocket made specifically to hold it, he made his way out of the room and into the town.

(Time Skip - A Few Hours Later)

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Lobby)

Finished with washing up and changing, the Shadow Operatives parted ways with the Investigation Team, agreeing to meet up later in the day to give them a tour of the city. Once they were finished with everything, they met up in the lobby of the inn as they planned out their plan for the day. Going over a list of popular tourist spots, which were limited, they had the framework for their plan before set off, intent on relaxing for the next two weeks.

"Is everyone in agreement with this plan? Any objections or suggestions will be taken now." Mitsuru asked, getting wry smiles from her friends as she entered her commander mode by habit.

"We're all fine with the plan Mitsuru-senpai, we're here to relax after all." Yukari said, getting a nod from Mitsuru and the others.

"I think it sounds great Mitsuru-senpai, it's a great way to start our vacation!" Fuuka chimed in, getting a smile from the redhead.

"Alright, well it seems that the girls are in agreement. Gentlemen, do you have anything to say?" Mitsuru asked, getting them to sweat and shake their heads vigorously.

"N-Not at all! We're all game! Right Akihiko-senpai! Shinjiro-senpai! Ken!" Junpei quickly said, making Chidori giggle at his flustered state.

"Yeah, whatever. We're on vacation and all." Shinjiro added in a slightly irritated tone.

"Aww, Shinjiro-kun! Are you still upset about not having your beanie? Come'on! Even Junpei hasn't complained about his hat!" Hamuko said, pouting slightly as Junpei and Akihiko snickered.

"Hamuko-chan is correct, Junpei has only complained three times about his hat since the beginning of this trip while Shinjiro has complained seven times." Chidori chimed in, making Akihiko and Junpei laugh even harder.

"Y-You got something to say?! Then say it!" Shinjiro said, a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"What? Us? We've got nothing to say Shinji!" Akihiko said while trying to reign his snickers as Junpei just started laughing.

"Tch." Shinji growled out, turning away from the two as Hamuko and the rest of the girls giggled at his behavior.

"Well, I think we should get a move on. We'll need to make the best use of our time to make this schedule work." Ken said, getting a bark of agreement from Koromaru.

"I agree, then let's begin." Mitsuru announced as they made their way out of the inn.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Junes - Food Court)

Gathered in the June food court, the members of the Investigation Team were happily chatting about their plans for the day. When Yu finally arrived, stating that Nanako had gone to play with her friends who came back for the summer, they filled him in on the situation at hand and their new case.

"So we're going to investigate that guy's connection to Mitsuru-san and the others?" Yu asked, getting nods from the other members of the team.

"I know it sounds crazy partner, but I can't help but feel something off about him too. I really can't describe the feeling I get from him." Yosuke said, getting a curious look from Yu.

"I agree with Yosuke, Sensei! I can't help but smell something bear-y suspicious about him. I don't think he's here on vacation at all!" Teddie said, getting a nod from Yu.

"I have to agree. Something about that man makes me feel a little wary, like he's dangerous. I can't quite explain it as well." Yukiko admitted, getting shocked looks from her friends.

"Dangerous?! Then why are you letting him stay are your inn?! He could be another murderer or something!" Chie said, raising her voice a little at the thought of another string of murders.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean dangerous like when someone describes a dragon, something that's extremely dangerous if you want to fight it but will leave you alone if you don't disturb it." She said, getting a sigh of relief from Chie and Yosuke.

"Well I say we just go up to the guy and talk to him, ain't nothing wrong about asking him if he's done anything wrong. It'd be more suspicious if he didn't want to talk." Kanji suggested, getting a wry smile from the others at his bluntness.

"Kanji! Didn't you just hear what Yukiko-senpai said? He's dangerous, if we walk right up to him and start accusing him of being suspicious or questioning him without cause who knows what will happen!" Rise said, scolding Kanji at his rather upfront idea.

"So what do you all suggest we do? If what you're all saying about him being dangerous is true, then I don't think that a direct approach will be a very good idea. If he's really doing something behind the scenes, then he's probably doing it at night. That being said, what would or could we do? We can't summon our Persona outside of the Tv World remember." Yu said, getting the group to quiet down, remembering the limitations of their abilities.

"Damn, he's right. If he's doing something in the real world we're powerless. The best we could do is notify the police or Mitsuru-san's group about what he's doing." Yosuke said, furrowing his brow at the thought.

While her friends were busy discussing their plan of action, Naoto had remained quiet through it all. While she didn't speak up, she shared the same sentiments as the Shadow Operatives, she felt an overwhelming amount of familiarity towards that man. She didn't know why but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she knew him and knew him for a long time. Just thinking about him caused her to feel a sense of nostalgia that she never felt unless she was at home looking through her photo album.

" Naoto? Naoto!" Kanji suddenly said, getting her to jump slightly in her seat as she looked around.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked, getting confused looks from her friends.

"Weren't you listening? We're going to meet up with Mitsuru-san and tell her about our plan. I think it will benefit both our groups if we join together to find out more about that person." Yu said, getting a look of surprise from Naoto.

"O-Oh! I see, that's a great plan. Power in numbers." Naoto said as her friends gave her a concerned look.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of out of it." Chie asked, worry evident on her face.

"N-No! I'm fine! Please, don't worry about me! I'm just thinking about what that person's motive could be for being so secretive." Naoto said, getting hesitant nods from them.

"Alright, then we're supposed to meet up by the shine so let's go!" Teddie enthusiastically said, getting a few wry laughs from the rest of the group.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Tatsuhime Shrine)

"Hmm... They're 10 minutes late. It's rather odd for a group that experienced to be this late." Mitsuru said, glancing at her wristwatch before scanning the area.

"Hey, don't be so strict Mitsuru. We're on vacation after all, it's fine to be a little late." Akihiko said, taking a sip of his favorite protein shake as Mitsuru shook her head.

"Akihiko, timeliness is an invaluable skill. Even if we are on vacation it is no excuse to be late." Mitsuru replied, getting a chuckle from the young man.

"Akihiko-san is right Mitsuru-san, you should relax a little more. We are on vacation, it's fine to be a little less rigid when it comes to rules and such, though I'm not saying that we should completely disregard them!" Ken said, quickly adding the last bit as Mitsuru directed a slightly icy gaze at him for suggesting they neglect the rules.

While they were waiting for the Investigation Team at the shine like they had agreed to earlier in the day, the group found different ways to pass the time. Chidori was teaching Junpei how to draw, giggling once in a while as his drawing seemed to be getting worse over time rather then better. Fuuka was laughing and chatting with Aigis and Yukari, the trio talking about the teens who tried to hit on them earlier, only to be shot down by all of them without batting an eye. Shinjiro and Hamuko were just enjoying the other's company as they watched Koromaru race around the shrine, taking in smells. Ken and Akihiko were having a friendly conversation of nutrition, Akihiko suggesting multiple types of protein and training regimen to help Ken build muscle as the teen laughed wry at his suggestions. Mitsuru was controlling the urge to check her email and work, beginning to crush the cup she held in her hand.

Just as the last strands of her self control began to snap, a myriad of footsteps caught her attention and the attention of everyone present, Stopping in the midst of their activities, they turned and smiled when they saw the faces of the Investigation Team approaching. When they finally made it, Mitsuru once again lectured them about the importance of timeliness, bringing up the fact that they were 20 minutes late, the group apologizing as their meeting had gone over the scheduled time. After things settled down, the Investigation Team decided to bite the bullet and cancel the planned tour of Inaba, opting to tell the Shadow Operatives about their plan.

"So... You want to investigate that man from this morning to find out if he's hiding anything." Akihiko said, his normally friendly look replaced with a sharp, stern one.

"Y-Yeah, we all felt something off about him so I thought it'd be a good idea." Yosuke said as he tried not to flinch under the unusually sharp and serious looks of the normally friendly Operatives.

"Well,, what do you think Mitsuru? We're on vacation right, think we can afford to look into this?" Akihiko asked, turning towards their leader as she closed her eyes in thought.

"I'm not quite what we should do. While it is true that we're on our vacation, can we really let someone who an experienced group of individuals deemed as dangerous, walk around freely?" Mitsuru asked back at her team, the Operatives exchanging looks between each other.

"I think we should look into it. If he's really as dangerous as they say or think he is, we're better off taking care of it now before it gets worse." Junpei said, getting a nod of agreement from a majority of the group.

"I agree with Junpei, if something happens while we're here and we didn't do anything, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself." Hamuko admitted, the others agreeing with her reasoning.

"Alright, then I can assume that we're in agreement to look into this man?" Mitsuru asked, getting nods from both parties.

"Then as of right now, our vacation is on a temporary hold. Based on the information that we have now, we'll trail him once the sun sets. Be prepared for tonight. That is all." Mitsuru ordered, the Shadow Operatives nodding before they headed back to the dorms as the Investigation Team stood a little bewildered by her leadership.

"Whoa, Mitsuru-san really is the head of the Kirijo Group." Yukiko said, her friends nodding in agreement with her.

"Mitsuru-san is right, we need to get ready for tonight. We'll meet up at Junes before we head to the Amagi Inn alright?" Yu said, getting nods and salutes from his friends, making him laugh as little before they joined in.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Central Shopping District)

Glancing around, Minato saw that a majority of the shops that dotted the district were either closed or out of business. Walking though the quiet district, he overheard a conversation about a group of teenagers who were planning on taking down Junes or something of the sort, the women who were gossiping leaving the area before they finished. Deciding to take a seat on a bench nearby, he contemplated the possibility that the teenagers the women were talking about were going to be the next ones to unlock the ability to use their Shadows.

The guard from before didn't seem to have any insecurities or internal conflict that would explain his ability to manifest his Shadow. But then there was miasma that shrouded him, perhaps that was the catalyst that allowed his Shadow to manifest and keep its form. It certainly had the look and feeling to back up that claim. Shaking his head, he stood back up before making his way back to the inn, his next destination being Junes when midnight came around.

(Time Skip - A Few Hours Later)

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Minato's Room)

Opening his eyes, Minato checked the time and saw that it was a 11:21pm. Getting out of bed and stretching, he kneaded out the kinks in his shoulder and neck before he got dressed once again. Making sure that he had everything, he grabbed the phone that Nyx had created and checked its functions. Seeing that it had a stylus and writing app with a recorder, both audio and visual along with a high spec camera and sensitive microphone, he pocketed it, seeing as it would be invaluable to take down information. Discarding his wallet and slipping on his holster and evoker, he fixed his cap before he exited the inn.

As Minato exited the inn, the combined groups of the Investigation Team and Shadow Operatives followed after him. With Mitsuru and Yu leading the groups, they exchanged looks with each other before nodding, giving Minato a few minutes to create some distance before they followed him.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Central Shopping District)

Arriving in the shopping district, Minato stopped before the turned around, having felt that someone was following him since he left the inn. Now on guard, he turned back around before heading into a narrow alleyway, attempting to throw off whoever was tailing him.

"It appears that he's taken notice of us." Mitsuru said, furrowing her brow as the rest of the group felt a brief flash of panic.

"Damn, then he is more then he looks." Akihiko said, taking a breath to calm himself.

"If I had brought my evoker, I would have been able to following him from a distance." Fuuka said in an apologetic tone, getting Yukari and Hamuko to pat her on the back.

"It's fine Fuuka, we were on vacation remember? Mitsuru-senpai had specifically told us not to bring them." Yukari said, getting a nod from the person in question.

"I don't suppose you can summon yours outside of the Tv World?" Shinjiro asked Rise, the girl shaking her head in the negative.

"I wish we could, if we had those evoker things that you guys have we probably could." Yosuke said, feeling a little powerless at their situation.

"There's no use dwelling on it now, we need to keep following him. I think the best choice would be to split up into smaller groups to keep on his trail." Yu suggested the rest of the team agreeing to his decision.

Splitting into smaller groups composing of: Yu, Yosuke and Ken. Kanji, Naoto and Shinjiro. Teddie, Koromaru and Aigis. Junpei, Chidori and Yukiko. Chie, Akihiko and Fuuka. And finally Yukari, Rise, Hamuko and Mitsuru making up the final team. Nodding at each other, they split up and circled around the shopping district before heading into it.

Running down a fairly straight alleyway was the team composed of Yu, Yosuke and Ken.

"So what's the plan Yu-san, Yosuke-san? What do we do if we're the ones to meet that guy?" Ken asked the two young men running beside him.

"As of right now, our current goal is to catch that guy in the act of doing something. If we do get into a fight, well. We'll have to improvise." Yu said, getting a nod from Ken and a smile from Yosuke.

"That's our leader for you, always calm no matter what the situation is!" Yosuke said with pride in his voice as Yu gave him a wry smile while Ken quieted a little bit.

With Kanji, Naoto and Shinjiro, they were doing their best in the rather narrow alleyway, Shinjiro having gotten stuck at one point.

"Tch. This is a pain, once we find that guy he's going down." Shinjiro said in an agitated tone, already irritated for having his vacation interrupted.

"I'm with you on that one Shinjiro-senpai. This guys is gonna get it real good." Kanji said, cracking his knuckles as they rounded another corner.

"Let's not do anything rash. Remember, we don't know what he's capable of." Naoto chided the two, getting Shinjiro to grunt while Kanji nodded.

With Koromaru leading the pack, Teddie and Aigis dodged the maze of trash that littered the alleyway.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked out in a happy tone, his tail wagging as he traversed the alleyway.

"Koromaru-san says "We're almost there." Teddie-san. We should increase our speed in order to reach our destination faster." Aigis said, turning to the blonde lagging behind her and Koromaru.

"W-Wait! I'm not used to all this running! This is unbearable!" Teddie groaned, his legs already aching from all the running.

With Junpei, Chidori and Yukiko, they were in a relatively neat alleyway, Chidori admiring the graffiti that littered the walls.

"How interesting. The artist seems to be trying to portray their inner turmoil and expresses it as a mass of color. How beautiful." She said, admiring the work of modern art.

"Chidori-san! Now isn't the time to be admiring that! We've got to hurry!" Yukiko said as she turned around.

"Yeah, let's go Chidori!" Junpei said, picking her up in a bridal carry, much to her chagrin.

Sprinting through the alleyway, Akihiko didn't stop until he heard the pants of his two companions. Turning around, he saw that Chie had managed to keep up with him for the first few minutes but Fuuka was left far behind.

"A-Akihiko-senpai! P-Please wait! I'm not suited for physical recon remember!" Fuuka called out, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"I-I agree! You're in much better shape then all of us! At least hold back a little!" Chie said, taking deep gulps of air.

"Alright, I'll slow down, but we need to hurry! We've gotta be the first ones there!" Akihiko said in an excited tone, making the two young ladies sweat drop.

With the last group, they had traversed through the alleyway without much trouble, Mitsuru was carrying Rise in a bridal carry much to the younger lady's chagrin.

"So what's the plan of engagement Mitsuru-senpai?" Hamuko asked, keeping her eyes forward.

"As of right now we don't have one. We need to keep ourselves as hidden as possible, if my instincts are correct, he is extremely dangerous. Without our equipment, we're in a bind." Mitsuru answered, getting a nod from the auburn haired girl.

"If that's the case I should have taken the rooftops, it would have given me a better vantage point, not to mention it would be out of sight." Yukari whispered, getting an apologetic smile from Hamuko and Mitsuru.

"Umm... Are you guys even human?" Rise asked, a little perturbed by the efficiency that the three showed for the recon mission.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Central Shopping District Center)

In the center of the shopping district, the alleyway that Minato had taken led him to a wide open area that a group of masked teens were gathered. When he stepped out into the open, they stopped what they were doing and turned to face him, drawing weapons as they did.

"W-Who the fuck are you!?" One of the teens shouted, holding onto a baseball bat as he leveled it at Minato.

However Minato opted to remain silent, his eyes scanning them for any sign of the miasma. Not seeing any trace of it on them, he was about to turn to leave until they called out to him once more.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going!? You're not leaving here awake you bastard!" A teen holding a golf club shouted, taking a step forward.

In the shadows of the alleyway, the splintered groups had finally reached the center of the alleyways. Catching sight of the man they were looking for, they were about to confront him but stopped as the group of masked teens advanced on him.

"Not talking huh? Not like it matters, you'll be out soon enough!" The baseball wielding teen shouted, swinging the wooden bat at Minato.

Side stepping, he dodged the swing as the teen stumbled forward due to the momentum of his swing. Quickly righting himself, he rushed down Minato once again, swinging like a madman as Minato evaded each of his swings.

"Stay still you asshole!" The teen shouted, slightly out of breath as Minato dodged another swing.

Quickly growing irritated at his causal dismissal of one of their members, the rest of the teens soon advanced on him, their weapons drawn. Seeing the armed group advance on the man they were following, the groups were about to take action but stopped in their tracks when he finally retaliated.

Dodging a swing from the bat one more, Minato grabbed the wrist of the teen holding it before he broke it and kicked him away. Ducking under the swing of a golf club, Minato swept his feet out from under him, kicking the teen in the when they hit the ground. Quickly getting up, he brought his arms up to block a strike from another bat before he grabbed it and spun, slamming his elbow against its wielder's face, a wet crack indicating a broken nose.

Yanking the bat out of their gasp, he used it to parry a swing from another bat before slamming the end cap into the attacker's gut. Grabbing their head, Minato brought it down as he brought up his knee, the two meeting in as another wet crack echoed out. As he released the teen, they crumpled to the ground as the rest of the group backed away, dropping their weapons as Minato turned to face them.

With the Investigation Team and Shadow Operatives, they were shocked to say the least. He had taken on a group that large without taking much damage, at least from what they saw. If he wasn't suspicious before, he was right now. After this situation ended, they would confront him and demand answers, even if they had to resort to other means. Seeing that the encounter was over, they were about to make themselves known but froze, their eyes widening as they saw something they couldn't believe.

Minato also froze when he saw the same black moth from before, but it wasn't the moth that caused him to freeze, it was the fact that the remaining teens were now covered in the black miasma that he was searching for. Taking a step back, he steadied himself when he saw a number of black cards descend into their hands before they crushed them.

"Shadow!" They shouted, as a black haze and wind suddenly surged from them.

Appearing in front of him were six shadows; a Magic Hand, a Laughing Table, a Lying Hableri, an Elegant Mother, a pair of Trance Twins, and a Rain Wheel. Soon, the teens started laughing as they threw their heads back, their shadows surrounding Minato as he tensed, narrowing his eyes at his current situation.

With the joint group, they couldn't believe their eyes. They had just summoned Shadows like someone would summon a Persona. And they did it outside of the Dark Hour and Tv World. They were broken out of their thoughts when they saw the Shadows advance upon the man they were chasing. A few of them cursing under their breath, they knew that they were powerless to help. They were without equipment, so even if they wanted to help they couldn't.

Quickly, Mitsuru turned and saw Aigis, the two meeting each other's eyes and instantly Aigis nodded. Standing up, she sprinted to the group of Shadows, stunning the teens and the Shadows as the fired at them, making them move to avoid the hail of bullets. Taking up a position next to the man they were tailing, she glanced at him and saw that he wasn't as surprised as she expected him to be, his heart rate and brain waves not changing in the slightest.

"**Mabufu**!" One of the teens shouted as the Magic Hand raised itself towards Aigis and Minato, a blue stream of ice shards raced towards the two.

Aigis was broken out of her thoughts when Minato shoved her out of the way, the ice shards passing harmlessly overhead. Turning, she saw that the man had protected her and but in turn, had his shoulder partially frozen. Widening her eyes, she returned her attention to the Shadows as she stood up, aiming her hands at them as she fired another volley of bullets at them. As she did this, she tried to summon Pallas Athena, only to find that she was unable to.

"**Magarula**!" Another of the teens shouted as the Elegant Mother raised its hand towards them as they were blasted into the air by the sudden surge of wind.

Impacting the ground with an audible thud, Aigis' motor functions were scrambled slightly as she sat back up with a little difficulty. As she did, she saw that the rest of the team approached her and the man, standing beside her as they faced the Shadows, the teens behind them howling with laughter. As the Shadows approached, the team tensed but that tension left their bodies when they saw the man stand and make his way slowly towards them.

Minato wasn't one to get angry very easily, he couldn't remember the last time he had even been upset. But something about the teens' laughter and the mocking faces of the Shadows really grinded his gears. Irritation filling his being, he reached to his side and pulled out his evoker. As he drew it and held it against his side, the entirety of the area grew silent.

"I-Is that...!" Akihiko started, his eyes wide as he saw the elegant device before him.

"I-It can't be! I'm the only one who issues evokers and only to those who I trust!" Mitsuru said, disbelief evident in her voice.

"This can't be happening." Junpei said, his eyes wide as he held Chidori close.

"It's not possible... Look, on the barrel!" Aigis shouted, her eyes wide with fear and soon tears as the others followed suit when they saw what she was talking about.

"Nyx..." Hamuko whispered, dread filling her entire being as Shinjiro held her close to his chest.

"B-But I thought Minato sealed him away!" Yosuke shouted, fear gripping his heart.

"T-This is a joke right...? There's no way this is possible... Minato-kun is still holding her back." Yukari said, her eyes wide and shaking.

"I-I can't move..." Yu said, his legs frozen in place as he realized the severity of the situation if what his instincts were screaming at him was true.

But their fears were realized when Minato brought the evoker to his head and pulled the trigger, a deafening shattering sound making their eyes ring as they cringed. When they opened their eyes, the Shadow Operatives could only feel dread and fear in their hearts, before them, once again, was the mother of the night and the bringer of the Fall.

" **I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come...****The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. I am the harbinger of the Fall, I will bring about your final judgment, and the judgment of those who call out to me. I am Nyx, mother of the night.**" Nyx said as she appeared behind Minato.

When Nyx was summoned, an overwhelming amount of pressure suddenly appeared, forcing the entirety of the area to fall to their knees with the exception of Minato. As Nyx leveled her gaze onto the shadows, they started panicking, attacking each other and trying to futilely escape. Raising her hand towards them, she waiting for Minato's command as he brought up his evoker to his head once again.

"**Night Queen**." He said, as crimson beams of energy descended upon the Shadows, disintegrating them as the teens who summoned them screamed in agony, clutching their heads.

Soon, a small crimson dome surrounded the area the Shadows had been standing before it dissipated, leaving nothing behind. Seeing that her work was done, Nyx smiled behind her mask as she faded away. Seeing that everything was settled, Minato was about to holster his evoker but sidestepped as a wave of fire passed him. Turning to its source, he froze as he saw the same black moth from before but it was behind it that had him frozen. It had a dark, featureless appearance with three eyes and bat wings. In place of hands and feet, it had pincers and resting upon its head was a gold crown.

But as soon as it appeared, it vanished, the moth with it. Sighing, he was about to leave but stopped when he heard a sob break the eerie silence. Turning, he rose an eyebrow when he saw that a few of the people he had saved earlier were openly crying as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost or someone who just came back from the dead." He said in an impassive tone, making the tears flow a little more.

Releasing a sigh, he pulled on his headphones and turned on his music as he walked away, holstering his evoker and pulling out his phone as he inputted his findings. As he left, the Shadow Operatives supported each other as the gravity of the situation fell on them. For him to have summoned Nyx, her seal was broken, and that meant that Minato had really died. After a few minutes of letting their hearts out, they made their way back to the inn, intent on getting the man to tell them everything that he knew.

* * *

**And that's that! If you're wondering, I went with everyone's epilogue look for the Investigation Team. But Naoto is based off of her look in ****Persona X Detective Naoto, while Nanako is based off of her long haired concept art.**** Sorry about that ending guys, it's a little rushed I know. I hope that you like the premise that I used, if not, I'm sorry! Again, thanks for taking the time to read this! Don't be shy to leave a review and tell me what you think! Till next time, stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys! Sorry, it's been some time huh! Ah, well I hope that you all are still liking my story, even with the really infrequent updates and such. I've had a lot to deal with and well, it hasn't been pretty. XD But anyway yeah, here's my latest chapter! I hope that you enjoy it, I had to rewrite it a few times because my laptop's been acting up. Blah, but again! Tell me what you think alright? I know it's not the best story but I enjoy writing it. XD Anyways, you came to read right? Well let's a go! **

* * *

Blank Card - Chapter 3

As he left the area, Minato's calm and collected thoughts suddenly took a turn for the worse when Nyx's panicked voice suddenly rang out in his mind. Breaking into a sprint, he bolted towards the inn and his room to collect his belongings before the group who he had protected cornered him, Nyx's warning repeating itself.

"_**Minato! Do not let those people catch you or get a hold your belongings! If they do there's no telling what will happen!**_" Nyx cried out, the panic in her normally calm voice causing him to narrow his eyes as he sped up.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn)

Upon reaching the inn, Minato quickly greeted the receptionist as he sped to his room. Shutting and barring the door with a stalk of bamboo, he rushed to pack his things; quickly scribbling a note stating that he was leaving and attaching an envelope with the proper amount money for the cost of the night and the next day. As he finished packing, the sound of the door trying to be opened reached his ears, Minato mentally patting himself on the back for barring it.

Double checking that he didn't leave anything behind, he grabbed his briefcase and slung his backpack over his shoulder before jumping out the window as a myriad of loud voices could be heard echoing from the lobby as the stalk of bamboo started to break. Landing with a grunt, Minato ignored the pain as he made his way towards the outskirts of Inaba, the sound of his makeshift barricade snapping as the door slammed open.

After they collected themselves, the joint team of the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation Team rushed to catch the strange man before he fled the scene. Yukiko had called the inn and told them to stop the man, hoping that they at least slowed him down before they met up with him. As they neared the inn, the panic and adrenaline running through their systems making them speed up as they saw it.

As they stormed the lobby, startling the guests that didn't know what was happening, they saw that a few of the staff were in front of the room that they assumed was his. The male staff members were trying to force the door open without damaging it before Akihiko stormed over and forced it open with a loud snapping sound echoing about, making him wince as he knew that if he broke something Mitsuru wouldn't be happy.

Once the door was open, the group stormed in only to find that it was bare, save for the note and envelope that laid on the nightstand by the futon. After giving a brief search of the room, they didn't find anything out of place besides the bamboo stalk that was used to barricade the door and the items on the nightstand. Making her way over, Yukiko was about to grab the items but was stopped by Akihiko.

"Wait! Don't touch those!" He shouted, grabbing her by the wrist as she flinched, surprised by his sudden action.

"What do you mean wait?! We need to read it now! It could be a ransom note or something!" Yosuke shouted before withering under Akihiko's glare.

"Don't you get it? If we touch it now we'll contaminate it! These might have his fingerprints on them, we shouldn't be rash and damage them." He said calmly, getting a brief look of shock on the faces of the others before the nodded in understanding.

Quickly exiting the room, Akihiko returned with a pair of disposable gloves normally used to prepare food. Donning them carefully, he gingerly picked up the items before opening them. Quickly scanning them, he furrowed his brow as he read their contents.

"_I apologize for my sudden departure from the inn. Inside the envelope attached is the payment for today and tomorrow's stay._"

Turning the note over, Akihiko furrowed his brows as he reread the message, a frown marring his face.

"That's it? There's nothing else on there?" Kanji asked in a gruff tone, clearly irritated at the lack of information for all their effort.

"That can't be it! There's gotta be something else right? The envelope!" Yosuke said, getting a nod from Akihiko as he picked it up.

Opening the envelope, he pulled out the small stack of yen and flipped through each piece with care, turning over each bill to examine if they had anything suspicious on them.

"Nope, these aren't fake, they're all legitimate." Akihiko said, placing them back in the envelope.

After examining everything once more and finding that nothing was out of the ordinary, the group made their way to the large room that they spent the night before in, they settled down and reviewed the data that they had gathered.

"So what do we do now? We can't trace him without anything to go off on." Naoto stated, getting a round of nods from everyone in the room.

"That's that problem that we're facing now. I've already sent the evidence we found in the room to my top detectives, we should have the results in no less than an hour." Mitsuru said, getting a look of shock from the members of the Investigation Team.

"A-An hour?! Doesn't it usually take at least a day for those kinds of tests to get done?" Chie asked in an incredulous tone.

"Don't question the power of the head of the Kirijo Group! Mitsuru-senpai can practically get anything she wants, when she wants, where she wants." Junpei said as he chuckled, the other members of the Shadow Operatives laughing along with him, knowing that it was the truth.

"Iori please, you're embarrassing me." Mitsuru said shaking her head with a demure smile on her face.

"All kidding aside, we need to get to the real topic of discussion. Those kids... They summoned Shadows like they were Persona." Yu said, getting the laughter to die down, the somewhat light atmosphere turning serious.

"That's right. What the heck was that all about? I've never seen anything like that, even when we faced Strega." Shinjiro said, getting a tense reaction from his friends as the Investigation Team gave them a questioning look.

"Strega? What's that?" Yukiko asked, voicing the question that her friends were about to ask themselves.

"Strega was... A group of rogue Persona users who used the Dark Hour for their own personal benefits. They set up an internet website called "Revenge Request" where users could contract them to commit assassinations and other illegal activities, which were carried out during the Dark Hour." Fuuka answered in a quiet tone, Junpei squeezing Chidori's hand gently while the other members of the Shadow Operatives looked at her in understanding.

"W-What!? A group of rogue Persona users?! Assassinations?" Yosuke nearly shouted, his eyes wide in disbelief that someone would abuse the power they had like that.

"Yes. The members of Strega were artificial Persona users created by the Kirijo Group. They were picked up off the street and used as fodder for experimentation. But because their Personas were not awakened naturally, they had to take suppressants. It kept their Personas from killing them, but had severe side-effects " Mitsuru said in a bitter tone, her eyes burning with controlled fury at the darker side of her company.

"S-So what happened to them?" Teddie asked, a little fearful that they might still be lurking nearby.

"They're gone. We wiped them out. Chidori was a former member but she's undoubtedly on our side." Yukari said, making sure to stress that Chidori wasn't an enemy, seeing that the Investigation Team seemed to tense up when they heard that she used to be a part of the group.

"Wait. If you said that there were severe side-effects from taking those suppressants to avoid dying, how are you still alive?" Naoto asked Chidori, getting her to flinch before she lowered her head slightly.

"I honestly do not know. None of us do. I had several tests run on myself, but all of them had inconclusive results. I'm even able to summon my Persona without worry, and I've been healthier then I've ever been in my life. But if I had to hazard a guess, it would be because of Minato-san and the miracle he performed." Chidori said as she raised her head, getting a small smile from her friends.

"That Minato guy again huh? I would've loved to meet him, seeing as you guys talk so highly of him." Kanji said, getting a nod of agreement from his friends.

"I'm sure that he would've liked to meet you all as well." Mitsuru said with a small smile on her face, reflected on the faces of her friends.

"Well I think that that's enough excitement for one day. Mitsuru has dispatched a few Operatives around the area, so they're searching as we speak. We should all get a good night's sleep before we continue." Shinjiro suggested when he saw the slightly pale and worn faces of the team.

At first the others were hesitant to retire for the night, the thought that other Shadow users could possibly be using their powers for their own gain and the man who escaped gnawing at the back of their minds. But once Mitsuru and Aigis stated that an exhausted mind will only cause them to make mistakes during a possible confrontation, they ceased resistance and opted to stay at the inn for the night, thanks to Yukiko the Investigation Team had a large room to share with each other.

With the Investigation Team, they opted to turn in early for the night, having not been involved with Shadow activities since two years ago. Having been out of commission for such a long time they were a little out of practice, having been more exhausted then the Shadow Operatives, who had missions and mandatory training.

"Man. It's hard to believe that happened." Yosuke said while he laid down on his futon, getting the rest of his friends turn to him.

"I feel you Yosuke-senpai. What the hell was that about? Summoning Shadows like a Persona? It's way too crazy." Kanji said in a slightly anxious tone.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that they had the ability to summon them while we weren't able to even feel our Persona." Rise said in a nervous tone as she tightened her hold on her sheets.

"I agree. First off, how did they summon them outside of the Tv World or the Dark Hour? And they were Shadows, not Persona. We faced out Shadows and were only able to use them after they turned into Persona. It just doesn't make any sense." Yukiko said as she turned to face the others.

"Well, whatever it is I'm just glad that we have Mitsuru-san and the others here to help us out. Without them, I'm not even sure that we'd be able to do anything!" Chie said, plopping down next to Yukiko.

"I'm with you there Chie-chan! It's really fortunate that they're here, it'll make things a lot more bear-able! Don't you agree Sensei!" Teddie quipped as he rolled around under his covers.

"Yeah, I'm really glad that they're here. We've got a much better chance at success with them standing beside us. I just hope that nothing happens before we're able to do anything." Yu replied, folding his hands behind his head.

While her friends were chatting with each other Naoto remained silent, facing away from them. It wasn't that she didn't want to participate with the conversation, she really did want to give her take on the events that just took place, but she couldn't take the strange man who escaped out of her mind. No matter how much she tried to push him towards the back of her mind, he always forced his way back to the forefront of her mind.

"_Who is he? Why do I feel like I know him from somewhere? It's like... It feels like I'm thinking of Niisan when I think of him, but why?_" Naoto's thought, trying to find some impossible connection between her deceased cousin and the man.

Soon, the room quieted as the group inside finally were lulled to sleep, intent on getting up early to begin their new case.

With the Shadow Operatives, they opted to stay up later and discuss the plan of attack for the next day. The knowledge that other field agents were actively in the area helped a little to put their minds at ease but it still didn't rid them of the ice that formed in the pits of their stomachs. There were too many unknown variables that were included to completely put their minds at ease, especially with the knowledge that people could use their Shadows outside of the Dark Hour.

"And that's all the intel that I've managed to gather." Fuuka reported, using a laser pointer to express and emphasize key points on the projected chart.

"From what I found, it doesn't appear that those involved remember using their Shadows. It seems like their memories of being involved were wiped, similar to people and Tartarus." Fuuka continued, getting a few nods of the head from her friends.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Outside of the Dark Hour or the Tv World, we're not able to summon our Persona but they were able to summon Shadows like it was nothing." Junpei said, furrowing his brow as he mulled over the fact.

"If we had our evokers we could summon ours without any problems right?" Ken asked, looking towards his seniors as they furrowed their brows at the thought.

"It is true that we are able to summon our Persona outside of the Dark Hour, though they can only be sustained for a limited time before they dissipate. But what I don't understand is Aigis' inability to summon hers, it doesn't make any sense." Mitsuru answered, trying to figure out the reason why Aigis wasn't able to call forth Pallas Athena.

"I believe I know the reason Mitsuru-san. After that confrontation, I ran a diagnostics check on my systems and found that my systems that handle the summon of my Persona were partially corrupted. While I do not think it was possible, perhaps the shock of seeing Shadows summon in place of a Persona may have caused slight damage to it." Aigis reported, getting a nod from Mitsuru and a few shocked and relieved looks from the others.

"So it was just a fluke then, that's a relief."Yukari sighed in relief, happy knowing that she was still able to use Isis.

"Yeah, that takes a huge weight off my shoulders. It means that we can fight on even ground with them." Shinjiro said getting a smirk from Akihiko and a smile from the others.

"You got that right Shinji. Now all we need are our evokers and we'll be set." Akihiko said as he turned to Mitsuru who smiled in return.

"Don't worry about that Akihiko. They'll be here in the morning along with our equipment." Mitsuru stated, getting a smile from the rest of her friends.

"Well, what's the plan now? Once we get our evokers and equipment what're we doing?" Ken asked as the others contemplated their plan of attack.

"I'm not quite sure what we should do. On one hand, we have the power and the equipment to go out on our own and handle what may stand before us. On the other hand, we have no idea or information other then what we gathered so we would be going in blind." Chidori said, raising a few good points as the others nodded in agreement to her words.

"I'm with Chidori-chan, we're in a pinch here. Personally, I want to get out there and find out what the heck is going on here. But that's practically suicide without anything to go without any knowledge of the situation, thought that didn't really stop us from going through Tartarus did it." Hamuko said as the others perked up at her statement.

"Hamu-tan is right! We'll just have to be much more careful from now on!" Junpei said in a chipper done, getting the rest of the group to either smile or smirk.

"Then I guess it's settled. We'll continue on our own while being sure to be cautious." Mitsuru said, getting nods from everyone present.

Having dealt with the main topic at hand, they all opted to turn in for the night though once person remain awake as she stared out the window with a confused look on her face.

"_Who was that man? Why... Why did I feel so safe and secure when I stood by him? It almost felt like... Like I was standing beside him..._" Aigis thought as she stared at the night sky with eyes filled with longing.

(Time Skip - 2 Hours Later)

(Scene Change - Inaba: City Outskirts)

After nearly two hours of running, Minato let an exhausted sigh escape his lips while he closed his eyes as he leaned against tree. Taking a few seconds to recompose himself, Minato steadied himself before he looked around before spotting a small, rundown looking farmhouse.

Making his way over, he glanced around and saw the signs of an abandoned piece of property. The paint was chipped and worn down, there was a overgrowth of plant life on the roof and sides of the house, the windows were clouded and coated in cobwebs. But for all the wear and tear, it was in rather decent shape.

As he reached the door, he knocked and waited for a few seconds before opening the door and heading inside. Glancing around, he saw that there was nothing but dust, grim and cobwebs that covered every piece of furniture. Exploring the rest of the house he saw that it was in the same shape as the rest of it, but overall if it was cleaned up a bit it wouldn't be too bad. Setting his things down, he made his way to the window and dusted it off before peering out and checking the area.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he explored the rest of the property. Behind the house the was water pump, a large wooden tub and water heater and a shed that contained a old but functional generator and a myriad of slightly rusted tools and equipment. Taking the generator inside, he made his way around the house and collected anything of value before bringing it to the living room. After another two hours he had cleaned out the house and the rest of the property of anything value and had cleaned up quite a bit.

Wiping his forehead with his forearm, Minato sighed as he glanced around and checked his work. The living room, bathroom, kitchen and bedroom were all clean and he had set up the generator which, after a few tries, was up and running. After organizing his things he took the sheets, mattress and pillows from the bedroom to wash and dry, seeing as he didn't have any other options at the moment.

Once everything was all said and done Minato attached a power strip to the generator and started charging his electronics, including his MP3. Finally finished all that he wanted to get done for the day, he collapsed onto the recently dusted and cleaned sofa let his eyes close, his breathing slowing as he drifted to sleep.

(Time Skip - 4 Hours Later)

Minato soon awoke as the chirping of birds made it to his ears, his eyes fluttering as a few rays of sunlight made it through the curtains. Letting a yawn escape, he slowly got up and stretched, taking in the blissful feeling of his tight muscles being loosened. Making his way over to the generator he checked his phone and saw that it was almost five in the morning.

Making his way to the window, he scanned the area once again before heading outside and drawing water for a bath. Placing firewood into the heating unit, he lit it and let it heat up the water before stripping and letting himself sink into the tub, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips he took in the warmth of the water. Closing his eyes, he let himself sit in tub for a while before reluctantly getting out and changing.

Once he was done changing, he turned on his laptop and transferred the data that he collected from his phone to it. As he scanned through it once more, he frowned at the lack of solid information that he had collected. Most of it involved the moth and the miasma that was connected to it, and in turn, the ability of those who were shrouded in that miasma to summon Shadows. Other then that, he had taken note of the group of people that were involved last night. The question that gnawed at the back of his mind was the reason why they were there in the first place.

Letting out another sigh, he rubbed his temples as he mulled over what little information he obtained. What was the plan now? He was on the run from the group from last night, they were obviously after him seeing as they practically broke his door down when he escaped. He didn't doubt his ability to face them, seeing as he trained with the being that could end the world with a single thought, but it was the warning that Nyx gave him that caused him to avoid them at all costs.

Clicking his tongue in slight irritation, he closed his laptop and leaned against the wall, gazing at the ceiling as he tried to figure his next move. He didn't have much of a lead besides the moth and the miasma, adding in the fact that there were people after him didn't help much at all.

"_Minato, what's the matter? It's not like you to be so troubled over such minor details._" Nyx's concerned voice cutting through his thoughts.

"_I'm not really all that troubled, most of it's coming from the warning that you gave me earlier. Moving around the city while avoiding those people from last night is going to tricky. Not to mention the countless others that could be also searching for me. That's what's really making me apprehensive about investigating._" Minato explained as Nyx nodded her head, knowing that it was partially her fault for his troubles.

"_Then what are we going to do Minato? We aren't going to find the cause of the Shadow users' power by remaining here._" Nyx said in a worried tone, Minato closing his eyes as he folded his hands, he contemplated their next move.

What could they do at the moment? There were too many unknown variables to take into account, moving without any knowledge about their situation was blatant suicide. Minato had already died once and he didn't want a repeat of death. Mulling over the few choices he had, Minato slowly opened his eyes before standing. Making his way over to the table that held his evoker, he grabbed it and holstered it before heading towards the door.

"_As of right now we're with limited options. Adding in the fact that somehow people are gaining the ability to summon and control Shadows, it forces our hand. We'll just have to deal with whatever comes our way, though I doubt that anything could pose as a true threat to us._" Minato said as Nyx let a smile spread across her face.

"_You are correct in your assumption Minato! There is no foe that holds a candle to our combined power; there is no human stands on the same plane of power as you as there is no Persona stands on the same plane of power as I._" Nyx replied as Minato nodded in agreement before he fixed his beanie and exited their temporary base of operations.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn)

(Time Skip - 4 hours later)

As the light of the sun broke through the windows of their rooms, the Shadow Operatives woke up without the sleepiness that they had the day before. Quickly washing up, they each found a set of briefcases with their evokers and equipment inside one while the other held wireless radios.

"That's Mitsuru-senpai for you. With these we're all set for this mission." Junpei said as he held his evoker with fondness, turning it over a few times before holstering it.

"I agree Junpei, she never ceases to amaze me." Chidori added in as she holstered her own evoker, turning to Junpei as he nodded.

"Haha, well that's Mitsuru-senpai for you huh Shinjiro-kun! Look, she even got us the weapons we preferred!" Hamuko chirped as Shinjiro just sighed, though the small smirk on his face showed that he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, I know. Come'on we need to hurry up, the more time we take to get ready the less time we have to find that guy and figure out what's going on here." Shinjiro said as a bit of Hamuko's cheerfulness died down as she nodded with a fire in her eyes.

"You all set Ken? What about you Koromaru?" Akihiko asked as he holstered his evoker before slipping on a pair of specialized combat gloves.

"I'm all set Akihiko-san, Koromaru is also ready." Ken answered as he slipped his evoker into his evoker as Koromaru barked in affirmation.

"Yukari-chan, Fuuka-chan, are you two ready?" Aigis asked as she performed one more scan over her systems, nodding when she found no abnormalities.

"Yes, let's get going. We need to find out what's happening here." Fuuka said as finished braiding her hair.

"I'm ready Aigis, come'on, we need to get out there as soon as we can." Yukari replied as Aigis nodded, the three heading outside.

As they headed into the quiet lobby, the found Mitsuru sitting on one of the couches near the corner of the room. Making their way over, she looked to them and saw that they had attached their earpieces and were holding the briefcases that contained their weapons. Nodding to them, she stood up before they made their way outside.

"You all remember what our objective is correct?" Mitsuru asked as they headed towards the town center, getting a unanimous nod from her friends.

"Good. The situation hasn't changed from the last update that I received an hour ago and there have been no signs of the man from last night or of any other Shadows or Shadow users. For right now our main objective is recon, if you find anything radio in. Understood?" Mitsuru stated, getting another round of nods from her friends.

Stopping in the center of the town the Operatives nodded at each other before they paired off. Junpei and Chidori, Shinjiro and Hamuko, Ken, Koromaru and Akihiko, Aigis and Yukari and finally Mitsuru and Fuuka. Once they were out of earshot they radioed in and tested their equipment, satisfied and secured that their radios were working they headed off to find anything out of the ordinary.

(Time Skip - 3 hour later)

(Scene Change - Inaba: Junes - Food Court)

Taking a break inside of Junes Mitsuru and Fuuka made their way to the food court as customers made moved about in the store. Taking a glance around, Mitsuru and Fuuka saw nothing out of the ordinary and opted to have a quick discussion over lunch. Making their way over to various food kiosks that bordered the court, the two parted to make their orders. After getting their food they made found a seat and engaged in a light discussion.

"So far there's nothing out of the ordinary Mitsuru-senpai. Have the others found anything?" Fuuka asked after wiping her mouth with a napkin, Mitsuru repeating the action before speaking.

"No, it's rather unsettling if I'm being honest. Counting our group, there's a total of 23 operatives in Inaba alone but we still haven't found a trace of any Shadow activity or of that man." Mitsuru replied as she furrowed her brow slightly, a small frown marring her face.

"Ah, well don't worry Mitsuru-senpai! We'll find something soon, I'm sure that we will!" Fuuka said in a positive tone, trying to lift the spirits of her friend.

Her lips shifting from being downturned to being upturned, Mitsuru smiled at Fuuka's positivity. Seeing that her attempt to lighten the mood worked, Fuuka moved past the topic of the case and talked about where the others were. As they were speaking, they were visited by the very people they were talking about.

"Hey! Mitsuru-senpai! Fuuka-tan!" Junpei called out in a cheerful tone, getting the attention of the two.

"Ah! Junpei-kun! Everyone!" Fuuka cheerfully called out as the rest of her friends arrived, greeting the two with equal vigor.

After exchanging greetings the newcomers parted to grab their own food before rejoining the two, reporting their findings which didn't contain any new information.

"And that's all that we really found, just a rumor that there was something akin to the Midnight Channel that sporadically pops up from time to time. But after talking with Chie-chan and Yukiko-chan, who were walking by, they said that it was just a prank that a few middle schoolers made up." Hamuko reported as she poked at her fillet, her brows furrowed slightly at their lack of success.

"Other then that, the Investigation Team wanted to help us out but I turned them down. This isn't something that they should involve themselves with; it's our job to handle these kinds of things not theirs." Akihiko said as the others nodded in agreement, though there were a few hesitant nods.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't let them join? I mean they do have experience, they handled the case that involved the string of murders that happened a few years ago." Ken said as the others furrowed their brows slightly.

"I'm not sure that I want to involve them Amada. They've already done more then enough for us, I don't want to trouble them anymore then we have already." Mitsuru said as the young man nodded his head.

"Hey, don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" A cheerful voice called out getting the attention of the Operatives.

Turning around they saw the members of the Investigation Team looking at them with their eyes filled with determination. Sitting down, they argued that they should be allowed to join them on the case. After a few minutes of hearing their reasoning, the Operatives had a brief meeting and nodded, agreeing to let them join.

"But I must warn you. You won't have an evoker to summon your Persona nor will we be able to supply you with equipment." Mitsuru said, getting looks of shock from the younger group.

"W-What? Why not? We won't be able to summon our Persona without one right?" Yosuke said as Mitsuru nodded to confirm his question.

"I only have them made for those who I trust and who work under me directly. I trust all of you, you've proven to me that you're more then capable of handling Shadows but this stems from working under me. None of you are members of the Shadow Operatives." Mitsuru said getting them to nod at her answer, their determined and confident aura becoming disappointed and defeated.

"But, I suppose I could lend you all an evoker just this once." She added before they're downtrodden expressions brightened up considerably.

"Really?! Alright! We're back in action baby!" Yosuke shouted only to be wacked on the back of the head by Chie.

"Calm down you idiot! What if someone's watching us right now! Do you want them to know that we're able to fight them now?" Chie snapped at him, getting the others to tense up at her words.

"Chie is right, we need to be more careful. We don't know who's watching us." Yukiko added in as they discreetly scanned the area.

(Time Skip - 1 hour later)

Afterwards they discussed their plan of attack, the Operatives reporting their findings or lack of findings to the Investigation Team as they confirmed that they also haven't heard of anything happening in Inaba as of late. This seemed to cause a wave of unease through the group, not believing that something of this magnitude has gone this long unnoticed.

"It just doesn't seem possible. For something like this to not have been noticed by anyone is extremely unsettling." Naoto said as the others shared her sentiments, trying to find some connection between anything that they knew of.

"I say we just get back out, ask around and see if anyone knows something." Kanji said as the others laughed wryly at his bluntness.

"Kanji we just can't go around asking people if they know anything about Shadows! What if someone who we don't want to hear us, hears us?" Rise asked as Kanji rubbed the back of his head as he agreed.

"Well it ain't getting us anywhere just sitting here doing nothing. We'll have better luck being out there searching then in here talking about what if's." Shinjiro said as a few of the others agreed with him, the rest a little reluctant.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Shinjiro-kun, we need to come up with a better plan now that we've got a larger group." Hamuko said as Shinjiro just shook his head at her answer.

"I agree with Arisato, we need to focus our efforts now that we have a few extra hands to help us out." Mitsuru said as Akihiko spoke up.

"But we aren't doing anything by sitting here talking, that guy from yesterday could be right under our noses!" Akihiko said as Shinjiro nodded at his answer.

"I gotta agree with Akihiko-san and Shinjiro-san, we should try to find out a little more information. Sitting here isn't going to get us those answers but going out there might." Ken added in as Akihiko patted him on the back.

"I'm with Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai here, we should get out there!" Junpei chimed in getting a shake of the heads from Yukari and Chidori.

"Hell yeah! Let's get out there!" Kanji shouted as he stood up, Yosuke, Teddie and a reluctant Yu following.

"Guys, we should think about this first. Going in without a plan isn't the best idea." Yu said getting a nod from the ladies.

"Dude! What if Nanako is in danger? They might know that she's connected to you and might use her to get you out there. If we go now and find them we can stop them before that happens!" Yosuke said as Yu's head dropped, his eyes overshadowed by his hair.

"Let's get out there." Yu said as he raised his head, the "The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel" rising once more.

With that the males of the group, with the exception of Koromaru, stormed out of Junes. Heaving an exhausted sigh, they turned towards each other and saw that they were equally as irritated with the actions of their friends.

"Men." They all spoke at the same time as Koromaru whimpered in a hurt tone, causing them to fix their statement and apologize to the dog.

"Well there's no use going after them. Especially with Senpai leading them, they'll be fine and out of trouble." Rise said as the rest of the ladies present nodded.

"So what do we do now? With those guys out there we really don't need to go ourselves right?" Chie asked, getting Mitsuru to nod.

"We'll just have to wait for them to return. In the meanwhile why don't we try to find some connection that those Shadow users might have with that man or with something from the past events." Mitsuru said getting a nod from the girls as they pulled out their laptops and proceeded discuss the ideas that they had.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Abandoned Shopping District)

"_On the straightaway, they get caught up  
Grabbed - thrown down - smashed up  
I'm afraid of what's to come  
At the same time afraid of what I've become_"

His music playing through his headphones, Minato glanced around the and saw that there was no sign of the miasma or the moth. Letting a sigh escape, he took a seat on a nearby bench before pulling out his phone and checking the time. Seeing that it was almost one in the afternoon he put his phone back into his pocket before leaning back, thinking about his next move. As he was thinking he suddenly heard a familiar sound, a very familiar sound akin to glass breaking. Narrowing his eyes, he made his way over to towards its source, taking care in being as quiet as possible.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Tatsuhime Shrine)

At the same time the group of young men of the combined groups were taking a break at the shrine, a little disheartened at their lack of success when it came to finding any information. While they were resting, they were sharing in idle chatter, talking about mundane things ranging from favorite foods to least favorite movie.

"Really? I never pegged you as someone who'd know that kinda stuff Shinjiro-senpai, you know, because you look tough and all." Kanji said as Shinjiro scoffed at him.

"Like you're one to talk, I remember when you still had blonde hair. That definitely made it more outta place for you to be able to sew and cook." Shinjiro rebutted as Kanji flushed a little, knowing that it was true as well.

"Really? No way, I never imagined there was a cheat code like that!" Yosuke said in an excited tone as Junpei rubbed his nose in satisfaction.

"But of course! I learned it from a few buddies of mine but it does work, next time you head to the arcade try it out, it makes it a whole new experience!" Junpei replied as Yosuke flashed him a grin.

"I never imagined that could happen. That's... Amazing." Yu said in a shocked tone as Akihiko shook his head.

"D-Did that really happen Akihiko-san? I-It sounds rather crazy." Ken added in a tone of disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy but man, the paperwork after that almost drove me insane. It was probably worse then the actual incident." Akihiko replied as Ken and Yu stood by awestruck and slightly disturbed by his story.

"Ha, this is getting unbearable... Why did you guys have to drag me along?!" Teddie complained as the guys all stopped abruptly in the middle of their sentences before giving him a dry look.

"Do we really need to answer that...?" Yosuke asked in an incredulous tone, Teddie just looking away at the question.

Before they could continue and list off their reasons Akihiko's cell phone rang, catching the attention of everyone present. Quickly pulling it out and answering, he was first surprised and soon excited when he heard Mitsuru's voice on the other end.

"Mitsuru! Have you found anything?!" He nearly shouted into the phone, wincing slightly when he realized what he had done.

"Sorry about that." He quickly added in, hearing an irritated sigh from his friend.

"No worries. And to answer your first question, I'm afraid not. The rest of us are on our way towards the abandoned shopping district as we speak. I ask that your group continue to search around there, we'll be able to cover more ground this way. Just be sure to check in every half hour." Mitsuru said as Akihiko nodded, quickly relaying the message to the rest of the guys as they nodded.

"Alright then, we're on it. Be safe out there Mitsuru and be sure to get to us if anything comes up." Akihiko said as Mitsuru told him the same before they hung up.

Turning to the rest of the guys, they quickly went down a list of areas that they had already investigated, opting to swing by and check them once more before heading to regroup with the girls, to Teddie's relief. Gathering their things and throwing away their trash, they made their way to the areas that they had previously investigated before they met up with the ladies.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Abandoned Shopping District - Old Metalwork's Warehouse)

Hidden behind a partially collapsed pillar, Minato peered over and promptly narrowed his eyes when he spotted a number of cloaked figures gathered around what looked to be an altar, their hands held out in front of them similar to the Shadow users from before. Quickly checking his surroundings for any sign of danger, Minato made his way closer, the whispers soon becoming clearer and clearer as he neared the group.

"-mon it. Focus on the negatives of your life, what you aren't and wish to be. Will that power to the surface and force it awake." The cloaked figure with the emblem of a purple mask with the roman numeral for four on it sewn onto their shoulder.

"If I do this, I will be able to get revenge, right? I can kill that whore and that brat of hers then kill the bastard that took them from me right?" The cloaked figure across from him replied in a gruff tone, obviously doubtful of what was happening.

"Of course, there is nothing to worry about child." The figure from before spoke before holding out their hand, a blank black card resting in it.

Slowly the other figure reached out for it before bringing it up so they could examine it, turning it over, Minato's eyes narrowed even more when he saw that it was in fact the same card that was used to summon Shadows. Shifting his body to a more favorable position, Minato readied himself for what was to come as the figured crushed the card, the black shards falling to the ground.

"**I am a shadow… The true self…**" A warped voice suddenly called out as the shards recompiled into a shapeless black mass before taking the shape of the figure without their cloak.

Suddenly and without warning the Shadow struck its original self, piercing his chest as a pained scream escaped his lips. The screams were soon snuffed out by one of the other figures as they moved to cover his mouth, holding him still as his struggles to escape became weaker and weaker before they ceased completely, his body going limp as his Shadow started hollering in laughter. But its laughter was cut short when another of the cloaked figures stepped in front of his and summoned a card to their hand before crushing it, a warped looking creature appearing in a fashion akin to summoning a Persona rather then a Shadow.

The creature appeared to be arachnid in shape but possessed little to do with the animals that were also grouped in the category. It had four spider like legs that ended that were flesh-like in appearance and as grey as slate, an inverted and upturned fifth leg resting in the front of what could be called its cephalothorax. Attached to the top of its legs was a tightly connected column of bone, resembling the skeletal structure of a snake, a hulking torso resting at the top of it. Human in appearance, the color of its flesh was a green similar to decaying flesh. Instead of hands, it had another set of pointed "legs" that helped stabilize its upper body. On its back were two more sets of pointed claws that matched with its legs and hands. The head of the creature resembled the skull of a large bird with the bottom jaw missing, jagged teeth resting underneath the upper jaw. Finishing off the creature was a spiky tuft of brown hair, stiffer then the bristles of a boar.

"_**Minato... That's not a Shadow, that's a Persona...**_" Nyx said in a stunned tone, not believing what she was seeing.

"Jorougumo. You know what to do." The cloaked figure spoke in an icy tone as they held out a strange black box which released a sort of pulse, the Shadow's eyes widening before it turned around and ran.

The Shadow didn't get far as Jorougumo rushed it down, impaling its foreclaws into the shoulders of the Shadow, pinning it to the ground as it thrashed wildly about, trying to escape. In a horrific manner, Jorougumo raised its head before impaling the Shadow's skull with its beak, a wet cracking noise echoing before the Shadow dissolved into black ichor. But instead of fading away into nothingness like a Shadow normally would, the remains of the Shadow recompiled into a small black crystal which was promptly picked up by the closest cloaked figure.

"An we've obtained another. Just a few more before we're ready." The cloaked figure from before said as they moved back towards the altar, as Jorougumo faded away.

Reaching over, they placed the crystal into the center of it before summon their cards like before. Instead of crushing them however, they placed them around the crystal before it shattered, their cards glowing a faint black before it faded away. Done with their ritual, they broke down the altar and carried out the corpse of the member that was murdered by Shadow. As he was about to move, Minato stopped when he heard them speak.

"Make sure that everything is back to the way it was. We don't know who might be trying to poke around where they shouldn't. Afterwards, you know where to go."

Hearing a sound of confirmation, Minato heard the rest of the group make their way out of the warehouse as the sound of a lone pair of footsteps made its way to his ears. Peeking around the corner of the pillar, he spotted the now cloak-less member as she made her way around the warehouse checking around every nook and cranny for any sign of an intruder.

She was shorter then Minato, about a head and a half if he had to guess. Sporting a tomboyish look made by her golden blonde hair tied in a spiky ponytail hidden under a hat, and her clothing; a black tank top under an open white tracksuit top with matching shorts and sneakers. Her body was modest but lithe, showing that she was athletic, her posture supporting the claim as she walked with confidence.

Moving silently around her, Minato bid his time as he moved behind the cover of an old shipping container, waiting for her to round the corner.

Hearing her footsteps get louder, he tensed as she rounder the corner. Quickly moving in, he wrapped locked his arms around her neck as she let out a startled scream which was quickly cut off. Tightening his hold around her neck, she managed to peek around as her terrified gray eyes met his impassive silver ones. Quickly glancing around, Minato hoped that no one had heard her scream as he dragged her into the warehouse office, ignoring her thrashing as she tried to break free.

When they were finally in the office, Minato turned slightly and slammed his knee into her abdomen, forcing the air out of her lungs. Acting quickly, he swept her feet out from underneath her, a pained cry escaping her mouth as she hit the ground. Kneeling beside her he took a hold of her wrists with his left hand as he grabbed her throat with his right before pressing his knee onto her solar plexus as she stared up at him with her eyes wide with fear.

"P-Please! D-Don't hurt me!" She pleaded as tears raced down her face, her struggles becoming feeble as she realized her position.

"Tell me what I want to know and I won't." Minato said in a slightly cold tone, getting a shake of the head from the woman beneath him.

"First off. What's your name, and don't lie to me. You'll regret it." He asked, getting her to let out sob at order.

"A-Akira Iwasato, I-I'm a 2nd year college student studying medicine!" The young lady now known as Akira sobbed out, tears flowing down even harder then before.

Not hearing him reply, Akira glanced up at him and shivered when she saw how empty his eyes were, it wasn't human how impassive and unfeeling they were. But she panicked and started trashing once more when she felt his hand leave her throat and move onto her waist, bucking and trying to get free only to feel that he pressed his knee onto her harder, causing her to cry out.

"Please! Anything but that! I didn't want to get involved but I did! I didn't know that they would kill people! Please, I'm begging you! Please don't do this!" Akira screamed as she cried, having given up on trying to break his grip and instead resorting to beg.

She only whimpered when she felt him groping her butt, snapping her eyes shut as she continued to plead with him quietly. When she felt his hand leave her body, she peeked out of her left eye before opening both of her eyes when she saw him looking at her wallet. A little relieved that he wasn't feeling her up but checking her for verification of her identity, she tensed once more when he snapped her wallet shut.

"Looks like you were telling the truth." Minato said as he lifted his knee from her and releasing her from his grip.

As soon as she was free from his grip she was thinking about making a run for it but his voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Try to run and I'll break both your legs. I don't time for games or do I have the time to deal with uncooperative people." Minato said as she nodded stiffly, backing herself against the wall as she hugged her knees, still traumatized from earlier.

"What group are you a part of Iwasato and what was that ritual about." Minato asked as Akira visibly stiffened up.

"W-Well... I-I don't know... I-I mean, I don't know the real name of the group... W-We, I-I mean, they call themselves "Shadow Hunters". And that ritual... I-It was to make their Persona stronger..." Akira said as Minato narrowed his eyes at the new piece of information.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly took note of everything that Akira had told him. Furrowing his blow slightly, he returned his attention to her, taking note that she was much less tense then before.

"Making their Persona stronger? How so." He asked, taking note that she seemed a little confused herself.

"I-I'm not sure... I imagine that it's kind of like fighting against a boss in a videogame. Normal Shadows are kind of like regular minions that give out a small amount of experience points when you defeat them. But when you defeat someone's Shadow, especially one that's been recently freed it gives much more experience. That crystal that formed is a byproduct of a special item that they have, supposedly it crystallizes the very being of the Shadow it's used on and they split its power among themselves. But I don't know exactly what it is because I'm not one of the Heads." Akira explained, a little embarrassed that she used such strange vocabulary.

"The Heads?" Minato asked, looking up after he entered in her information.

"Yeah, they're called the Heads because they're the heads of their Arcana. The "Shadow Hunters" are split into factions based on the Arcana of their Persona. For example I'm under "Lovers" jurisdiction because my Persona is of the same Arcana as hers. They're the strongest of the Hunters and the most experienced when it comes to combat and operations." Akira reported as Minato tightened his grip on his stylus, her newest piece of information was unsettling to say the least.

"_**So they have specialized sects. If that is the case then we might be evenly matched if they decide to join together to battle us Minato.**_" Nyx said as Minato reluctantly agreed, there was no denying that they would be overwhelmed if they were attacked by a group of powerful individuals.

"If you belong to a group of Shadow Hunters, why are you guys going around making people summon their Shadows before murdering them? Just what's your group's objective?" Minato asked in a slightly icy tone, Akira shuddering upon hearing it.

"I-I don't know! I haven't been a member for more then a month! This was my first mission!" Akira quickly answered, shrinking under Minato's gaze.

"Tch. Where were you supposed to meet back up with them?" He asked, snapping her out of her stupor.

"O-Outside of Inaba. This was a field test to see if we were able to handle what the group does but... I never wanted to be a part of... This... And since I've been gone for so long, they've probably assumed that I wanted to leave as well." Akira admitted as Minato looked at her, seeing no traces of a lie.

"Anything else that you want to tell me." Minato asked as Akira furrowed her brow slightly.

"I... I don't think so. I haven't been to their base because we always met here, but after the ritual today we were supposed to change locations. Apparently they jump around and visit towns to recruit people there. I joined because they offered to pay off my college tuition and guarantee me a job once I graduated. I thought it was a sort of group that helped people but I should've known better, nothing in life is free or that easy." Akira said in a bitter tone, brushing away fresh tears from her eyes.

As she vented her frustrations, Minato quickly went through his notes and a list of details that she could know. Their objective, leaders, mission, anything that was of value she didn't know because she was even lower then a grunt. Though he did get a name it was a start and he learned that there was a way to strengthen one's Persona, though it was rather gruesome. The "Heads" seemed to be extremely dangerous and if Akira was telling the truth, they would all be around the same level of power meaning that there would be more then one that he would need to defeat.

"What're you going to do now? If you leave the group won't they want to silence you." Minato asked, getting Akira to shake her head.

"I-I don't have to worry about that. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them about them. They said that they won't stop us from leaving if we didn't want to join, they never said that we had to keep quiet about them. And even then, it's not like we have the power to do anything." Akira said as Minato furrowed his brow at that piece of information.

"_**Minato, if they are that sure that they won't be exposed then they aren't a small organization. And even if they are exposed then they are confident that they have the power to handle whatever comes their way, this is very troubling.**_" Nyx said as Minato mentally shook his head.

"Tch." Minato scoffed as he stood up, Akira tensing as he turned to face her.

"I was never here and you never saw me." Minato said as Akira nodded stiffly, releasing a sigh before she shakily got up and made her way out of the warehouse behind him.

When the light of the sun hit her eyes, Akira winced as she moved to rub them to rid her vision of the dots that danced around. When she opened them again Minato was gone. Looking around, she let out a relieved sigh as the danger had finally passed. When she started to stretch to ease her body of the aches and pains that littered it because of Minato's rough treatment of her only wince when she felt a shot of pain on her butt.

"Ouch, that's probably a really bad bruise. How am I gonna explain that to the girls..." Akira tearfully thought as she rubbed her sore butt.

Sighing once more, she turned around to see Minato standing there with a drink held out to her. Panicking at first she calmed down when she saw that he didn't have anything dangerous in his hands, he couldn't kill someone with a can of soda! Right? Hesitantly reaching over, she took the drink with a soft "thank you" before opening it. After taking a sip she quickly gulped down the contents of the can before letting out a satisfied sigh.

"T-Thanks, I was really thirsty." Akira said as a little bit of pink invaded her face, embarrassed that the people who just interrogated her had helped her out.

"Take it as an apology for treating you so roughly." Minato replied as he opened his own can before taking a gulp of it, walking away from Akira as she stood a little dazed.

"W-Wait! What are you going to do now? You aren't seriously considering trying to stop them are you?" Akira asked in a worried tone, why she was worried stumped her though.

"Someone has to. What they're doing isn't human and unless someone stops them now, they'll only get stronger." Minato replied as he turned to face her slightly.

"Why are you concerned about me? Didn't I just attack and interrogate you? Did buying you a drink really amend all the wrongs that I did to you?" Minato asked as Akira froze in the middle of her sentence.

"W-Well, no but... I-I don't know! I just... I just don't want anyone else getting hurt or killed!" Akira shouted as she snapped her eyes closed.

"I don't have time for this." Minato sighed as he turned and continued walking away, Akira snapping her eyes open as she watched him leave.

"Didn't you hear me! They're dangerous, you won't be able to beat them alone! Why don't you understand!" Akira shouted, not hearing a response from him.

Gritting her teeth, she rushed him down, intent on not letting him walk towards his death. As she neared him, she was about tackle him from behind but quickly stopped herself when Minato held his elbow out. Crouching, she tried to knock him down by taking advantage of her low center of gravity. But Akira's eyes widened when turned and dropped on her, his legs spread apart as he sprawled on top of her, hooking his arms underneath hers.

"Guh! T-This is a sprawl from wrestling isn't it? But you were just using grappling on me before." Akira said in a strained tone, trying to slip out of his grasp.

"Why'd you attack me?" Minato asked in his same impassive tone, causing Akira to freeze before she managed to slip out from underneath Minato, sliding out to the side of him.

Returning to a standup position, she got into a solid stance with her gray eyes full of determination. Getting up as well, Minato had his eyes trained on her as she tensed. Rushing in, she crouched and lashed out with a rising left which stepped to the side to avoid. Stepping in, she used the momentum that she had built up to lash out with a heavy cross that Minato parried, pushing it way as she stumbled forward.

Catching herself, she spun and tried to catch Minato with the heel of her left foot following through when he moved back to avoid it. Feeling a burning frustration in her heart at his casual dismissal of her attacks, she charged and lashed out with a flurry of blows. Classic combos composing of jabs and crosses, to complex combos involving knees and elbows. The more she was blocked, parried, guarded and dodged, the more frustrated she felt.

"I just don't want to see people die anymore! I watched my parents and my big brother die right in front of me and I was powerless to stop it from happening! I thought I had gotten over it but after what happened today with the ritual, it happened again. Sure that guy was scum but did he really deserve to die? I... I just don't want to know that someone died when I could have prevented it!" Akira shouted as tears fell from her eyes, all these years of being in wrestling and kickboxing and she was still weak.

"I-I know that your strong, you're fighting me without even trying and you have this confident and powerful feeling about you, but still! You can't beat them, no one but one of them can! Fighting against them is just suicide!" She continued as her will to fight began to run out, Akira resting her forehead against Minato's chest as she cried, holding onto him with her left hand pounding his chest lightly with her right.

"_**Minato. Please tell that girl to unhand you.**_" Nyx said in an icy tone, Minato imagining that she would be using an ice skill on Akira if she could.

"I just don't want anyone to die if I can help it." Akira sobbed quietly, Minato closing his eyes as he let a silent sigh escape his mouth.

After a few minutes of staying like that, Akira broke away from Minato with her cheeks colored pink as she furiously wiped away the tears that lingered in her eyes. Sniffling slightly, she avoided Minato's gaze as she looked at her feet.

"Th-Thanks... Sorry about that..." Akira said in an embarrassed tone, Minato shaking his head in response.

"_**Tch. She should be, the luxury of embracing you belongs to me, and me alone!**_" Nyx said with conviction making Minato mentally shake his head once more.

"If that's how you feel then protect those who are close to you. You don't need to worry about me, you don't even know me." Minato said as Akira flushed a little deeper at the truth in his words.

"W-Well... Can I know you?" Akira asked as she peeked up to meet with his eyes, Minato internally cursing.

"_**Minato. Ignore her. Leave her this instant, I can't stand her pathetic look any longer.**_"Nyx said in an irritated and angry tone, Minato internally raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"There's nothing to know. I'm someone who you shouldn't get involved with. Didn't you believe that I was going to do something horrible to you earlier?" Minato said as Akira tensed before relaxing, taking a step forward.

"B-But you didn't have the intention of doing that r-right? If you w-wanted to you would have done so, but you were just searching me, l-like what they do at the airports." Akira rebutted as Minato shook his head at her answer.

"I-I don't think that you're a bad person. If you were truly a bad person you would have killed me or got rid of me once you were done interrogating me. B-But you bought me a soda and talked with me, even if it was more like a fight." Akira said as she reached out to take a hold of his hand, Minato mentally facepalming.

"_**Minato, if you let that girl so much as brush her hand against yours I'll make you regret it!**_" Nyx shouted as Minato flinched upon hearing her, never having heard her raise her voice.

But as Akira was about to reach his hand a myriad of shouts and barking reached the two of them, when they turned to face the source of the voices Minato bit back a curse that almost left his mouth. Standing on the opposite side of the street were the ladies of the group from the night before, and to make matters worse they were equipped with weapons that weren't present before. Tensing, he turned away from Akira who looked a little stunned before she turned a little angry.

"_W-Who are they? And why do they look so angry at him? Wait... C-Could he be a cheater? And those are his ex's!?_" Akira thought as she trembled slightly, having thought she was just another conquest of his. But before she could explode the ladies from the other group did.

After they had called the guys they were unsuccessful in their quest to gather information. When they reached the abandoned shopping center they found that it was empty, and after a quickly search around the area they were about to leave but Koromaru froze. Seeing him so serious caused alarms to go off in their heads. When he started sniffing the air and suddenly took off running, they quickly followed him, knowing that his nose was never wrong.

When they arrived, they saw that it was the man from the night before with a young lady who looked like she had been crying. Seeing that alone caused anger to boil up from within them, as they were about to approach they stopped when she wiped her eyes and took a step towards him. Seeing that, they had many questions racing through their heads but stowed them away for after they had apprehended him.

"You won't be escaping this time." Mitsuru shouted, her eyes a colder and sharper then steel as she stepped forward, raising her rapier.

"Hamuko, Satonaka, you two will assist me from close range. Yukari, Aigis, Shirogane, Amagi, Yoshino you five prevent him from escaping. Fuuka, Kujikawa, be ready to track him in the event that he escapes." Mitsuru ordered as the other ladies nodded at her plan, readying themselves as Koromaru looked at them with a confusion present in his eyes.

Then without warning, Mitsuru charged forward with speed unlike anything they have seen from the years before. Seeing her charging him, Minato shoved Akira out of the way as he moved to evade Mitsuru's thrusts, narrowing his eyes when she landed a solid blow on his bicep. Tensing as she pulled back, Minato sidestepped as Hamuko's naginata came down, slashing the air that he stood just a few seconds earlier. Spinning it in her hands, Hamuko quickly unleashed a flurry of slashes that Minato managed to evade for the most part, getting a few superficial cuts in the process.

Seeing her back off, he ducked to avoid a kick to the head from Chie. Landing on her left foot, she lashed out with a flurry of kicks that Minato avoided before spinning and lashing out with her left foot that caught Minato's side while Minato countered with a palm strike to her chest, forcing the two of them to move to the side as Mitsuru and Hamuko stood at the ready. Thrusting her rapier towards his thigh, Mitsuru intended to end this as soon as possible, Hamuko mirroring her action by attempting to slash at the back of his legs.

But what he did next shocked and appalled them; catching Mitsuru's rapier mid-thrust, and stopping her assault as she looked on stunned, Hamuko halting her attack at the reckless action. Stepping in, he slammed his shoulder into Mitsuru as he lashed out and kicked Hamuko, who blocked with her naginata, causing the two to stumble back slightly as he pierced her rapier into the ground.

Tearing off a hanging piece of cloth from his shirt, he wrapped it around his hand as he scanned the area. The ladies had all snapped out of their stupor and were visibly tense, Hamuko and Chie standing protectively in front of Mitsuru who was glaring daggers at him. Soon the ladies who were acting as long range support quickly moved forward and raised their weapons at him.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Hamuko-chan! Chie-chan! Are you two alright?" Fuuka called out as she quickly made her way over with Rise.

"This guy is good I'll give him that." Chie admitted as she rubbed her chest, a little surprised that it didn't really hurt at all, it was like he wasn't really trying to hurt her.

But before they would move they heard footsteps before a yell, Teddie appearing with his claw raised to strike the man in front of them. Turning his head, Minato was able to avoid having his face being slashed but he was sent reeling back when Akihiko landed a solid blow on his cheek. Stepping in, he followed up his assault with a myriad of boxing combos which Minato barely blocked, his head still spinning from Akihiko's blow. Seeing an opening, Minato stepped in as Akihiko was winding up for a heavy cross.

Slamming his palm into his abdomen, Minato shifted and hooked his leg behind Akihiko's before he shoved him, making him trip and hit the ground. After he was done, he avoided a blow to the head by an irate Shinjiro as he swung his blunt battle axe at Minato. He was about to continue by Mitsuru's voice caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Shinjiro we're not trying to kill him, only to incapacitate him!" Mitsuru shouted as Shinjiro scoffed, carrying his assault regardless of her orders, after all he had hurt Hamuko right in front of him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him but I'll make him wish he was dead!" Shinjiro shouted as he spun and tried to slam his axe into Minato.

Cursing mentally, Minato crouched to avoid an heavy horizontal slash from Shinjiro as he adjusted his beanie. Akihiko had almost knocked it off with his surprise blow and all the dodging that he was doing only served to add to that problem. When he finished, he had to avoid a baseball bat to the head courtesy of Junpei.

"Are you guys trying to kill him! We need to stop him from moving for a minute not the rest of his life!" Yukari shouted as the guys quickly backed off, forming a circle around Minato.

Stepping into the circle, Mitsuru retrieved her rapier as before she glared at him. Motioning everyone to take a few steps back, crossed her arms in front of her as she stared him down, taking note that he had taken extra care to fix his hat in the middle of battle. It seemed that his identity was something he definitely didn't want them to know.

"It would be wise to surrender. You're surrounded and outnumbered, not to mention outmatched. You may be able to summon Nyx but we've defeated her once and we could do it once again." Mitsuru said in an icy tone, Minato mentally sighing as Nyx ranted in his mind.

"_**That, that, that... That impudent woman! It was only because of you that they defeated me! Minato, I demand that you summon me this instant! I need to show that woman where she really stands in comparison to me!**_" Nyx shouted before listing off all the things that she was better at then Mitsuru.

But before Mitsuru could continue Akira made her way into the circle and stood protectively in front of Minato, though she was unnerved by the stares that she was receiving. She had watched the entire exchange and she couldn't just stand there idle while he was fighting for his life. She didn't know why but she wanted to and needed to protect him, something about him drew her towards him. If she discounted all the things that happened earlier, her misunderstanding that he was searching her instead of feeling her up, the rough treatment she was subjected to while he interrogated her; he had been nicer then others probably would have been.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Akira shouted as the others tensed, Minato glancing at her from his crouched position.

"I don't know what this is all about but you must have the wrong person! He was with me the entire time!" Akira said as the other's raised their eyebrows at her.

"Do you even know what this is about?" Akihiko said as Akira shook her head in the negative.

"It would be wise to step away from that man. He is dangerous." Aigis said as Akira tensed, having heard the same words from him, himself.

"H-He told me that too but still, I can't just leave someone when they're in trouble." Akira said as she settled into a stiff stance.

But before any of them could continue Koromaru came running into the circle, barking like there was no tomorrow. Surprised at his sudden entrance, it only grew when he ran up to the man they had just finished attacking. Instead of attacking him, Koromaru starting running around him before he jumped at the man, who caught Koromaru almost unconsciously.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked out happily as he nuzzled against the man's chest, looked curiously at him.

"K-Koro-chan, what're you doing! Get away from him!" Hamuko shouted as the others called out to him.

"_**Minato, this might be the end... I don't see any way we can escape this situation without harming them. And even if we do manage to escape the two in the back can track us.**_" Nyx reported in a defeated tone, Minato mentally sighing in return.

As Minato stood up the rest of the group tensed, their hands on their weapons as they waited for him to move. But before they could they heard footsteps coming from an alleyway. Turning their heads, the Shadow Operatives and Naoto promptly dropped their weapons as Minato turned to face the newcomer. Tears forming in their eyes they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Standing before them was the former field leader of S.E.E.S and their friend. Standing before them was none other then Minato Arisato, looking like he did the day that he left them, still garbed in the uniform of Gekkoukan High..

"M-Minato!?" Junpei shouted as he stared at his best friend, not believing what he was seeing.

"N-Niisan... Minato-niisan!" Naoto shouted as she moved closer to him only for the man that they had been chasing to move between them.

"...Who are you?" The doppelganger asked, facing the hat wearing stranger.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first when asking for someone's name." Minato said as the other nodded slightly.

"Minato Arisato. You?" He said as Nyx shook with excitement, knowing that she was going to enjoy what was going to happen next.

Reaching up, he grabbed his beanie as everyone watched with wide eyes as he pulled it off, revealing shoulder length dark blue hair that matched exactly with the teen across from them. Lifting his head up the doppelganger's eyes widened when they met the other pair of impassive silver orbs looking at him.

"Minato Arisato." Minato answered as silence reigned over the area.

* * *

**And there it is guys! I really hope that you guys enjoyed reading it, please tell me what you think alright? I would really appreciate it! And sorry for the cliffhanger, I really like using them. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, long time no see eh? I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, I can't apologize enough to all of you amazing people who actually like this story. I've been busy with my Naruto story "A Son Forgotten" and dealing with all of the things that involves writing a story like that, but... From the feedback that I've been getting, it's kinda losing its fanbase which is alright. I hope that you guys still enjoy reading this story though as I really enjoy writing this one, there's not as much pressure and all of you guys are awesome with your ****hilarious ****feedback and comments, they always make me smile when I go back and read them. Haha, don't hate me if this isn't a very good chapter, I was kind of in a depressive slump and writing it on and off so the flow is really weird. DX Again, thanks for all of the continued support and dealing with my horrendous updates. Well, that's enough of me blabbering, you came to read right! Well, let's a go!**

* * *

Blank Card - Chapter 4

"Minato Arisato."

The silence that was left in the wake of his announcement was overwhelming. The "Minato" that appeared like he did young many years ago had his eyes wide with confusion and disbelief. Slowly, the doppelganger's face eased back into a controlled and calm mask, hiding the disbelief and confusion that swirled in his eyes just a few seconds prior. Taking his hands out of his pocket, he made his way over to Minato, the older dark blue haired young man gazing at him impassively.

"That's impossible. I'm Minato Arisato." The doppelganger said, locking eyes with Minato.

"That should be my line." Minato replied as he narrowed his eyes at the younger blue haired teen, the teen mimicking the action.

"**Minato, something is different about this guy. He... He feels like a shadow, but something is off about him.**" Nyx reported as Minato mentally nodded his head, getting the same vibe.

As they glared at each other, they ignored the nearby spectators as they openly gawked at the scene before them. The Investigation Team members were beyond confused before a sudden realization hit them. There were two of him, the only explanation that could be plausible was that one of them was the Shadow of the real one, the only question remaining being which was which.

The Shadow Operatives however could only be described as completely and utterly torn. They wanted to do nothing more then run up and embrace the two like their hearts begged them to, but then they remembered that there were two of him meaning that one was obviously a fake or even both perhaps. Akira was simply confused, not believing that she was actually seeing a younger clone of the person she had just met. Steeling themselves and holding back, they awaited the outcome of the glaring match between the two.

"Tch." Minato said before he rushed forward and caught the jaw of the doppelganger, sending him reeling back.

The doppelganger's eyes widening at the abrupt attack it managed to roll to the side to avoid a straight from Minato that punched a hole in the building that was behind him. Getting back up to a standing position, the doppelganger turned to the group of spectators before shouting at them.

"Junpei! Could you get me a weapon!" The doppelganger shouted, Junpei's eyes widening at the familiar tone of command that he had nearly forgotten after the past few years.

"I got your back Minato!" Junpei shouted as he tossed his specialized bat at the doppelganger, the younger blue haired teen thanking Junpei before moving to engage Minato once more.

"Wait! Stop!" Akira shouted as she stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Side stepping to avoid the wide arc of the swing, Minato bit back a curse when the doppelganger seemed to be gaining the favor of their group of spectators, seeing the nearly murderous glares that were being sent his way. Stepping in, he slammed his palm into the abdomen of the doppelganger as it wound up for an overhead swing. Its eyes widening as spittle flew from its mouth it dropped the bat before being staggering backwards.

"Minato!" Junpei, Akihiko and Shinjiro shouted before they moved to help the doppelganger out, Minato narrowing his eyes at them.

"You're gonna pay for messing with our friend you imposter!" Akihiko shouted as he unleashed a volley of blindingly fast jabs and crosses, Minato getting hit by a few of them before catching his left fist in his right hand.

Moving in, he buried his fist into Akihiko's side as the older man let out a gasp of pain at the force of the blow. Twisting his hand and arm, Minato locked the limb behind Akihiko before shoving him into the charging Shinjiro. The two stumbling before falling into a heap, Minato turned his body to avoid the downward arc of Ken's spear. The impact causing a metallic ring to echo about, Ken was sent rolling to the side as Minato kicked him away having to step in and raise his arm to block a strike from Hamuko's naginata.

"How dare you do hurt my friends like that!" Hamuko shouted as her eyes burned with anger, swinging her naginata in a circular fashion before swinging it in a diagonal fashion as Minato backpedaled to avoid being slashed.

As he did he had to lean back to avoid his eye being pierced by Mitsuru's rapier as her eyes burned with a collected fury in them, obviously angry at what had just transpired. Flipping onto his hands, Minato evaded the quick thrusts that were aimed at his joints, Mitsuru intent on incapacitating him. Making it back to a standing position he brought his arm up to block a head kick from a determined Chie, her eyes burning with the same determination. Landing on her feet she unleashed a wild volley of precise and powerful kicks that Minato either blocked or parried.

"Take this!" Chie shouted as she continued her volley without pause.

Catching her foot, he was about to slam her into the ground but was sent stumbling to the side when Kanji slugged him. Shaking his head to rid his sight of the spots that danced about he spun and smashed his elbow into the larger man's jaw as he reeled back from the blow. Shooting forward Minato tackled Kanji. Placing his hands behind his knees, he used his lower center of gravity to lift and slam Kanji into the pavement as a pained cry of pain left his mouth. But Minato quickly turned his head as a trail of blood trickled down his cheek from the bladed folding fan of Yukiko who's eyes were cold enough to freeze a blazing fire.

"How dare you." Yukiko said in frigid tone before throwing her fan with deadly accuracy, Minato lowering his head to avoid being cut by it once again.

"Don't!" Akira shouted as she moved to grab Yukiko by the wrist, preventing her from throwing another fan as the raven haired woman gave her a cold glare.

Rushing in, Akihiko and Chie teamed up on Minato with a deadly combination of punches and kicks, the blue haired young man unable to properly dodge or block all of the blows that were made against him. Seeing an opportunity arise, Minato backpedaled as Chie swung her leg in a wide arc as Akihiko charged him. Placing his hand on her heel, Minato shoved her off balance as her kick connected with Akihiko's abdomen, the older man gasping in pain at the impact.

Stepping in, Minato jumped and smashed his knee into Akihiko's chest as the silver haired man's eyes widened from the pain that exploded in his chest. Crumpling to the ground, he grabbed at his chest as pained breaths left his mouth, Shinjiro, Ken, Junpei, Yosuke and Kanji rushing over to cover him while Yukiko, Yukari, and Mitsuru moved to cover Chie.

Crouching low, he avoided the swing of two blunt objects as Yu and his doppelganger's weapons collided in a loud metallic screech. Yu had never been one to be angry, the last time being the events proceeding the battle they had with Taro Namatame's Shadow. After Nanako had died he had never felt such anger boil in his veins, it was like magma was flowing through him. But after seeing his friends get thrown around and beaten he was feeling that magma boil to the surface once more.

"You'll pay for this!" Yu shouted as he swung the large pipe in his hands, intent on paying back the blue haired man for harming his friends.

Shifting his body, Minato grabbed the pipe as it impacted once again with the ground, spinning and slamming his elbow into Yu's jaw as the silver haired young man was sent reeling back from the blow. Following through with his assault, Minato slammed his palm into Yu's abdomen as spittle flew from his mouth before the air was forced out of his lungs from Minato's fist burying itself deeper into the previously struck area.

As Yu crumpled to the ground clutching his midsection Minato spun the pipe he took from Yu before engaging his double, the doppelganger bringing the bat he borrowed from Junpei up to block the blow, the blue haired teen's arms buckling from the force of the blow, wincing as the metallic clang echoed about. Letting go of the pipe, Minato caught it once more when it had slipped to the opposite side before bringing it up and colliding it with the jaw line of his double, the doppelganger reeling back as a light crack resounded.

But before he could continue the attack on the imposter he was tackled from the side by an irate Junpei before he rained down a flurry of blows. Managing to bring his arms up, Minato put up a tight guard as he blocked the anger filled blows that fell on him. Grunting as his arms were beginning to tire from the excessive amounts of damage that they were receiving, Minato saw his chance as Junpei took longer then usual to cock his arm back.

Lashing out with his right hand, Minato buried his fist into Junpei's side as a strangled gasp escaped his lips. Grabbing the sides of Junpei's shirt, Minato bucked his hips and pulled to the side, sending Junpei tumbling to the ground as he quickly rolled back up to a crouched position, his eyes narrowing as his attackers regrouped.

"He's strong, not only that but he's very skilled as well." Mitsuru said as she glared at the man before them, sneaking glances at Minato as he was helped up by Shinjiro and Akihiko.

"What do we do now Mitsuru-san?" Yosuke said in a tense tone as he stared in a mix of slight fear and awe at the man before them.

"I'm not sure. Now that we have Minato back we have to make our first priority getting him out of here as that man is clearly after him." Mitsuru said as the others nodded at the answer, seeing as he was the prime focus of their enemy .

"I'll cover you guys! Take Minato and get back to the inn, I'll make sure he don't follow you guys!" Yukari said as she readied her bow, her eyes sharper then the arrow she quickly notched.

"...I'll also assist Yukari-san." Naoto said as she brought out her revolver and leveled it at Minato, sneaking glances back and forth between him and her cousin before she steeled herself.

"That's enough, all of you! You guys are going way too far, any more and you'll kill him!" Akira shouted as she moved to Minato's side, taking up a protective stance in front of him as they tensed.

But they were broken out of their tenseness when they heard growling and promptly dropped their jaws when they saw Koromaru beside the man they were fighting, baring his fangs at them.

"K-Koro-chan?! W-What are you doing!" Fuuka shouted as Koromaru's growls turned even more aggressive then before, the group never having heard or seen him so angry and protective.

"_**Oh... How interesting...**_" Nyx thought as she observed the events that were panning out with a look of intrigue.

Once again, Minato found himself staring at the white haired dog that was standing protectively in front of him. Wincing, he felt a jolt run through his system as rush of faint and blurry images made their presence known to Minato, causing him to clutch his head. As he did, Koromaru turned and whimpered before rushing to his side, the others looking on in complete shock. Hearing Koromaru whimper Minato cracked an eye open as he saw the white Shiba looking at him with utter concern. Then, one image in particular became a foggy memory as Minato slowly reached out towards Koromaru.

(Flashback - A Few Years Ago)

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Iwatodai Block District)

Dressed in a light grey tracksuit, Minato was jogging through the block as Koromaru happily followed beside him. Glancing down at the white haired dog Minato couldn't help but let a soft smile form on his face as Koromaru returned the gesture with a happy bark. This had become their routine shortly after Koromaru had joined their group, Minato enjoying company and energy of his furry companion as Koromaru enjoyed having someone to walk and talk with him.

Approaching the shrine that the Shiba used to live at, Minato could see Koromaru get a little tense and saddened once he glanced at it. Slowing down, he crouched and reached out before rubbing the head of the Shiba gently and in a comforting fashion. Koromaru leaning slightly into his hand, Minato turned his attention to the shrine as he spoke.

"It's alright Koromaru. You've done a great job in protecting the shine you know. Your master would be very proud of you." Minato said as Koromaru turned to him, scanning him for any trace of a lie.

Seeing the gentle smile on his face, Koromaru closed his eyes as he leaned deeper into Minato's hand, the blue haired teen accepting the added pressure. They remained like that for a few minutes before Koromaru turned back to Minato and barked in an appreciative, Minato smiling slightly in return. Standing up, he stretched before letting a content sigh escape his mouth, Koromaru mimicking the action as Minato laughed softly.

"Hey, why don't we go watch "The True Battles of Real Men" again Koromaru?" Minato asked as Koromaru's eyes shined brightly at the offer.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked out in an excited tone, Minato smiling when he saw the sadness visibly leave the dog he had grown attached to.

"Alright, let's go." Minato said as Koromaru barked in affirmation, taking his place beside Minato as they headed towards the movie theatre.

(Time Skip - A Few Hours Later)

(Scene Change - Tatsumi Port Island: Iwatodai Coed Dorm)

Gathered in the living room of the dorm was Shinjiro, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Ken and Aigis, the five turning their heads to the door when a happy Koromaru and Minato walked it. A little surprised seeing both of them so happy in the morning, especially Minato seeing as he was usually impassive most of the caught their attention. As they entered the lobby, Mitsuru decided to speak up.

"Well, you two appear to be a high spirits this morning." Mitsuru said with a smile on her face, Minato smiling slightly in response while Koromaru barked happily.

"Yeah. We had a pretty good run didn't we Koromaru?" Minato said turning to the Shiba as he happily barked in return.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked in affirmation, his tail wagging excitedly as the others smiled at his response.

"Koromaru-san says that they had a great time at the theatres and that he is glad that Minato-san is his new master." Aigis reported as the others looked at her with curious gazes before turning to Koromaru and Minato.

"Master huh? I would've thought that Shinji would be that." Akihiko said as he patted Shinjiro on the back, the larger man giving Akihiko a dry look.

"What are you tryin' to say? Huh Aki?" Shinjiro said as Akihiko merely smiled at him in a knowing way, tick marks soon appearing on his head.

While the two soon got into a scuffle, Mitsuru and Aigis moving quickly to stop them from doing anything rash, Minato glanced down at Koromaru before crouching to rub his head affectionately.

"If you're alright with it, I'll look after you Koromaru. Your old master won't have to worry about you, I'll do my best to make you happy." Minato declared as Koromaru's tail wagged harder before he tackled the blue haired teen and proceeded to assault him with a flurry of slobbery kisses, Minato a little perturbed but laughing lightly nonetheless.

(Flashback - End)

"Koro... Maru..." Minato whispered as his hand made contact with the Shiba's head, Koromaru's eyes widening as they glistened with unshed tears.

Rubbing the head of the white haired dog affectionately, Koromaru whined in happiness as he leaned into Minato's warm and calming hands. Stroking him behind the ears, more and more memories of Koromaru and himself started to sharpen and flash through his mind. A small smile making it to his face, the two stayed in the positions that they were in as the others looked on in absolute shock.

"**Remember Minato... While you may have forgotten your past, those moments and experiences will never truly leave you. They will always be somewhere deep within your heart.**" Nyx said in a gentle tone, happy that her partner regained such a fond set of memories.

"How have you been boy?" Minato asked in a soft and gentle tone, Koromaru whining in response to his question.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember much of the past. But I'm glad that you're safe and doing well." Minato said as he continued to caress Koromaru's head, the Shiba drinking in the warmth and affection that radiated off of his master. The master that he thought he had lost. The master that had returned. The master that still loved him even after all that had happened.

"H-Huh? You know that dog?" Akira asked in a tone of disbelief, not thinking that one of his enemies would act like that.

"W-What? No way..." Junpei said as he stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding before him.

"Koromaru! Get away from him! He's not the real Minato!" Ken shouted as the others urged him to separate from him, Koromaru turning his attention to and glaring down hard at them.

"Grr..." Koromaru snarled as he bared his fangs, the others flinching at the anger that he seemed to radiate at them as he took a step forward.

"Koromaru-san says that we're a bunch of fools." Aigis translated as the others bristled at her translation as they stared down at the dog.

"What are you saying Koromaru?! We're your friends aren't we? We've been through so much, why are you siding with him!" Shinjiro asked, his voice filled with hurt at the betrayal of their furry companion.

"Enough of this!" Minato's doppelganger shouted as he rushed out of the group, the others looking on in a mix of shock and horror as he swung the bat towards Koromaru.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the bat neared Koromaru, the eyes of everyone widening. Then, in an inhuman burst of speed, Minato dashed forward and shielded Koromaru with his body as the bat impacted the side of his head. His head jerking to the side, he laid facedown as a small amount of blood started to pool around his head. Koromaru's stunned state instantly turned to fear as he whimpered and nuzzled against Minato's face, trying to get him to wake up while the doppelganger smirked.

Akira let out a scream as she moved to check on Minato, tears in her eyes as she found herself unable to do anything but let her head drop down and let her tears fall silently. She wanted to take her track jacket off and use it as a bandage of sorts but she had no experience with these kinds of injuries, only having dealt with fractured arms or legs as a major injury. After seeing what the group in front of them had been capable of, they were likely the only ones who could help him as things stood.

"Good job Koromaru. Looks like the plan worked." The double said as everyone looked on in stunned silence, not believing what they had just heard.

"W-What? Plan? What plan?" Yu asked, confusion evident on his face as the double turned to face him with a calm smile.

"I knew that Koromaru would be able to distract my doppelganger for a while, seeing as it probably had some connection to him. Taking advantage of that I had him buy us some time and get us an opening." The doppelganger replied as the others looked on with uneasy expressions at the downed man before them, Koromaru now visibly panicking as he futilely tried to wake Minato by licking his face.

"But, you looked like you were deliberately aiming for Koro-chan." Hamuko said in a hushed tone as everyone tensed, knowing what she said was true.

"What are you taking about Hamuko? Why would I try and hurt Koromaru on purpose?" The doppelganger asked in a hurt tone, Hamuko visibly wincing when she saw his hurt expression.

"Hamuko-chan is correct Minato-san. The trajectory of your swing was in path with Koromaru-san. You were intent on striking him."Aigis reported as the others looked at him with wide eyes before some turned to anger.

"What the hell! I thought you guys said he was the best leader and guy out there! If he was going to hit Koro-chan he's nothing but scum!" Kanji shouted as the Shadow Operatives turned to him with stunned expressions.

"What the hell! What do you know! Don't say that about Minato, Kanji!" Akihiko said as he glared at the younger man, Kanji scoffing at him before returning his attention to the blue haired teen in front of his.

"Everyone, please stop fighting! We've got him, now we need to get him medical attention before anything else!" Fuuka said in an attempt to diffuse the situation, everyone visibly relaxing as her words were true.

Returning their gaze to the downed man their eyes widened when they saw the doppelganger raise the bat above his head, preparing to finish the downed man off. Akira draping her body over him in a protective manner as Koromaru continued to lick his face in an attempt to wake him up.

"**Minato! Minato wake up! You can't let him win, you have to wake up! Please!**" Nyx pleaded as she tried to rose him from inside of his psyche, tears starting to fall when she found it growing weaker and weaker.

Disbelief filling their eyes, the group immediately rushed to stop him before he killed the man. Shinjiro and Akihiko grabbing his arms, Junpei took back his bat as they all stared in slight fear at the doppelganger's impassive gaze .

"What are you all doing?" It asked, the others gawking in disbelief at his answer.

"What are we doing? What are you doing!? You were going to kill him if you did that!" Yosuke shouted as he shook with the thought, gazing with slight pity at the downed man.

"That was the point." The doppelganger responded, everyone dropping their weapons at its answer, the eyes of everyone wide with a mix of fear and disbelief.

"W-What did you just say?" Mitsuru asked, her normally calm and collected voice now shaky.

This... This person wasn't the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. That young man was kinder then anyone she had ever known and gentle to a fault. He may have appeared cold and indifferent on the outside but once you got past that, he was nothing but a loving and caring individual. The teen in front of her was the exact opposite of that. The Minato she had loved refused and hated killing, he had even shed tears of regret when Takaya and Jin died, loathing himself for being unable to save them. This monster wasn't her Minato, at least not the Minato she had loved.

"W-What the hell are you talking about Minato?! You're not serious about killing him are you!?" Junpei shouted as he balled his hands into fists, biting back the urge to deck him for even joking about it.

"Minato-san, even if you're joking this isn't the time for it. This guy needs some serious medical attention." Yukiko said as she looked at the impassive blue haired teen in front of her with slight fear, not believing that he was the same as the individual she had heard stories of.

"You guys have grown up but still don't understand? If we don't kill him he'll just come back, again and again. Didn't dealing with those Strega scumbags teach you anything? We need to get rid of him before he becomes a real threat." The doppelganger said in an authoritarian tone, the tone of not a leader but a dictator.

"M-Minato-nii, what are you talking about? This isn't like you." Hamuko said in a fearful tone, not believing that the person in front of her was her beloved brother.

"Dude, you need to calm the hell down right now or else! Talking about killing people isn't a joke." Kanji shouted, everyone tensing as Minato's gaze fell upon him before he turned to Yu.

"You're his leader aren't you? Why don't you get him under control. It just shows you how much of a leader you are when those you lead are this disrespectful to their superiors." The doppelganger said, starting a fire between the two groups.

"You take that back! Senpai is a great leader, he's much better then you!" Rise shouted as the rest of the investigation team rallied behind her and Yu, the Operatives looking on in stunned silence at what was happening before them.

"How dare you talk about Yu like you know him, he's been a great leader! He's been there for each and every one of us when we needed him!" Yukiko said as she glared at the blue haired teen.

"My partners the best leader anyone could ask for, so shut the hell up!" Yosuke shouted as he glared at the doppelganger.

"Are you even one to talk? You left your team behind and just suddenly appeared out of nowhere? If anyone's a bad leader it's you!" Chie shouted, her words causing the members of the Shadow Operatives to bristle in anger.

"How could you say that! Minato-san gave up his life to keep the Fall from happening! If it wasn't for him none of us would be standing here today!" Ken said as the members of the Investigation Team tensed at the answer, knowing that it was true.

While the two groups started to get more heated in their arguments, the tension climbing quickly, Minato's eyes slowly fluttered open slightly as Koromaru immediately moved to lick his face to prevent him from losing consciousness again. As he did Aigis and Naoto moved to provide medical assistance to him, stopping when Koromaru moved protectively in front of Minato, baring his fangs at them as Akira assumed a tense stance as well.

"K-Koro... Maru... A-Akira..." Minato whispered, grunting as he lifted his body using his forearm as support.

"**_Minato! Minato stay with me! Please, do not lose consciousness again! You need to get up, the situation is becoming dire!_**" Nyx shouted in a desperate tone, Minato's eyes fluttering with a bit less speed before they stayed focused slightly.

As he raised his head off the ground, blood dripped freely down the side of his face as the image of the world seemed to shake and flicker between flashes black and white. Releasing a grunt of pain, he managed to make it to his knees as he glanced at the arguing group in front of his. Feeling something gently grab his arm, he glanced through the side of his eye and saw Akira gazing at him with a worried look before she helped him to his feet.

"W-We need to get you to a hospital now!" Akira said in a shaky tone, tears in her eyes as she stared at him.

"F-Forget about me... I-I need to finish that guys off..." Minato said as he gently pushed off Akira and stumbled a bit forward before he steadied himself.

"Hey... Why don't we finish this down you imposter." Minato managed to pant out in a pained voice, one of his eyes closed as blood covered it while the other burned with a calm anger.

"Tch, just die already!" The doppelganger roared as it broke free from the hold of the two older men with extreme ease.

Closing his eye, Minato took a deep breath as the doppelganger neared. As it lashed out with a wild straight Minato turned to the side and caught its arm, grabbing it by the wrist and shoulder joint. Following through with the momentum that it had built up, he slammed it into the ground with an audible crack echoing as the others winced and screamed at the takedown. Tightening his grip on the limp, he twisted it as an audible snap echoed the doppelganger screaming in agony at the broken joint.

"K-Koromaru!" Minato shouted as he grabbed the hair of his doppelganger and pulled up, exposing its neck as Koromaru raced towards them.

His kunai glinting dangerously in his mouth as the others watched in horror as he drove it into the neck of the double, the doppelganger's eyes widening as it thrashed about as a gurgling sound escaped its mouth. Soon the thrashes of the clone became weaker and weaker before they ceased altogether. A sigh escaping his lips, Minato released his hold on his double as its head fell forward, Koromaru ripping the kunai from its neck as Minato shakily stood up.

Turning, he was met with the horrified stares of everyone present, even Akira had her hand over her mouth. Shaking his head, he reached down and rubbed Koromaru's head affectionately and thanked the dog for his assistance. Wincing, Minato dropped to his knee as he gripped his head, a result of the blow to the head he received moments ago. Glancing at the clone, he narrowed his eyes when he saw that oozing from the wound on its throat wasn't blood but the black ichor that only Shadows produced when they were eliminated.

Taking the kunai from Koromaru, Minato shakily stood up once again before making his way to the doppelganger. Flipping it over, he saw that it had the same black ichor oozing from the sides of its mouth in place of blood, its eyes frozen wide open. Then, without warning, he buried the kunai into its abdomen as the others screamed and shouted in horror at the barbaric act. Without paying attention to them, he roughly began to cut open its abdomen as the sounds of vomiting filled the area before he was sent tumbling to the ground by an angered and disgusted Mitsuru.

"What are you doing you... You monster!" Mitsuru screamed, her eyes burning with anger and disgust at Minato's horrific and gruesome action.

Ignoring her, he shook his head before ripping the shirt of the doppelganger off, his eyes widening at what he saw. In place of the organs that should have been in its abdomen, it was but a black mass of nothingness. Then, the mass twitched before it shot out of the doppelganger's abdomen and charged at Mitsuru, who was stunned at what had just happened.

Her eyes widening, she braced herself for the pain that was about to shoot through her body only to see midnight blue obscure her vision. Grunting in pain, Minato caught the arm of the Maya as it impaled his abdomen, wincing as a line of blood trickled down from the corners of his lips. Reaching over, he drew his evoker now that the threat of his doppelganger possibly having a clone of Nyx was adverted.

"Nyx." Minato whispered as he brought his evoker to his head and fired, the sound of glass being broken resounding.

"**You'll play for what you've done.**" Nyx said in an arctic tone as she leveled her gaze on the Maya that tried to escape Minato's grip.

"**Deathbound**." Minato said as he pulled the trigger once more, Nyx smiling sadistically behind her mask as the sound of glass breaking sounded about once more.

Bringing her sword up, she brought it down on the Maya, splitting it in half as it dissolved into the same black ichor that was oozing out of Minato's doppelganger. The act done, she dropped down to Minato before shifting her mask slightly, placing a kiss on his cheek as she smiled demurely at him, everyone else in the vicinity gawking at what had just transpired. After removing her lips from his cheek, she vanished back to the sea of his soul much happier then she was a few moments ago.

Releasing a sigh, Minato dropped to a knee as he placed his hand over his new wound, narrowing his eyes on the corpse of his doppelganger as it dissolved as soon as the Shadow was defeated. Feeling his hand being licked, he turned and smiled slightly when he saw Koromaru licking his hand before he gazed up and locked eyes with Minato. Reaching up, Minato rubbed Koromaru's head affectionately as Akira made her way over.

"A-Are you ok?" She asked, wincing slightly at the dry look Minato gave her at the question.

"I'll be fine." Minato said as he stood up, some of his strength returning after the few moments of rest he had.

"M-Minato...?" Mitsuru whispered just loud enough for him to hear, Minato turning around and looking at her curiously.

"Do you need something else?" He asked in an exhausted tone as Mitsuru clasped her hands over her mouth, tears now falling after realizing what had just happened.

To the shock of everyone, Mitsuru stepped forward and wrapped her arms lovingly around Minato as she sobbed into his shoulder, Minato blinking at the sudden action.

"It's you... It's really you..." Mitsuru said as she let her defenses drop, opting to embrace the now fine young man that she loved.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't know, I swear I didn't..." She whimpered as she trembled, clutching onto him like he was a lifeline.

"W-What?!" Akira shouted in an indignant tone, her cheeks tinted pink in a mix of anger and jealously at what she was witnessing.

"Guh. I'm injured." Minato said as he detached himself from Mitsuru, the redhead's eyes flashing with pain at his dismissal of her action.

The rest of the group arriving, they quickly panicked when they put the pieces together and learned that the Minato they were just attacking was in fact the original. Tears welling up in the eyes of the Shadow Operatives and Naoto, they quickly moved and hugged him despite his protests. Seemingly having forgotten about the attempt on his life moments before, Minato becoming slightly irritated at their sudden heel-face turn.

"M-Minato! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know that it was you!" Junpei said through his tears as a cheery smile attached itself to his face.

"Junpei-kun..." Chidori said with a smile on her face, holding the hand of her beloved as she stared at the scene with a smile.

"Minato-san! I-It's another miracle!" Ken said with a bright smile on his face, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"You're back, you're really back!" Yukari sobbed as she buried her face into the crook on his shoulder, refusing to detach herself from him now that she had him once again in her arms.

"Minato-kun..." Fuuka whimpered as she had her face buried in his other shoulder, taking in his scent, his warmth, his touch after all the time that had passed.

"I can't believe it... It's another freaking miracle..." Akihiko said with a grin on his face, contrasting the tears that fell from his eyes as he patted Minato on the back.

"It's amazing..." Shinjiro said as he wiped the stray tears that fell from his eyes, a smile on his face at the sight of his friend.

"Minato-nii..." Hamuko whimpered as she had her face pressed against his back, nuzzling him as she tried to ignore the blue haired young lady next to her.

"Niisan..." Naoto cried as she had her face pressed onto his back as well, refusing to let him go after all that had happened.

"Minato-san..." Aigis whispered as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes, taking a hold of his hand and savoring the familiar warmth that it gave off.

The heartwarming reunion soon drew the attention of the Investigation Team as they approached, some a little teary eyed at the heartfelt reunion unfolding before them. But the heartwarming atmosphere soon took a turn for the worst when they reluctantly let go of Minato, giving him time to compose himself after the smothering that they subjected him to. Once he was free, Minato staggered away from them slightly, tensing as he felt their hurt gazes on him. Shifting his body weight onto his good leg, he prepared for another battle as they looked on in a mix of hurt and confusion at his tenseness.

"Who... Are you...?" He asked, the sound of their hearts breaking as they widened their eyes at his question.

(Time Skip - A Few Hours Later)

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Meeting Room)

After Minato's question the group escorted him to the nearest hospital, Mitsuru using her influence to silence any questions that the doctors had as they worked on Minato. After a few hours in the operating room, he was able to leave with a number of stitches and bandages, using a crutch to help him walk as his left leg was damaged in their battle. After that, they brought him back to the Amagi Inn, clearing up the misunderstanding that the employees had about him seeing the angry and hostile glares he received. Now all gathered in the large room they were using as their base of operations, they turned to Minato was sitting next to Koromaru and Akira, to the chagrin of the ladies who loved him.

"I'll ask this again, who are you and why are you helping me after attacking me." Minato said in a frigid tone, everyone wincing upon hearing it, his normally impassive silver eyes now shaper and colder then forged steel.

"I-We thought you were the imposter. After he talked to Junpei like he was an old friend, we assumed that he was the real Minato." Akihiko said, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I see... That answers something I didn't ask though." Minato said, making them wince as his tone never changed.

"Minato, don't you remember us? We're your friends. We're still friends right?" Junpei said, hope shining in the eyes of the Operatives as they gazed at him.

"I don't remember any of you, I only remember Koromaru." Minato said as he rubbed said dog's ears, Koromaru having taken up residence on Minato's lap.

Hearing him say that broke the hearts of the Operatives, their faces openly becoming depressed, even the collected Mitsuru and Aigis were affected by his words. The atmosphere of the room took a depressed turn as no one spoke up after his statement. Glancing around Minato let out a tired sigh before he gently moved Koromaru from his lap and onto the cushion beside him. His action catching the attention of the room, they quickly panicked when they saw him stand up and head to the door.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?! Y-You're still hurt!" Akira said as she moved to take a hold of his free arm, helping steady him as he swayed slightly.

"M-Minato-san!? W-What are you doing!?" Ken shouted as Minato stopped before turning to face them, his eyes having lost the sharpness that they held a few seconds ago, in their place a bit of remorse.

"I'm heading out. Thanks for treating me, but I've got something I need to do." Minato said as the Operative scrambled to catch him.

Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei and Ken tackling him, he groaned when he hit the floor of the inn, the others wincing as they knew they might have reopened some of the stitches that he had. Securing their hold on him, Ken and Junpei holding his arms while Yukari had her arms wrapped around his back, Fuuka nearly fainting when she chose to sit on his lap as Aigis, Mitsuru, Yukari, Hamuko, Naoto and Akira narrowed their eyes at her; with their ironclad holds on him, they successfully stopped his escape.

"Minato... You may not remember us but we remember you. We were there with you until the day you sealed away Nyx." Mitsuru said in a hurt tone, her eyes looking directly into Minato's.

"Mitsuru's right. You may not remember what you did or who you affected, but you affected us. All of us." Akihiko said as he gestured to the Shadow Operatives.

"Umm... Sorry to butt in here but what exactly were you going to do?" Yosuke asked, getting the attention of everyone present as they locked their eyes on him.

"I'm not exactly obligated to tell you anything." Minato said as he gazed directly into Yosuke's eyes, the younger man shivering at how frigid his eyes were.

"Minato... Please, tell us..." Yukari asked, gazing at him with eyes overflowing with concern and affection, catching him off guard with how desperate they were.

"My answer remains the same. Could you please release me." Minato asked, though his tone suggested that it was more of an order or a threat then a request.

"Niisan, don't you remember me?" Naoto asked in a desperate tone, begging him to have any sort of memory with her.

Locking eyes with the other bluenette, Minato's silver orbs glazed over slightly as Naoto's breath hitched, her eyes widening with a blush accentuating her cute features when she noticed the look in his eyes. The other growing curious about her reaction, their own eyes widened when they also noticed the slightly glazed over look in his eyes. Feelings of jealously slowly flowed through the Operatives as Naoto was able to get a reaction out of him while they failed to do so.

With Minato gazing directly into her eyes, began to feel a familiar sense of nostalgia, the very same feeling that he had with Koromaru. Slowly his eyes closed as a myriad of hazy and blurry images flashed through his mind, taking him back to the years before a great tragedy. Soon, the images became clearer and clearer as the sounds of a pair of children laughing and giggling could be heard.

(Flashback - Many Years Ago)

(Scene Change - Shirogane Estate)

"Minato-niisan hurry up! We've almost solved the case!"Naoto excitedly said as she dragged the sleepy looking Minato along with her by his hand.

"You said that two minutes ago." Minato deadpanned as Naoto blushed before giggling and rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess so, but this time I'm sure we're almost done!" Naoto proclaimed as Minato sighed in return before letting a small smile grace his features, Naoto blushing even more when she caught sight of it.

"Fine, fine. Led the way Super Ace Detective Naoto Shirogane." Minato said in a teasing tone as Naoto flushed an even deeper crimson in response.

Doing her best to ignore his teasing, Naoto fixed her attention forward and matched with his hand latched firmly in hers. With her partner in crime firmly secured, she marched forward and towards the forest that lined the outside of her home. Despite Minato's warnings, Naoto ignored him as she pulled him deeper into the forest, following the last of the clues that she found at the last crime scene.

(Scene Change - Forest Near Shirogane Estate)

"Let's see... "_Follow the path to a place of green, remember the spot which holds a place in the heart, forget your fear and move forward._" I still don't get this clue..." Naoto sighed, pouting a little as Minato scanned the area, a sense of dread filling his stomach.

Then he heard it, the subtle snap of a twig. Turning around, Minato's eyes widened when he saw that there was a large and imposing bear staring down at Naoto and himself. Fear invading every cell of his body, he tried to move, to tell Naoto of the danger that lurked in front of them but he remained frozen as Naoto continued to mull over the clue.

"Minato-niisan? How come you're so qui-" Naoto trailed off, her eyes widening in fear as her knees trembled.

Slowly, the bear strode out of the greenery toward the two in the clearing, Minato and Naoto immediately taking a step back in fear. Seeing their reaction, the bear tilted its head curiously before letting out a small roar, moving towards the two faster then before. Their eyes widening, Naoto began to cry as Minato started to tear up, but before he let the floodgates open, he steeled himself and moved in front of Naoto, holding his arms out protectively in front of her.

"N-Nao-chan, r-run away!" Minato ordered, his voice shaky and full of fear as Naoto's head snapped up to stare at him unbelievingly.

"W-What? W-What are you talking about M-Minato-niisan?" Naoto stuttered, her eyes wide as she stared at his back.

"G-Get out of here! G-Go find your p-parents and t-tell them that there's a b-bear!" Minato ordered as Naoto shook slightly from his tone, tears starting to build up more in her eyes.

"Go!" He finally said, raising his voice, something Naoto never thought she'd hear from her normally quiet and calm older brother.

Biting her bottom lip as she trembled, she snapped her eyes closed as she turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards her house. The bear seeing the sudden burst of moment turned its attention to her, but Minato quickly moved in front of it with his arms still held outwards, trembling as the bear returned its attention to him. Then, it let out a roar as it charged him. As she neared the grounds of her house, she heard the roar and the subsequent scream of Minato as her eyes widened even more, tears falling freely as she tried to increase her speed, praying that he was alright no matter how grim it was.

(Scene Change - Shirogane Estate)

Chatting happily with each other were Minato and Naoto's parents, her grandfather chuckling as they made it to an all too familiar topic of the possible marriage of their children. Her grandfather chuckling loudly, he shook his head as he stated at they were nearly a perfect match for each other.

"Not only do they cover the other's personality but they're nearly inseparable. Naoto-chan certainly doesn't do much to hide how much she loves him." He said, the four around him laughing at the truth in his words.

"Aren't they just the cutest! They always look so adorable with my little Naoto leading Mina-chan like they're partners!" Naoto's mother exclaimed, Minato's mother sharing her sentiments.

"I agree! Mina-chan actually looks like he's enjoying her company rather then just putting up with it!" She said as the two happily chatted with the other as their husbands did the same.

But the happy and lively chatter was broken when they heard sobbing and panting, their parental instincts kicking in, they turned and widened their eyes in panic and worry when they took in the terrified state that Naoto was in. Her parents and grandfather moving quickly to embrace her, she sobbed against the chest of her mother as she started speaking intelligibly. Minato's parents growing concerned about their son, they were about to take off for the forest when Naoto managed to speak clearly.

"M-Minato-niisan! H-He's out there! There's a b-bear! H-He told me to r-run away! H-He's still there!" She sobbed as she stared at her parents and grandfather, the eyes of the adults widening as they began to panic even more.

"P-Please! S-Save Minato-niisan!" She begged them, burying her face into her mother's chest as she began sobbing even harder then before, her body trembling harder then before.

Moving quickly, her grandfather gathered the staff of the estate as Minato's parents sprinted into the woods where Naoto had emerged from, desperate and intent on finding their son. Soon, the entirety of the household was out in search of the young bluenette, Naoto's grandfather having contacted a few of his friend from the detective and police agencies to aid in their search.

(Time Skip - Two Hours Later)

The sun beginning to dip over the horizon, the spirits of the search parties began to fall. Even with the many groups of people scouring the grounds, they were still unable to find any trace of the bear or of Minato. As the search carried on, Naoto could be seen crying as she held onto the same clue that caused the whole situation. Wiping her eyes, she tightened her grip on it as the note began to rip, but before she got too far into her silent rage her eyes widened as the note reminded her of something.

Quickly standing up, she started sprinting to the small garden that Minato and herself found and tended to a year ago. As she sped towards it, she could only hope that he was there, seeing as it was a place only they knew about. Seeing her running back into the forest, the staff members who saw her followed, contacting her parents and he grandfather to report what they were witnessing.

(Scene Change - Secret Garden)

Arriving in the area Minato and herself found and tended to, the small fertile ground in the forest that held a small garden overflowing with herbs and flowers, Naoto's eyes widened and began to water when she found him laying against the same bear from before, sleeping peacefully and without a care in the world. Placing her hands to her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape, she snapped her eyes shut to stop the tears that were flowing. Behind her, the staff members also saw the scene and panicked, calling in the parents of the two children along with Naoto's grandfather.

When the others arrived, they made sure to tread carefully in the event the bear woke up. Frightened at the situation that they were now in, they began to panic more when they saw that Minato's arm was wrapped in the torn off sleeve of his shirt, beginning to turn a bit red. Approaching, the froze when the bear started to stir. Soon, its eyes opened before sleepily looking around and locking onto the figures of the humans before it, panicking before it slowed its movements, shifting protectively in front of the sleeping bluenette.

"W-What?" One of the officers said, clearly stumped at the protective behavior the bear was exhibiting towards Minato.

"Uhh..." Minato groaned, his eyes fluttering open as the bear moved to pepper his face with a series of sloppy kisses, Minato groaning even more when he felt its wet tongue.

"What's wrong Kuma?" He asked, glancing around sleepily before his eyes widened at the sight of the people before him.

Moving quickly, he wrapped an arm around Kuma's neck and held it close. The bear moving closer to Minato, it helped Minato up as he used it as a pillar of support. Once he was standing, he scratched Kuma behind its ears as he looked at the stunned faces of the of the search party members with an impassive face.

"Don't worry, she's harmless." Minato said as he gave them a reassuring smile, Kuma nuzzling against him softly.

Soon they were greeted by the rest of the search party as they released a flare to signal their location. The shouting voices of his parents making it to his ears, Minato turned and was promptly tacked by his sobbing mother, who completely ignored Kuma as the bear stared at her curiously. After taking Minato back to the estate with Kuma, who refused to leave Minato's side, they were gathered around the outdoor patio as Minato retold his story.

"After Naoto left Kuma tackled me to the ground and scratched me, that's why my arm got cut. But I think she was scared because she was hurt too." Minato said, gesturing to the blood stained sleeve that was wrapped around her paw.

"After that I was going to go back to the house by I think I twisted my ankle. After that Kuma dragged me away to the garden, I guess that's where she lives. Once we were there, I decided to wait seeing as I couldn't walk." Minato reported as the others nodded, still stunned at his insane tale.

Once everything was sorted out, Minato's parents thanking Kuma profusely, the bear seemingly nodding in understanding before she licked Minato once more before heading back into the forest after he gave her a long and thankful hug. But the scene was broken when Naoto latched onto him, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed once more. The eyes of everyone softening at the scene, Minato was promptly bopped on the head by his mother when he released an irritated sigh at her actions.

"M-M-Minato-niisan! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry! This is all m-my fault! I-If I didn't make you go with me, y-you wouldn't have gotten h-hurt!" Naoto sobbed, whimpering as her tears started to stain the shirt he had on.

Wrapping his good arm around her, he squeezed her gently as her sobbing increased. Resting his head against hers, he whispered a mix of soothing words in an attempt to ease her crying, only serving to intensify the sobs that left her throat as she tightened her grip on him. Stifling the sigh that wanted to leave his throat, he did something that no one expected him to do.

Shifting his body, he forced Naoto away from him as she snapped her head up to look directly into his silver orbs with her own gray eyes filled with hurt and confusion. But soon, they widened to comical proportions when he leaned in with his eyes closed and gently kissed her on the forehead, crimson lighting up her face like a Christmas light. The spectators gasping in shock and or squealing in response, Naoto's sobbing halted as she stuttered and struggled to utter a coherent reply to his action.

"It's alright Nao-chan, I'm here." He whispered as he kissed her forehead once more, her expression frozen in shock before the floodgates of her tear ducts crumbled once more, Naoto burying her face into his chest once more as she let out the pent up guilt and worry built up over the past few hours.

"Don't leave me again Minato-nii... Please don't leave me behind..." Naoto whimpered, Minato simply squeezing her gently in response to her request.

(Flashback - End)

His eyes opening once more, his silver orbs lost the glazed that they held as they filled with a familiar warmth that took Naoto's breath away. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that desperately wanted to escape. Her eyes blinking away the tears that finally overwhelmed them, Minato reached out to cup her cheek as everyone in the vicinity gasped at his action.

Naoto's eyes widening in response to his touch, she flinched at first but as his warmth, a comforting and nostalgic warmth that eluded her for almost ten years, began to fill her, she settled into his embrace. Leaning her head into his hand, she placed her own hand over his to feel more of his warmth as a radiant smile made it to her face. Everyone else looking on in complete shock and disbelief at the heartwarming and melting scene unfolding before them, those that held affections for either of the two felt a large surge of envy and jealous as they watched on in stunned silence.

Then, in an act completely out of character, as far as the Operatives and Investigation Team knew, Minato leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Naoto's forehead, the bluenette's face erupting in a brilliant crimson that nearly matched Mitsuru's own crimson locks. Several cries of shock and indignation erupting from a few of the spectators at the overly sweet and sappy act, Naoto started stuttering as absolute embarrassment and mortification filled her entire being. But soon, those feeling evaporated when he gently placed his forehead against hers as stayed there, a feeling of comfort and security filling her as her expression softened considerably.

"It's alright Nao-chan, I'm here." He whispered as Naoto's eyes widened, a familiar scene from her childhood replaying before they closed, Naoto pushing back against his forehead as a smaller smile made it to her face as few tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Stupid Niisan... You broke your promise once, I'm not letting you break it again..." Naoto said as she savored his warmth, the two in a world of their own as time seemed to rewind.

Staring at the two bluenettes as a strange backdrop of rays of light and sparkles covered them, emphasizing the fact that they were having a bittersweet moment. Akira, Aigis, Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Hamuko, Kanji and Teddie stared at the scene with blank eyes, unable to believe what they were seeing. But soon, the silence was broken when Kanji's curiosity finally blew its lid.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap guys! Kinda a strange chapter I know, a bear? Minato befriends it? I know, but I love Kuma from Tekken and I was watching Tekken 7 and Kuma is so cool and yeah. And again, sorry if this wasn't a very good chapter, I was kind of in a depressive slump while writing it. Again, you are are awesome, stay that way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, I'm back guys. Sorry about that long, long wait; I really don't have an excuse for that. Lack of imagination and all that jazz really just kills the drive to wanna write, you know. Ah, well I dunno; I can't really say much else. I wanna thank all of you guys who really do like this story and have been waiting for another chapter to come out, it does matter to me. And well, this chapter, I did enjoy writing it a lot more then I thought when I finally got the gears going. After playing through Atlus' other games again, namely Shin Megami and Devil Survivor and the older Persona games. So there are a lot of references to those franchises both in this chapter and in the future. So hope you enjoy them as much as I do, cause I do love those franchises. Well, that's enough blabbering, you came to read right? Well, let's a go. **

* * *

Blank Card - Chapter 5

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Persona Users' Room)

Gathered in one of the large dining rooms of the Amagi Inn, a group of people could be seen enjoying their dinner in amiable silence. Though, enjoying and amiable would be rather incorrect as only three of the occupants were enjoying their dinner. Sitting together a the table were the members of the Investigation Team and the Shadow Operatives, but their attention wasn't focused on their meal or the rather beautiful decor of the room they were in. No, their attention was aptly focused on the pair of bluenettes seated near the end of the table. A few watching with confused looks, others with anger and envy at what they were witnessing unfold before their eyes.

"Nao-chan, eat your vegetables. I know you don't like them very much but you've got to eat them if you want to continue growing." Minato said in his usual deadpan tone as he held out his fork with a piece of broccoli on the end of it, a crimson faced Naoto doing her best not to look at him or anyone else as utter mortification began to fill her once more.

"N-Niisan! I can feed myself, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Naoto said tearfully in an embarrassed and slightly heated tone, giving Minato an angry and embarrassed pout as the older bluenette blinked a bit before furrowing his brow a bit.

"I know you're not, but the broccoli pushed to the side of your plate says otherwise." Minato said in a minutely mirthful tone as Naoto flushed even deeper, her facade falling as everyone took notice of the rather childish scene as well.

"But it doesn't taste good..." Naoto grumbled in a voice quiet enough so only Minato heard, the younger bluenette getting a soft laugh from the older one as she glared at him with an angrier and much more embarrassed pout on her face.

"Stop laughing Niisan! You always make fun of me!" Naoto cried out in a tearful tone, the edges of her eyes watering slightly as Minato promptly shut his mouth and leaned closer to her before resting his forehead against hers in a rather intimate display of affection.

"I'm sorry Nao-chan. I didn't mean to make you upset, you know I just want what's best for you." Minato said in a soft and apologetic tone, Naoto's face steaming from his words as someone finally snapped at the sappy display.

"W-Would you knock it off already! Can't you see you're embarrassing her! She's an adult for Pete's sake!" Kanji shouted as he slammed his hands on the table, anger and envy on his face as he leveled a heated glare at Minato.

"K-Kanji, easy there! He's just being a dotting brother! Yu does the same thing with Nanako sometimes!" Yosuke said in an attempt to calm the younger man down, though Yu's dotting wasn't nearly at Minato's level even given his title during the P-1 Grand Prix.

At his outburst, Minato simply stared at Kanji for a few seconds before returning his attention to Naoto. The opinion of the younger man had absolutely zero weight when it was addressed to Minato, the bluenette having practically zero reason to tolerate him besides the knowledge that Kanji was an acquaintance of Naoto's. A bit stunned that he brushed off Kanji's outburst, the rest of the group watched as he continued to try and feed Naoto the broccoli that sat at the end of his fork. Finally, after giving her a rather stern look, she relented and took the piece into her mouth. Cringing as the acrid taste of the vegetable hit her palate, she quickly chewed and swallowed it before downing a large gulp of her tea.

"Uuu... There, I ate it..." Naoto mumbled in an defeated and slightly disgusted tone, shivering as the aftertaste of the vegetable sat on her tongue while Minato's eyes softened a bit as he returned to his own plate.

"Here you go Nao-chan, say ahh." Minato offered as he held out a piece of cake for her, Naoto once again turning crimson before demurely leaning in and taking it in her mouth.

"It's good, huh?" Minato said with a small smile on his face, Naoto nodding her head in a shy but happy manner.

"I-It's really good, Niisan!" She chirped as she gave him a smile back, the two basking in the other's company.

But soon, their time together came to an end when Naoto and Minato were quickly separated by their respective groups. When he saw the panic and fear flashing in Naoto's eyes, Minato's narrowed in response. The bluenette quickly breaking the hold Akihiko and Junpei had on him, he moved quickly to secure Naoto in his arms. Arriving before Yosuke and Kanji with speed unheard of, he broke their hold on his cousin before dashing a short distance away.

As the others finally registered what had just happened, Minato had already moved Naoto behind him as he stood protectively and imposingly in front of her. His previously amiable and mirthful gaze replaced with a frigid and imposing expression. Scanning everyone in the room with a critical and calculating eye, he assessed and determined the order of danger; finding that the group that tried to secure him was much more dangerous then the other that tried to take Naoto.

"N-Niisan, wait! Don't hurt them, they're my friends!" Naoto quickly said in a panicked tone as she saw an all too familiar look flash through Minato's eyes, the usually impassive but kind silver replaced with a dangerous and cold steel.

"Why are you trying to separate Nao-chan and myself? I don't see a reason why any of you have anything to do with our relationship as family." Minato asked in a authoritative tone, the Operatives stiffening a bit out of reflex when they heard his voice in a commanding tone once more.

"W-We just want to talk Minato, that's all." Mitsuru said in an attempt to pacify the guarded bluenette, making sure not to cause him to raise his guard more so then he had already.

Scanning the faces of everyone once more, Minato gradually relaxed though he kept a guarded position over Naoto. A bit of sweat beginning to build on the faces of the two groups who were surrounding the bluenettes, they were about to try once more but remembered their ace in the hole.

Turing to look at Naoto, who was tugging at Minato's sleeve in an attempt to calm him down, they nodded at each over before they gave her a look as she returned it with a bit more apprehension before nodding slowly. Turning towards her cousin once more, she tugged at his shirt with a bit more force, getting his attention as she gave him a rather upset look.

"Niisan, why are you always like this! Not everyone is going to bully me and even then, I can take care of myself!" She said with more of a pout then any of those present had seen, a bit stunned that the normally calm and collected bluenette could make such a demandingly cute face.

"...Fine, if you say so." He finally relented after letting an irritated and exhausted sigh escape his mouth, his body relaxing though it still kept a guarded and ready stance.

Once the rather tense situation was resolved, the Operatives were seated around Minato as they asked him a multitude of questions concerning themselves and his memories. But once again, they were fruitless as Minato had zero recollection about anyone but Koromaru and Naoto. In the midst of their interrogation, the group had fallen well into the night as the sun was already over the horizon when they took a break. With the night taking over, Akira was required to return to her dormitory; the risk of losing her scholarships forcing her decision.

"So, care to tell me why you're all suddenly so friendly with me?" Minato asked the gathered group of people, causing them all to flinch before they looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Minato... It's just that, seeing that doppelganger act like you did all those years ago brought up old feelings." Mitsuru answered in a guilty and shamed tone, the others wincing when they felt the weight of his gaze.

"Yeah, it's exactly what Mitsuru-senpai said. We kinda let our feelings cloud our judgment, sorry." Junpei added with a rather lame apology, Minato shaking his head at the answers as they were rather weak.

"Forget it." He sighed out in an irritated and exhausted tone, the Shadow Operatives wincing once more when they saw his expression.

"So, no hard feelings, right?" Akihiko asked in a hopeful and rather embarrassed tone, the others doing their best not to voice their grimace at the request.

"If Nao-chan and Kuromaru are fine with you, then it's fine." The older bluenette replied in his usual deadpan, smile brightly lighting up the faces of the groups as they moved to converse with him while the atmosphere lightened up considerably.

"But hurt either of them and I'll end you." He added in a tone more frigid then the waters of the arctic, a deep chill echoing through the hearts and souls of the two groups when they saw an ethereal glow emanate from his eyes before it vanished.

But as soon as they felt an otherworldly and oppressive pressure weigh upon them, it faded as quickly as it came. Releasing the breath that they each were holding, they settled into a rather uncomfortable atmosphere, that is, until the stomach of the Kuromaru rumbled. Silence permeating the room, it was shattered when Minato scoffed a bit before a light fit of laughter left his mouth. The others, sans Naoto and Kuromaru, widening their eyes at the scene, they quickly fell into the same fit of laughter as the atmosphere changed once again. Soon enough, seeing as the day was lost, the group decided to turn in for the rest of the day; but that was where they ran into another problem concerning the recently retrieved bluenette.

"M-Minato-kun, p-please sleep here tonight!" Fuuka said in a timid tone, shyly patting the area that laid beside her own futon.

"No fair Fuuka! Minato, you can s-sleep next to me tonight!" Yukari said in a confident tone, though her rose tinted cheeks belayed her true confidence.

"Nonsense, it would be in the best interest of everyone present if Minato were to lay beside me for the night. I'm the most experienced with situations such as this and, in the event something should happen, I'll be the quickest to respond." Mitsuru said in her usual tone when conducting business with a matching schooled expression, but her underlying intentions were present when her face nearly matched her locks in color.

"I think Minato-san will be better protected with me by his side. After all, I was the one who was always by his side even when he was sleeping." Aigis replied in a secure tone, moving beside and taking a hold of the bluenette's hand to establish her point while the others blanched at her startling revelation.

"S-Stop! My brother should be sleeping by my side! D-Don't make it sound weird or anything, it's just my right and privilege as a little sister who hasn't seen her older brother in a long time!" Hamuko retorted as best as she could without making it sound any less strange then it did already, Shinjiro and the others already sweat dropping at her phrasing.

In the midst of their squabbling, the groups of young ladies drew the attention of the others present in the room who were also presently sweat dropping at the rather familiar exchange occurring before them. Turning towards each other, the Operatives could only shake their heads and sigh with a few wry smiles on their faces. With the other young men of the Investigation Team, they all turned to look between Yu and Minato with blank expressions as the scene before them was reminiscent of what they used to see what their leader went through.

"Are all leaders of Persona wielding teams total chick magnets?" Yosuke asked to others present in the room, getting a wry laugh from Yu and the others at the rather precocious statement.

"That's what I asked myself many years ago, young one." Junpei said with a wizened tone while patting the younger man on the back, though it was replaced with a cry of pain when Chidori tweaked his ear in a reprimanding manner.

As the bickering and wry laughs echoed throughout the room, they were soon silenced when Minato let out a exhausted and irritated before moving away from source of noise. Getting the attention of everyone when he rose, he lazily gazed around the room before making his way over towards the furthest corner of the room with his belongings. Once he made it, he set down his belongings before fixing the area for himself. Placing down his pillow, he promptly collapsed face first into it as a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

Watching on, the two parties could only blink at his casual dismissal of the affection he was receiving. Yu laughing a bit more wryly then the others, mostly due to the fact he was well aware of what the older bluenette was going through, he could only hope that he wouldn't be pulled into the same mess. But the two groups were broken from their stupor when they saw Naoto making her way towards the resting bluenette, their jaws dropping when they saw the red tinted color of her face.

"Nii-san... W-Would it be okay for me to s-sleep with you tonight?" She asked in an uncharacteristically needy tone, putting on the very same face she made when she was younger whenever she wanted something from the older bluenette.

Raising his head to stare at Naoto, he blinked a few times before letting a defeated sigh escape. Shifting his body, he made space for the embarrassed but delighted bluenette standing before him. Quickly plopping down, Naoto did her best to not voice her embarrassment, and utter joy, when she moved to snuggle into the chest of her cousin; flushing deeper when she felt how much broader his chest had become. Comfort and security filling her, she was just about to drift to sleep when she felt his arm secure itself protectively around her waist.

Squeaking a bit in a mix of surprise and mortification, she was about to voice her protests at the intimate action but silenced herself when she felt the steady rising and falling of his chest and the soft sound of his breathing; signaling that he had already drifted to sleep. Her eyes closing slightly with happiness that he was still comfortable enough to sleep with her without caring about the implications that act had, Naoto released a content and loving sigh as she found a comfortable space for her head in the crook of his neck.

As her eyes began to drift close, they snapped open when she felt the threatening and stunned stares of the others in the room. Stiffly craning her head, she quickly adverted her gaze when she saw the various stares of everyone on Minato and herself. Snapping her eyes shut, her worries were slowly but surely evaporated by the secure and safe feeling of being in Minato's embrace; a serene smile making it to her face, she snuggled deeper into his shoulder before letting out another soft and content sigh.

Watching the two bluenettes soundly and contently sleeping, the ire of those who held affections for either of them rose exponentially while the others simply gawked and stared at the incredibly imitate scene. Opening and closing his mouth as words failed to form, Yu decided that it was time for bed as he made his way over to his bedding. Sitting down, he gave the sleeping pair another blank glance before plopping down on his pillow. The others swapping glances between the sleeping bluenettes, they shelved their discontent and discomfort as they headed to bed themselves.

(Time Skip - A Few Hours Later)

"_**Minato, wake up. It's time to wake up.**_" Nyx's silky voice sounded out as she tried to get the attention of her partner, Minato's eyes softly fluttering open as he registered her voice.

"_What time is it?_" He asked while taking in his surroundings, being especially conscious of the peacefully sleeping bluenette in his arms.

"_**It's time for us to move on, we've overstayed our welcome with these people. It's best if we didn't get them involved in whatever is going on with those Shadow users.**_" Nyx replied in a serious tone, Minato mentally nodding his head in agreement.

Slowly removing his arms from around Naoto's waist, his eyes softened in a mix of guilt and shame as he took in her slight discomfort with the loss of warmth and security. Once he was fully detached from her, he tucked her in and made sure that she was thoroughly covered before assessing the situation. Taking note that everyone was indeed asleep, careful to ensure that Aigis was in sleep mode as well, he returned his attention back to Naoto before leaning in and planting a warm and loving kiss on her head. Staying there for a few precious seconds, a brief smile lit up his face when a serene and blissful smile lit up hers.

"I'm sorry Nao-chan..." He whispered to her in a soft and guilty tone, giving her one last kiss on the head before standing up.

"_**Remember, Minato... This is for her own safety as well as the safety of everyone else in this room. While I don't doubt their skill, there are some things that they can't hope to handle.**_" Nyx said to her partner in an attempt to ease his guilt, Minato nodding softly as he agreed with her words.

Pulling out a piece of paper, he quickly and quietly wrote the sleeping bluenette a small letter explaining his disappearance. Pausing a bit when Koromaru's ears twitched at the sound of the pen on paper, he breathed out a sigh of relief when the Shiba's ears returned to a folded position. Finishing the letter, he folded it softly before placing it beside his sleeping cousin. Gathering his things as quietly as a shadow moving across a room once he finished, he moved towards the nearest open window before slipping out of it. Landing softly, he gave the room filled with the people who claimed they were his friends one last glance before turning and heading towards the train station. As the distance between himself and the inn increased, the slight nagging sensation of nostalgia slowly faded away as he quickened his pace to catch the train before it entered the station.

"_**Now, where do we go from here Minato?**_" Nyx asked, Minato's eyes gaining a sharp edge to them as he contemplated their next move.

"_We find out where these Shadow Hunters are recruiting their members. We find them, we'll be able to get information about the intestacies of their organization from the recruiters._" Minato answered calmly, Nyx smiling and nodding in agreement with the plan.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Yasoinaba Train Station - Men's Restroom)

Arriving at the train station, Minato headed immediately to the restroom. Quickly stripping down, he replaced his worn clothes with a fresh set from his backpack. Dumping the contents of his bag and briefcase, he only grabbed the most important items and slipped them into his pockets. Securing his evoker in its holster, he double checked that he had everything before narrowing his eyes on his backpack.

"Clever." He whispered under his breath as he reached towards a neatly stitched area that wasn't there before, feeling something hidden under the sewn area.

Cutting open the seams of the stitched area with a small knife he picked up earlier, his eyes narrowed when he found a small red-blinking device. Pulling it out, he observed it before determining it to be a tracking device of sorts from the way it was hidden and the size of it. About to crush it, he paused before placing it on the counter for a different use.

After searching the rest of the belongings that he had brought with him, he was a bit unnerved when he found that there were a total of eleven tracking devices hidden among his baggage. Though he was irritated, he couldn't help but feel a bit impressed at the cunning that the two groups had. Once he was sure that he'd gotten the last of them, he pulled together his belongings before heading out of the restroom with the tracking devices in tow.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Yasoinaba Train Station)

Once outside, he started his plan to throw the group after him off his trail. Attaching the tracking devices to the various vehicles parked in and around the station, he saw a train arriving in the opposite side of the station. Discretely, he threw a few of the tracking devices into the separated sections of the train as it passed by the station. Finally, with one tracker left, he gently attached it a pigeon that he managed to coax close enough catch, tying it around its neck in the shape of a bow with a strip of fabric. Finished with dispersing the devices, Minato headed over to the nearest bench as he awaited the arrival of his train. After half an hour of waiting; Minato boarded the train and headed towards the nearest town, Kirishima, intent on finding any traces of the Shadow Hunters or of the creature from earlier.

(Time Skip - Two Hours Later)

(Scene change - Kirishima: Yasoshima Train Station)

"Kirishima, huh..." Minato whispered to himself as he scanned the town from the train station, feeling unusually at peace as he took in the scenic view as the sun laid over the horizon.

"_**Hmm... It's strange indeed, Minato. It feels as though there is a curtain of peace shrouding the entirety of this town.**_" Nyx quipped as she felt what her partner was feeling, furrowing her brow at the eerily peaceful sensation before her eyes narrowed.

"_**An Amatsukami...**_" She finally said as Minato raised a metaphorical brow in response to the title, the disquieted tone voice of his partner drawing his attention.

"_Amatsukami, 'Heavenly God' or 'Heaven Ruler God'. A Persona of that Class would have the power to create this feeling. The question is, why._" Minato responded in an involved tone, the bluenette finding no reason for a naturally occurring god to meddle with a seemingly random human town.

"_**That's a good observation, Minato. But it doesn't truly feel like an Amatsukami is causing this feeling of false serenity. It does feel peaceful, but doesn't it feel like something... Darker?**_" Nyx asked her partner in a inquisitive tone, Minato's eyes closing when he focused on the feeling of peace a bit more.

After a few seconds, it finally felt what Nyx was talking about. Hiding in the midst of the peace and serenity that was exuding from the town, there was an unmistakable sense of hate and darkness. Opening his eyes when he finally got a grasp on what the feeling was, he adjusted the holster for his evoker before heading into town, intent on finding the cause of the feeling. Unbeknownst to him, the very cause of this sensation was peering down at him; its eye shining before a rather sadistic grin spread across its face.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Persona Users' Room)

"Uhmmm..." Naoto mumbled as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her cousin, smiling softly as she nuzzled against his soft and fluffy chest.

"_Niisan, why do you have to be so warm and fluffy... Wait, fluffy?_" Naoto thought to herself in a panic as she snapped her eyes open, feeling nothing but utter dread when she saw it was the pillow he was using that she was snuggling against.

"W-W-WHA?!" Naoto all but screamed in shock, causing everyone she was sharing the room with to wake with a start.

Jumping up with their bodies ready to attack, the Shadow Operatives turned towards the source of the shout with their eyes narrowed in preparation for a battle. The Investigation Team was a bit more lax in their response, jumping at the noise as they quickly glanced around the room for the disturbance. Though, when both groups realized that it was just Naoto; they calmed down and were about to demand why she had scared them so early in the morning only to snap their mouths shut when they saw that Minato was missing.

"M-Minato?!" The Shadow Operatives shouted in complete panic, frantically searching the room for any sign of his disappearance.

While they were panicking, the Investigation Team were also searching for any clues that could've been left behind by the bluenette. But after a few minutes of panicking and frantic searching, both groups came up completely empty as the unnerving realization hit them. Minato had vanished without leaving a single trace that he was ever there, not even something like a strand of hair was found. As their confusion began to grow, so did their worries. For the Operatives, they were worried because they had just reclaimed their long lost leader. For the Investigation Team, it was more for their friend as Naoto sat motionless still clutching the pillow he had slept on.

"Wait! Mitsuru, didn't you tell Aigis and Fuuka to bug him?" Shinjiro asked the current leader of the Operatives, the redhead's eyes widening as she had forgotten her little project.

"That's correct! Aigis, Yamagishi; can you two activate the tracers you placed on him?" Mitsuru asked the two of a spark of realization passed their faces, the two quickly moving to secure a connection with the tracers.

Pulling out her laptop, Fuuka quickly started up a string of code before her screen blacked out once again. A second later, a screen of scrolling code started running on the screen of the laptop before a complex array of codes appeared. Working quickly, oblivious to the rather bewildered looks she was receiving from the others in the room who had never seen her work, she finally opened up the tracking protocol hidden behind a number of security measures on the laptop. The tracking protocol opening as a simplified screen overlaid on a map of Japan, Aigis moved to input the codes of the tracers into the laptop; her eyes widening at what she saw when she finished.

"W-What...?" She whispered to herself in a confused and frightened manner, Fuuka gasping shortly after when she also caught sight of the tracer feedback.

"How is that possible?" Fuuka asked herself more then anyone else, Aigis having no answer as the others moved to see what it was that they were in shock over.

Once they saw the screen, their eyes widened when they saw a multitude of beeping red dots all over the region of Japan that they were currently residing in. There were five in Inaba, three that were about a five kilometers from Inaba in opposing directions, two that were about ten minutes away by foot and one that was nearly across the country. Their mouths opening and closing absently at the visual display of the tracking devices, they tried to make sense of the data they were viewing.

"How, I made sure that they were carefully hidden!" Fuuka spoke out loud as she tried to find a flaw with her craftsmanship, Mitsuru resting a hand on the teal haired young lady's shoulder to calm her.

"It's not your fault, Fuuka. This is Minato we're dealing with, remember? There was a very low chance of him ever falling for such a underhanded tactic, especially with how cautious he is now." Mitsuru said in a rather pained tone, Fuuka's eyes softening as she moved to give her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Damn it, well what's the plan now?" Akihiko asked in an irritated tone, though traces of deep worry were felt from deep beneath as he furrowed his brow.

"Did he tell anyone what he was looking for or what he was trying to do?" Yukari asked her friends, getting negative shakes of the head from everyone in the room.

"Minato-nii... Why didn't you remember me..." Hamuko whispered to herself in a devastated tone, clenching her fists tightly as she resisted the urge to take out her frustrations on the younger "sister" who he did remember.

"First things first, what do you all think he's looking for?" Yu asked everyone in the room, bringing their united attention on the notion as they pondered it.

"There's no questioning it, it's got to do with those teenagers summoning Shadows." Mitsuru answered as everyone else agreed on it, the concept also drawing on their attention.

"That's the thing that's getting me. Why doesn't he just ask us for our help, I mean we're pretty much at his level." Kanji said in a confused tone, getting a nod of the head from a few of his friends from the Investigation Team while the others remained silent.

"I wouldn't say that Kanji... I mean, do you remember what happened when he all ganged up on him? Sure we beat him, but I got the feeling that he really wasn't trying to hurt us. From how he completely destroyed that Shadow copycat, he could've done that to any of us." Yusuke said in a rather unnerved tone, shivering a bit when he remembered just how frigid and sharp the man's eyes were.

"Yusuke's right about that, Kanji. Minato, if he's anything like I remember he was, is a complete beast when it comes to battle. When it came down to Shadows or us, Shadows went down faster then a stack of bricks." Junpei chimed in as the younger people in the room shivered slightly, a bit more gracious that he didn't decide to attack them with the intent to kill.

"So what's the plan now? I don't think we're going to be able to cover all the places that those tracers are at." Chie asked in a muddled tone, voicing the thoughts of the two other young ladies beside her.

"Chie-senpai has a point, everyone. There are eleven of those tracers scattered all around the providence, there's no way that we'll be able to cover them all and still have a solid chance of finding him." Rise added in an equally muddled manner, the others in the room frowning a bit at the thought.

"I've already sent a number of operatives to the furthest locations of the tracers, so far they have come up empty handed. That leaves just the few in and around Inaba for us to check." Mitsuru reported as the younger people gawked at both her proficiency and resources, a bit unnerved at just how powerful the Kirijo head was.

"Alright then, why don't we all tag up and head to the last locations of the tracers? With all of us, it should only take an hour or two at the most." Yu suggested as he scanned the map, getting nods of the heads from the others as they moved to pair up.

Once again, a round of love comedy took hold as the Shadow Operatives stifled the laughs that desperately wanted to escape when they caught sight of Yu being fought over by Chie, Yukiko and Rise; a rather nostalgic albeit much more chaotic scene of their own youth. Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aigis, Yukari and Hamuko sharing smiles; they were reminded of their own petty arguments over who got to spend time with Minato. For the men of the Operatives, they recounted their own wry smiles and slight jealousy when they remembered the many games of tug of war that the bluenette was centered around. Soon enough, after a few more minutes of squabbling, the two groups had divided their forces and headed towards the remaining five traces in and about Inaba.

(Scene change - Kirishima: Town Center)

"This is not right." Minato said out loud in a deadpanned manner, idly looking back and forth at the scene before him.

As he entered the town, he noticed one thing about it that was definitely wrong. The rural but beautiful town was more like a living forest from the inside. When he passed the threshold of the train station and the town gate, he felt a ripple resound from around him as he passed through the gate. When he did, the beautiful looking town from the outside turned into a town that nature had reclaimed once more. The houses, schools, stores and other buildings and structures were completely taken over by greenery and shrubbery alike, resembling an eerie and rather unsettling looking abandoned place of residence.

"_**I don't sense any other living being in town besides you, Minato.**_" Nyx reported to her partner in a rather serious tone, Minato tensing a bit as he readied himself for whatever it was that his instincts were sensing.

"We're not alone, Nyx. We're definitely not alone." Minato said as he moved to remove his evoker from its holster, his instincts proving to be true when he saw a number of small, shambling figures hobbling their way towards the bluenette.

"_**Wait, Minato!**_" Nyx cried out when Minato was about to rush in and gain a preemptive strike, the bluenette slowing to a standstill before retaking his guarded stance.

About to question why she stopped him, he got his answer when he saw exactly what or rather who it was that he was about to strike down. The large group of hobbling, small figures were actually a large number of Koropokkuru. Each of them varied with their appearances, gender and clothing but there was one thing that remained the same; each of them were carrying a leaf of the butterbur plant. Though, in contrast to what he had remembered about them in folklore, the leaves they were carrying looked wilted and dying.

"_**Koropokkuru; a race of small people in Ainu folklore. The name is traditionally analyzed as a tripartite compound of kor or koro ("butterbur plant"), pok ("under, below"), and kur or kuru ("person") and interpreted to mean "people below the leaves of the butterbur plant" in the Ainu language.**_" Nyx started stating in a manner akin to a professor of a history or rather a mythology class, Minato's brow twitching a bit at the rather fruitless tidbit of information.

"_**Apparently, long ago, the Koropokkuru were on good terms with the Ainu people, and would send them deer, fish, and other game and exchange goods with them. The Koropokkuru people hated to be seen, however, so they would stealthily make their deliveries under cover of night. One day, a young Ainu man decided he wanted to see a Koropokkuru for himself, so he waited in ambush by the window where they usually left their gifts. When a Koropokkuru came to place something, the young man grabbed it by the hand and dragged it inside. It turns out, it just so happened to be a very beautiful Koropokkuru woman, who was so enraged at the young man's rudeness, stormed off and since then her kind had broken off contact with the Ainu people. Though their pits, pottery, and stone implements still remain scattered about the landscape according to the Ainu.**_" Nyx finished in a matter of fact tone, Minato's brow now furrowed as he massaged his temples at the overload of information and back story that his partner had given him.

"_This can't be real. Aren't Koropokkuru just another piece of folklore? I'm the only human in this town, so they can't be a Persona I summoned since I've only got you._" Minato asked his partner in a perplexed tone, Nyx mentally shaking her head at her partner's thought though a feeling of upmost warmth filled her at the last part of his statement.

"_**Remember Minato, there are many mysteries in this world. Mythical creatures of all pieces of lore do exist; having either been slain, sealed or simply in hiding. Many of the world's "monsters" and "spirits" are as real as you are, the Koropokkuru before you are just a testament to that fact. Not all beings of folklore require a user to summon them as a Persona.**_" Nyx told her partner in a knowing tone, Minato's curiosity rising considerably as he saw the most elderly of the Koropokkuru flinch in shock upon seeing him.

"A-Ah! A-Another H-Human!" The most elderly of the Koropokkuru cried out in horror, the group freezing as they huddled together with the children hidden in the midst of their numbers.

"P-Please, w-we mean you n-no harm! We don't know what you are l-looking for!" The elder Koropokkuru told Minato in a shaky and fearful tone, the bluenette's eyes gaining a tint of confusion in them before he finally noticed what was causing the Koropokkuru's unease.

They were all covered in a variety of injuries ranging from negligible to serious. The younger Koropokkuru were looking much healthier and uninjured then their elders. The bluenette didn't have to guess what the reason for this variation, the youngsters were being shielded and protected from whatever it was that was attacking them by their elders. As he continued to scan their faces, fear and anxiety was present on all of their faces as they trembled beneath his rather cold and calculating gaze. Seeing that, he softened his gaze before kneeling down before them.

"Hey, it's alright. I mean you no harm as well." Minato responded in a calm and soft tone, holstering his evoker before raising his hands in a placating manner, the action causing the younger Koropokkuru to lower their guard while their elders only slackened a tiny amount.

"Y-You promise...?" A soft and tiny voice asked from within the circle of Koropokkuru, the young Koropokkuru girl who voiced the question immediately getting shushed by her friends and family.

"Cross my heart." Minato responded in a much gentler and soft tone with a small smile accompanying it, following the promise by making the signature gesture of crossing his heart as the Koropokkuru girl from earlier gained a hint of pink on her cheeks along with a small smile.

"My name is Minato Arisato, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Minato said in a soft tone as he introduced himself, bowing his head slightly as a sign of respect towards the Koropokkuru.

"...I'm very sorry, Human. But I cannot trust another human without proof that you're not connected to that person." The elder Koropokkuru said in a reserved tone, Minato saying nothing as he understood where the elder was coming from.

About to convince the elder once more of his lack of involvement in what happened to the elder and his people, Minato suddenly stood up and turned around as the Koropokkuru jumped and cried out in fear at his abrupt action. With his back turned towards them the Koropokkuru quickly took refuge in a nearby house, their forest green clothing cloaking them in the overgrowth of flora that permeated the house.

"You're definitely not human." Minato quipped in his usual deadpan, settling into a loose stance as he glanced at the creature that was standing before him.

At first glance, the creature that lumbered before Minato appeared to look like another human. But upon closer inspection, the "man" in front of him was no man at all. The dated and ragged clothing that it wore along with the sickly green coloration of its skin showed that it definitely wasn't a being that belonged in the present, the rusted hatchet it was wielding not doing much to help its already dangerous image. Narrowing his eyes on the creature as he moved to draw his evoker, he quickly dived to the side as the create reached out towards him. About to curse his overly cautious response, he threw that thought out when a heavy column of sharp, thorny shrubs erupted from the place on the street he stood just seconds before.

"_**Minato, there's no doubt in my mind about what that thing is, it's a Jibakurei.**_ _**Meaning "earthbound spirit", a Jibakurei is a spirit in Japanese mythology. Usually, they're found attached to their place of death due to an abnormally strong sense of hated towards someone or something. That thing is either a Persona running rampant, or it's a Demon that's out on the loose.**_" Nyx explained to the silently listening bluenette, Minato watching as the Jibakurei snapped its head towards him before baring its teeth.

"**Rrraghh!**" It roared as he charged the man with its hatchet shaking madly in its hand, Minato challenging it as he moved in to intercept it.

To the bluenette, the sloppy swing of the Jibakurei seemed to move in slow motion as he easily side stepped it. Grabbing the wrist of the Demon, Minato pulled it off balance before moving to take hold of its shoulder. Following through with the Demon's initial momentum, Minato added to it as he swung the demon to the ground with a rather sickening snap echoing from its shoulder joint. The arm sticking out in a horrendous manner, Minato swiped the hatchet that was still firmly grasped in its hand before driving it into the back of the creature's head with no hesitation.

Though, to Minato's surprise and the relief of the Koropokkuru, there wasn't a splatter of blood and gore that would have normally accompanied such a ruthless attacked. Instead, the hatchet ripped through the head of the Jibakurei before it twitched and dispersed into a cloud of blackish purple particles. Confusion filling his being, Minato was about to move when he felt a strange sensation fill him. A cold chill entering his very soul, it wasn't the feeling of being in danger or of danger but a much more sinister feeling akin to having the hand of a reaper resting on his very soul. But that ominous feeling was quickly overtaken by a feeling of unsettling warmth, a sensation that the bluenette had never experienced at any point of his existence.

"_**Minato... When you defeated that Demon, something happened to your soul and mine.**_" Nyx responded in a terse manner, Minato tensing a bit when he heard that even Nyx's tone was a bit off.

"_Don't tell me it's something negative..._" He replied back in an irritated and slightly anxious tone, trying to keep a cool head as he heard Nyx's hair sway with the shaking of her head.

"_**On the contrary, it appears that defeating that Demon "strengthened" our souls.**_" Nyx told him in a rather bewildered manner, still trying to wrap her head around the strange phenomenon

"_What? What does that even mean?_" He asked her in a similar tone, a bit disturbed that his soul was "strengthened" by ending the life of another creature.

"_**I'm assuming that what just occurred is the very same thing that occurred in that warehouse in Inaba, with the Shadow Hunters. Killing that Jibakurei somehow allowed us to absorb its strength in whole, which caused a much more potent effect on us then it did with the Shadow Hunters given that they had split what they earned.**_" Nyx hypothesized while mulling over the idea, Minato seeming to understand it as he remembered Akira's explanation.

"_Remember what Akira said? She explained it using experience earned in video games as a simile. Defeating that Jibakurei most likely gave us that "experience", and like in a video game, made us a bit stronger or at least that's what will happen given that we accumulate enough "experience"._" Minato added as he began to understand why the Shadow Hunters were recruiting as many members as their influence could reach.

"_Assuming that they do gain a sizable amount of members, it's logical why they're hunting Shadows now. Even if they split that "experience" among five or ten people, with the amount of Shadows that they could possibly be hunting, that will no doubt give them all a sizable boost in power._" The bluenette said as he threw in his own idea, his partner seeming to agree to a certain point.

"_**That may be true, Minato. But given what I've just witnessed, it not just Shadows that they'll be hunting. They're most likely hunting Demons as well.**_" Nyx said in a rather serious tone, a stark contrast to her normally flirtatious and carefree new self.

"_I've been meaning to ask you about that, Demons? What exactly is the difference between Demons and Shadows?_" Minato asked his partner as he noticed that she wasn't calling the Jibakurei a Shadow like he assumed it was.

"_**As you know, Shadows and Persona are one and the same. Shadows are the malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained. A "Demon" can refer to any supernatural entity that can bring harm to human beings or interfere with their lives in one way or another, similar to a God. Gods and Demons both emerged from humans as a way of defending their psyches. Humans, however, can turn into demons if their psyche is destroyed, or if they are artificially given a different Persona after having theirs forcibly removed, especially in the cases where the extracted persona was artificially granted. Remember the pain that you experienced when your Persona were damaged? Well, continuous damage will eventually cause your psyche to weaken before it shatters, and when that happens... Well, I can imagine you can guess the rest.**_"Nyx explained as Minato digested the information given to him, shaking his head before he stood up to massage his forehead.

"Things have gotten a lot more complicated..." Minato muttered in a tired tone, a soft voice catching his attention as he turned to face the Koropokkuru.

"U-Umm... E-Excuse me, but thank you..." The same young Koropokkuru girl from before said as she took a few steps towards him, ignoring the shouts that her fellow Koropokkuru were sending her way.

"What are you thanking me for?" Minato asked in a soft and gentle tone as he kneeled down to meet her, the young Koropokkuru flushing a deeper pink as she fidgeted a bit.

"T-That monster, it was the one that was summoned to do all of this by the other two humans." She told him in a relieved tone, clearly trusting Minato enough to get so close to him.

"I see. Do you know where they went by any chance?" He asked as he pulled out his phone, jotting down the pieces of key information that he was gaining.

"N-No, I'm sorry. We all ran as soon as that monster started attacking us. We were all able to hide, but it was hunting us like those humans told it to." She answered in a slightly sad tone, Minato's eyes softening as he moved to pat her on the head in a gentle manner.

"Don't worry about it, thank you for the information." He said in a gracious tone as she turned a bright red, instantly focusing on her feet as her fidgeting increased.

Standing back up, Minato was about to moved when the Koropokkuru girl quickly grabbed his hand. A bit surprised, he was about to ask what was wrong when he saw that the other Koropokkuru were also heading towards the two of them. Relaxing, he knelt back down as the elder of the Koropokkuru moved to stand before him. About to speak, Minato stopped when he saw the elder lower his head as he bowed.

"Thank you. I know that this is disgraceful given how wary I was in trusting you, but I offer my sincerest apologies." The elder said in a somber tone as he kept his bow, Minato offering him a small smile as he waved him off.

"It's fine, really it is. I would be in the same position, given the same circumstances." Minato replied as the elder rose and offered the bluenette a bright smile despite his injuries, the rest of the Koropokkuru moving to introduce themselves to bluenette.

"Ah, my apologies as well. I'm Minato, a pleasure to meet you." Minato said as he introduced himself to the Koropokkuru, many of them smiling as they repeated his name.

"I'm Toshi, Minato-san. The chief of the Koropokkuru you see before you, on behalf of all of us, I thank you once again." Toshi said in a grateful and respectful tone as he bowed his head once more, the others following suit as they relayed their gratitude towards the bluenette.

"I-I'm Hana, thank you for helping my people M-Minato-san!" The young Koropokkuru girl from before, now known as Hana, expressed with a smile at the bluenette.

(Time Skip - An Hour Later)

Finished with introductions, Minato settled down and helped with treating the injuries of the Koropokkuru. Finding out that the peaceful barrier that was shrouding the town was the doing of Toshi, who had casted a barrier to separate the physical world from the spiritual world. After hearing that the people inside of Kirishima were safe and sound from the overgrowth of flora that invaded the spiritual plane of the town, Minato's concerns were lifted. Though, when it came to who had caused this to happen, the Koropokkuru weren't able to offer any concrete information about their persons. A bit disappointed, he buried it when he was offered to stay the night with the Koropokkuru, something a human has never been offered by the shy sprites.

A bit reluctant at first, he was quickly swayed when the younger Koropokkuru children assaulted him with a rather ruthless display of puppy dog eyes, the bluenette grimacing a bit at how effective their attack was. Sighing in defeat, Minato resigned himself as he moved to follow the Koropokkuru to the outskirts of Kirishima, eventually finding himself in a scenic clearing a comforting distance from the town.

(Scene Change - Kirishima Woods: Koropokkuru Village - Village Center)

"Please, it may not be much for a human but do enjoy yourself, Minato-san!" Toshi said in a jovial tone as the Koropokkuru offered the bluenette a number of their specialties, the young man smiling a bit wryly at the attention he was receiving.

"Thanks everyone, but let's take it easy alright? I'm a bit exhausted after dealing with that Demon from earlier." Minato told the Koropokkuru in an equally tired tone, the eyes of the sprites widening to extreme proportions when they realized that they were smothering their savior.

About to apologize once again, they were waved off when Minato told them that it was fine. Though, that didn't placate their worries as they tried to make him as comfortable as possible. However, their efforts weren't needed as Minato was instantly smitten with the various dishes that they had prepared for him. The bluenette digging in with much more gusto then he would have liked to have shown his hosts, he was a bit pink with embarrassment when they compared him to a starved beast. Soon enough, the atmosphere took on a rather festive tone as the Koropokkuru celebrated Minato as the first human to enter their village; the bluenette feeling a bit more embarrassed as he did his best to not look like a fool when a few of the more curious Koropokkuru girls tried to flirt with him.

"Kya! Minato-san, your hair is so pretty!"

"D-Do you have a girlfriend, Minato-san?"

"M-Minato-san! Please stay with my family for the night, it's the least they can do for you rescuing us!"

"Wait a second! Minato-san, please stay with my family for the night!"

"Minato-san! Please, stay with me forever!"

As the families of the Koropokkuru girls were either laughing or panicking at the scene of their beloved daughters flirting with a young man nearly twice their size, Minato was being subjected to tests of strength by the more protective fathers and brothers of the girls. Though, it was more of a way to test if he was worthy for the hand of their sisters and daughters; Minato breaking the village records due to his advantage in size and strength.

"_**Well, well, well... Aren't you Mister Popular...**_" Nyx quipped in a rather syrupy tone, Minato mentally sighing as he could feel the jealousy and envy in her tone.

"_Fighting that Jibakurei was less exhausting then this..._" Minato mentally sighed in his mind as he was lifting another set of logs to the awe of the younger Koropokkuru boys, the bluenette's physical and mental fatigue past what he'd have liked them to be.

"_**I heard that you insensitive dolt! I am not jealous of a few puny, sheltered vixens! Why would I be!?**_" Nyx snapped at him as she read his heart, the comment about her jealousy being a rather touchy topic as Minato winced at the volume of her voice.

"_Yeah, that Jibakurei is sounding a lot better right about now..._" He added as his head dropped slightly, the bluenette letting out another sigh as Nyx continued to rant and ramble in his soul.

(Scene Change - Kirishima Outskirts: Tachigari Mountain Range - Base)

"Hmm?" A hooded figure sounded when they felt the contract they made with the Jibakurei break, gaining the attention of their hooded partner standing beside them.

"Something the matter...?" They asked with a masculine tone, the first hooded figure shaking their head at the question.

"The Contract was broken... By battle..." They responded in a feminine tone full of suspicion, their partner making a similar sound of surprise.

"Broken by combat... Another Demon Summoner?" They asked only to get a nod of the head as a response to their question, a small frown being seen from beneath their hoods.

"I'm not sure, the Contract didn't state. But I can only assume it's a Demon Summer or a Persona User." The female hooded figure said as their partner nodded, the man pulling out a cell phone before dialing a number.

"...Sir, something has come up. We've got a party countering our efforts, I'm personally requesting permission to intercept and eliminate them before they interfere any more then they already have." The man spoke into the phone, patiently awaiting the response from their superior.

"...Understood, I'll tell her." He said as he finished the call, turning to face his partner as she awaited his direction.

"You'll be in charge of taking care of our guests, I'll finish up things here. Report back on the network within the next three days or we'll consider you KIA. Understood, Yamada-kun?" The man said as the hooded figure known as Yamada nodded, the young lady turning and checking the combat knife strapped to her leg before standing.

"Understood, Azuma-san." Yamada said in a deadpan manner, her blank expression contrasting the contained bloodlust that radiated off of her person.

* * *

**And that's a wrap guys, hope you enjoyed it. And yeah, sorry about the delays. I honestly do love writing this story, but coming up with a solid line of inspiration is really a hard thing to find for this story. Also, coming up with a solid story on a fly is real hard, yeah, I do come up with what's happening on a fly. Well, that's enough excuses, I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter guys. And as always, stay awesome.**

**Azuma is based off of Gin from Detective Conan (Pretty much the same but more stoic and focused)**

**Yamada is based off of well, the basic blank faced Anime/Manga girl (I'll figure something out for her)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Dom here bringing you another chapter. Whew, been a long time, eh? Sorry about that, but I've kinda been busy with stuff. Sure, A Son Forgotten and Smoldering Ember are here and more popular but if I can be honest here, I do kinda enjoy writing this story a bit more then those two. Writing something that is a bit less serious and more comedic is kinda where I'm liking life. So yeah, this chapter only took me two days to write, it was just so fun. As for the contents of this chapter, don't hate me too much but I might've rushed a few things and left some plot holes open for the future. So yeah, sorry bout that. But other then that, I decided to go off the rails and add in one of my favorite girls from the series, don't hate me if I altered her character and don't sink ships alright? Well, you came to read right? Then let's a go.**

* * *

Blank Card - Chapter 6

(Scene Change - Kirishima Woods: Koropokkuru Village - Guest Home)

As the sound of the early morning birds began to fill his ears, Minato's eyes began to flutter open as his mind began going through its daily checklist of his bodily functions. Letting a yawn escape, the bluenette began to stretch only to pause when he felt a few weights upon his person. Staring down at his chest and abdomen, he saw the forms of a few of the Koropokkuru girls from yesterday, Hana having taken up residence on his chest. Blinking in a blank manner at them, he contemplated moving them but paused when he saw Hana let a content sigh and snuggle deeper into his chest. Seeing that she and her friends were at ease, especially after the event of yesterday, he decided to let them enjoy the safety and security of his person. Though, there was one being that completely objected the situation at hand.

"_**Well, well, well... Aren't you mister popular, Minato.**_" Nyx quipped in a syrupy sweet tone, Minato mentally sighing when he caught the goddess' tone.

"_It's fine. They were put through a pretty rough situation yesterday. Not to mention they let me into their home and shared a meal with me._" Minato told her in a firm manner, the bluenette having another mental sigh when he heard her huff in return.

A bit contemplative about what to do to placate the goddess, Minato was broken from his thoughts when he felt Hana beginning to stir on his chest. Looking down, he saw her rubbing the sleep from her eyes as a yawn left her lips. Groggily looking around, she locked gazes with the bluenette she had fallen asleep on as she stared with her mental faculties slowly starting to boot up. Blinking a few times, she stared at Minato's blank face for a few more seconds before her eyes began to grow in size. Squeaking a bit in embarrassment, Hana sat up on the bluenette's chest with a crimson lit face.

"I-I'm s-sorry for intruding, M-Minato-san! B-But I f-felt that it would be a l-lot safer if I slept with you!" Hana stammered in a small and embarrassed toe, Minato simply smiling gently at her before patting her on the head.

"It's no problem. I'd probably be doing the same, especially after what happened to you all yesterday." He reassured her in an effort to ease her embarrassment, his words succeeding as she smiled shyly at him.

"Hana is so bold, I'd never be able to say that without dying of embarrassment!"

"Wow, Hana is such an adult now."

"Mguu... I should've gotten up first! Minato-kun would've pet my head too, then!"

"Whew, glad that Hana was the one who decided to get up."

"Ahh... Minato-san petting my head, it would be perfect...!"

Flinching when they heard the voices of the other Koropokkuru girls, Minato and Hana glanced at them before they all squeaked when they were finally found to be feigning their slumber. Hana tilting her head in confusion, her eyes slowly widened before steam erupted from her face, crimson coloring the poor girl's complexion. Seeing that their friend had caught on that they used her to advert the explanation as to why they were sleeping on their human savior's chest, the rest of the Koropokkuru girls quickly yelped as they hopped off Minato and sped for the door. Hana's eyes now a mix of anger, embarrassment and humiliation, she screamed as she took off after them.

"You idiots! You're all going to pay for this!" She screamed as the other Koropokkuru peeked at what was the commotion so early in the morning, quickly laughing when they saw Hana chasing after her friends with a crimson lit face.

Watching her leave the guest house, Minato shook his head with a small and amused smirk on his face. Sitting up, he stretched as he relieved his body of the knots and mild aches that plagued it. Seeing that a majority of the village had awoken due to Hana's scream and the screams of the other girls that she was chasing, the bluenette decided to make his way out of the village, seeing as he had probably overstayed his welcome. Gathering his things, he stretched one last time before heading out of the house. As he exited the building, he was mildly surprised to be greeted by the entirety of the village, the younger Koropokkuru looking up at him with teary eyes and dribbling noses.

"Y-You're going already, Minato-san?"

"But you can't go! You still haven't tasted my cooking yet!"

"Y-You just got here! Please stay a little longer!"

"But we haven't played everything else that we wanted to!"

The tearful pleas of the Koropokkuru children caused the bluenette's eyes to soften considerably as he knelt to ruffle their hair in a gentle manner. The action causing a few of them to openly cry, they clung onto him in an effort to keep him from leaving, the older Koropokkuru giving him warm but sad smiles as they knew that he was trying to ease the burden on the hearts of their children. After spending a few minutes comforting the children, he reassured them all that once he was finished with his mission he would return to spend some time with them all. Getting shaky nods, they all hugged him tightly and a few of the more bold girls gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Smiling once more he bid the Koropokkuru farewell as they waved and shouted at him to keep his promise, the bluenette finally heading out of the village and towards the base of the Tachigari Mountain Range.

(Scene Change - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Persona User's Room)

"So... I assume that no one else was successful in finding a trace of Minato?" Mitsuru asked after a few seconds of silence as she entered the room, getting negative shakes of the heads from her companions.

"Nothing. All Koromaru, Ken, Shinji and I found was that he had placed a few of those tracers under a couple cars." Akihiko replied as he sipped on his protein shake, furrowing his brow as he tried to piece together any and all clues that he could've missed.

"Same here, Mitsuru-san. Yukiko, Chie, Kanji and I didn't come up with anything either." Yosuke answered with an exhausted sigh, crumpling onto a chair as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sensei, Rise-chan and me didn't find anything either! I gotta say, it's beary suspicious that we can find heads or tails of that fellow!" Teddie replied as he stretched out on the floor, a pout on his face as he found the lack of clues a bit strange.

"That is true, but there is one thing that's more concerning at the moment..." Yu stated in an urgent tone as he looked towards the bluenette who hadn't moved since the search began, simply curled up as she held the pillow Minato had been using to her chest.

"Naoto, you alright...?" Kanji asked in a concerned tone, the bluenette nodding her head in a soft manner as she clutched the pillow a bit tighter.

"Ha... Well, we won't be getting anywhere with an empty stomach. Yukiko-chan, could I trouble you a bit more and ask for a meal for us all?" Yukari asked the owner of the inn, Yukiko smiling as she nodded at the older woman's words.

"That's an excellent idea, Yukari-san! I'll ask the chefs to prepare an extra delicious meal for all of us! Excuse me for a moment!" Yukiko chirped as she made her way out of the room, the others settling down as they all let a sigh leave their mouths.

"Still, how could someone leave a room with so many people? Especially when half of those people are all specially trained Anti-Shadow agents?" Chie asked in a baffled tone, the others laughing a bit wryly at her claim.

"You're tell us, Chie-chan. Even I don't have a clue how Minato pulled that off! Especially with Koro-chan here, he never lets anything slip by him without waking up." Junpei added as he had a sip of the bottle of soda in his hand, sharing it with Chidori as she took a gulp.

"Though, when you think about it, it is not quite as farfetched as being able to stop the destruction of the world. I assume that it is just one of that man's talents, being able to do the unbelievable or unimaginable. He did return after being confirmed as deceased, not to mention freeing himself from the seal that he created when he sealed Nyx." Chidori stated in a tone that held respect and awe, the others feeling a bit better when they remembered that they were trying to track down someone who had returned from the other plane.

"That's a really good point, Chidori. Minato-nii has been able to do things that most people could only do in their dreams, that's for sure." Hamuko said in a tone that was much lighter then it was before, letting her head fall onto the back of her boyfriend as she mulled over the reason why he didn't remember her.

Settling into a somewhat amiable atmosphere, the Persona Users bid their time as they awaited the lunch that Yukiko had gone to have prepared for them. The raven haired young lady returning a few moments later, she joined the rest of them as they contemplated what the objective of the bluenette was. While it was known that it was connected to the Shadow Users that they had encountered earlier, it was still a mystery what he was planning on doing. For a certain bluenette, she was devastated that he had left her without saying anything.

For Naoto, having been held her cousin's arms once again, she never wanted to leave his embrace. It was much different from the sensation that she had felt when they were children, the warmth and safety that enveloped her far exceeded anything that she had experienced in their youth. Being in his arms made her feel like nothing would ever hurt her again, that she would always be warm and safe no matter what happened. That sensation reminded and cemented the promise that she had etched into her heart all those years ago, that she indeed loved and would have him take her as his wife. For those reasons, being away from that embrace caused Naoto to feel vulnerable and afraid like she did when Minato had ordered her to run and leave him alone with Kuma those years ago.

"Nii-san... Why... After you came back, why..." She whimpered in a tone soft enough so only she could hear, burying her face into the pillow he had slept on hours earlier.

Tightening her grip on it, she stiffened when she felt something hidden beneath the pillowcase. Squeezing once more, she immediately sat up as she startled the others in the room by her sudden action. Ignoring them, she quickly pulled the pillow case off of his pillow before widening her eyes when an envelope fell out during the chaos. Frantically, she scrambled to open it before forcibly calming herself in order to read the letter.

"_Nao-chan, by the time you're reading this then I'm already gone. I'm sorry that I left without telling you anything, or that we didn't get to spend as much time together as I would have liked to. I can't tell you where I'm going or what I'll be doing, but I promise you that I'll come back to you in one piece. I've heard from the people who call themselves my friends that you and the ones that surround you are capable people, but I could never forgive myself if any of you got hurt because of me. I know you, you're a hard headed, impulsive, curious girl who often did things just because it looked cool or fun. I know you'll be looking for me once you read this, but I can't let that happen. I care far too much about you for you to do something as reckless as following me, so promise me that you won't. You promise not to follow me and I'll promise to come back to you, alright? Remember to brush your teeth, shower, change your clothes and eat your vegetables, Nao-chan. I wanted to spend as much time as I could have with you, but I have something that I need to see all the way through. I know it's selfish but once I finish what it is that I'm doing, I promise to do anything that you ask me to. And no matter what happens, remember that I love you and I always will so please be safe. - Your Niisan, Minato P.S. I don't like the way that a few of those guys look at you. I won't approve of anyone who can't beat me to take care of you, so be sure to let them know that I'll end them if they decide to do anything to you before getting my approval."_

As Naoto read the letter, more and more tears began to spill from her eyes before she snapped them shut as she finished the letter. Clutching it close to her chest, she simply shook while doing her best to not vocalize the sobs that wanted to leave her mouth. The reaction to his letter causing a surge of panic to run through her friends, they quickly moved to check on her to ensure that she was fine. Though, they got a small and teary smile in return for their worries, the bluenette showing them the letter that he had left for her. The two groups reading through the letter, they felt a whirlpool of emotion stir within them, more so the young men who had shown attraction towards Naoto as the thought of the older bluenette hunting them down caused a shiver to run the length of their spines.

"I guess Minato-kun is out taking care of those Shadow Users on his own..." Fuuka said in a soft tone as she gently rubbed her hands together, a bit saddened that he had addressed them in a distant manner in his letter.

"That's true Fuuka, but he did say in his letter that he didn't want any of us getting hurt because of him." Shinjiro added as he tried to ease the sadness that appeared on the faces of his friends, getting a grateful smile in return for his concern.

"That is true, isn't it. As expected, Minato is still the same kind and considerate person that he's always been." Mitsuru quipped in a tone that held nothing but affection and warmth, her eyes softening as she showed a small but radiant smile at his concern.

"If Minato-san is out there, I suggest that we go as well. I have confidence that we will cross paths with him if we were to follow the same set of clues that he has found. No doubt that he has not come across any major bits of information if he had a such a surprised expression while facing those Shadow Users." Aigis suggested as her friends brightened up at the suggestions, their energy running to the other group as they showed smiles on their faces as well.

"Heck, I'm game! I need to show that guy that I'm more then capable of taking care of Naoto!" Kanji shouted with enthusiasm and challenge, his vigor running through his friends as they laughed loudly at his proclamation.

"Hey! You're not the only one who has to prove himself to Naoto's brother, Kanji! I'll show him that I'm not just charming and handsome but tough too!" Teddie retorted as they butted heads, sparks flying between them as the others laughed even harder at the display.

As the tense and discouraging atmosphere had lifted, the food that Yukiko had ordered arrived. The happiness that they felt was elevated when the group saw that, quickly moving to seat themselves and discuss their plan of action for the coming investigation. While opposed at first, the Shadow Operative eventually gave into the pleas that the Investigation Team had for joining in the search, Naoto in particular having gotten on her knees and pleaded for her inclusion in the search. Though, it didn't sit well with Mitsuru, she eventually allowed the participation of the younger Persona Users, seeing as they had proven themselves more then enough times. The only problem ran with the issuing of evokers, though that was alleviated when Mitsuru reassured the younger Persona Users that she would uphold her promise of lending them to the younger group. With that, the two groups joined into one as they savored the company of each other and the dishes prepared for them.

(Scene Change - Kirishima Outskirts: Tachigari Mountain Range - Base)

Arriving at the summit of the nearest mountain of the Tachigari Mountain Range, Minato found nothing to be out of place as he scanned the adjacent area. Though nothing seemed amiss, something put the bluenette on edge, as though static layered the area. Raising his guard, he proceeded towards a trail that was closed off due to rain damage. Hopping over the gate, he felt the tension in his body jump to levels that made him rest his hand on the evoker that Nyx created for him. Scanning the area with more scrutiny then before, he quickly moved his head to the side as a blade flew through the area his eye was located in seconds earlier.

"_**Minato, be careful. Something is definitely amiss.**_" Nyx warned her partner as she felt the remnants of spiritual energy lingering in and around the area, most of it focus near the upper areas of the mountains.

"Thanks, Nyx." Minato whispered in a calm and collected tone, focusing his mind as the sounds of someone approaching reached his ears.

Turning, he saw a cloaked figure standing before him with another blade resting in their hand. Sliding his foot back slightly, Minato settled into a loose stance as he readied himself for another attack, one that indeed came. Turning his head once more, he was a bit surprised that the person attacking him had such speed at their disposal. Clearing what seemed to be three meters in a split second was indeed quick, though the bluenette could handle it given that he was well rested and free of any and all mental stresses.

Snaking his right arm around the extended arm of his opponent, locking their elbow joint and wrist along his own elbow and underarm. Securing a grip on their cloak, he pulled them towards him before slamming his knee into their abdomen with brutal force. The blow causing spittle to fly from the mouth of his assailant along with a sharp gasp of pain, he shifted his body whiling pulling the locked limb along with him. The momentum of the bluenette along with the lax body of his opponent adding to that momentum, the bluenette tossed the cloaked figure a fair distance away as he secured the knife they had been holding for his own use.

About to move towards them, Minato paused before tensing once more when he saw them begin to rise once again. Again, the bluenette was sure that if they were a normal human being they would have been unconscious from the force that his knee had applied to their diaphragm. Watching them shakily stand, he was a bit curious as to why they seemed a bit scatterbrained compared to the Shadow Hunters back in Inaba. Once the cloaked individual was standing once more Minato moved to send them back to the ground, intent on inflicting as much damage as possible. Stopping short of the figure, he threw a low hook that impacted with a soft crack sounding as it connected with the figure's ribcage. Though, the bluenette narrowed his eyes when he felt as though he had struck some sort of metal, his fist numbing a bit more compared to his knee.

The impact forcing the figure to hunch over slightly, it was sent reeling back when Minato grabbed their hood before driving his knee into their face with wicked force. The crunch of cartilage sounding, blood was sent into the air as they stumbled from the blow. The bluenette capitalizing on the recoil, he stepped in before delivering a flying knee to their chest once again, a strangled sound leaving their mouth as they hit the ground once more. Landing on his feet, Minato secured his grip on the knife he plundered before driving it into the shoulder of the downed figure, a gasp of pain leaving their mouth. Twisting it as a sharper cry sounded, he slammed his knee into their chest once more before moving his free leg on top of the free arm of the figure. If the bluenette had been surprised, then he was flabbergasted by how incompetent the person he was facing actually was.

"This is what I'm up against?" He asked no one in particular, an incredulous expression on his face as the writhing figure beneath him tried to force him off of them.

"Move anymore and you're losing this arm." Minato ordered in an arctic tone, twisting and digging the knife deeper into the shoulder of the person as a whimper left their mouth.

Taking a breath, he was about to question them when he saw something that caused an inkling of a memory to return to him. About to follow up on his promise to the downed person, he was forced off of them when they bucked him off with much more power then they had displayed earlier. A pink aura shrouding the cloaked figure, Minato had managed to roll back into a standing position before they appeared in front of him. His eyes widening, he brought his arm up to block a kick from the figure that caused him to wince slightly at the force behind it. The force of the kick dissipating though his arm, Minato secured his grip on the limb only for it to be ripped from his grasp, another kick following as he leaned back to avoid it.

The tables turning, Minato was forced on the defensive as the pink aura of the cloaked figure became brighter and denser then before, their speed and power increasing the longer the game of cat and mouse continued. Ducking under a blow that ripped through the side of a tree, Minato countered with a combination of punches and kicks, grunting a bit as he felt as the body of his opponent had become even harder. Lashing out with a lightning fast and powerful jab that stunned the cloaked figure for a second, he spun on the heel of his foot before connecting a heavy roundhouse kick to the side of their head. Again, he felt as though he was striking a person made of steel or some sort of metal, being far too heavy and hard for a normal human being. The blow causing the figure to pause and fix their hood once more, Minato shot towards their lower body before grabbing and slamming them into the ground with a double leg takedown.

Quickly moving to mount them, Minato took notice that the pink aura from earlier had vanished and with it all the tension that he had felt in the air. Cocking his fast back, he was about to rain down a number of blows onto the vulnerable face of his opponent before he froze. His fist inches from connecting with their face, his eyes widened when he saw their face. Apart from a slightly red nose with dried blood, they had a pale face, pink lips, ruby red eyes and black hair, their appearance differed from the person he had met in Inaba but the likeness between the two of them was uncanny. The person pinned beneath him resembled the young lady named Aigis, so much so that they could be mistaken for twins should one look solely at their physical characteristics.

"Aigis...?" He muttered in a confused and slightly conflicted tone, his word causing the blank faced woman's eyes to gain an inkling of emotion in them.

"Ai... Gis...?" She whispered in an impassive tone, her ruby colored eyes gaining a hint of life as she processed the words he had said.

"I... I am Yamada... I am not... I am not Aigis..." She said in a soft and mechanical tone, though there was a underlying hint of confusion and hesitation in her voice.

"_**Minato, I feel as though I know who this person is... As though I have seen her before, but where...**_" Nyx whispered in the mind of her partner, a strange sensation of familiarity when she examined the face of the woman much more closely.

"You, you said your name is Yamada?" Minato asked her in a stern tone, the woman stiffening before nodding her head in a mechanical manner.

"I am Yamada. That is what I was named when I was found." She answered in a curt manner, drawing the interest of Minato as he furrowed his brow.

"Found? When you were a child?" He asked her as she narrowed her eyes at him, Minato returning her glare with an equally frigid one.

"I am not obligated to give you any pieces of information. Especially not about my past." Yamada answered in a terse tone, her blank expression warping into an angered one as she tried to get Minato off of her.

"Tch. What did I say before." He muttered in an irritated manner, cocking his arm back he was about to strike her when she flinched as his fist neared her.

"Damn it..." Minato cursed as he found himself unable to strike the woman beneath him, the sight of her flinching and shutting her eyes akin to a child about to be struck hitting his inherently kind nature.

"Why aren't you following through with your attack? Are you not in a position of power and dominance?" She asked in a slightly relieved but equally frightened tone, Minato taking notice of the hidden fear in her voice.

"It'd be like hitting a little girl, I don't hit little girls." He replied in a slightly uneasy tone, his answer causing her to tense instantly as she snapped her eyes to glare at him.

"I am not a child!" She shouted at him in an angered tone, immediately flinching when she heard how heated she was.

"You can't be related to Aigis, I don't believe. She was a lot more calm and collected then you just were." Minato stated as Yamada had a grimace pass her face, drawing the interest of Minato as he pressed on.

"Something about the name Aigis is familiar to you, isn't it?" He asked as she snapped her eyes shut in pain, whimpering as Minato moved off of her.

Clutching her head, Yamada curled into a ball as she grit her teeth, a deep wave of pain passing through her mind. The name the man had said caused a deep sensation of warmth and familiarity to echo through her mind, something that had eluded her the past month she had been awake. Muttering the name repeatedly, more and more agony tore through her mind as she tried to recall anything that was related to the name. As she was trying to recall any memories of the name, the Demons she had contracted found their chance to free themselves and their brethren from their binds. Seeing her in pain, Minato was about to extend his hand when he felt the tension in the air amplify. Jumping back when he caught the sight of a dark mist began rolling off of the young lady laying at his feet, Minato ripped the knife he had imbedded in her shoulder along with him as he readied himself.

"**Kehehe! Lucky us! Our dear contractor seems to have gotten weak, poor thing!**" A cackling voice sounded as a thick miasma began to cover the area, Minato scanning the adjacent area as he felt three presences hiding in the miasma.

"**That is a shame indeed! A dreadful outcome!**" Another voice cackled as more and more joined it in its laughter, Minato standing his ground as he took a protective stance above the down woman.

"**To think that such an advanced machine like her would be bested by a human! Such a pitiful contractor, shashasha!**" A much deeper voice roared with laughter as the ground trembled beneath Minato's feet, the bluenette finally seeing the three Demons as they made their way out of the miasma.

"_**Minato, they're demons no doubt. Though, they are all beneath you in terms of power so there is no need to worry.**_" Nyx stated in a confident and sure tone, Minato mentally preparing himself as he settled into a loose stance.

Seeing the demons before him, Minato felt the tension in his body leave in an almost comical amount of time. The first appeared like a chicken-woman of some sort, wearing a red scarf, a white blouse and a green shirt with yellow trim. Having a bird-like face and chicken-like legs, she reminded Minato of an elderly woman cosplaying. The other two were a bit fiercer in terms of appearance but still didn't give off the impression that they were dangerous. The second of the two reminded the bluenette of a worm with claws and the face of an old man. The final of the three was probably the most "Demon-like" considering what he was looking at, being like a humanoid griffon.

"Don't look very tough." He quipped in a dry tone, his expression being almost bored even with the Demons glaring at him.

"_**Ufufufu, that is correct my dear Minato, they are by no means any threat to you. They're all low-class Demons of different pieces of lore. The first is a Kikimora,**_ _**a female spirit that appears in Slavic lore. Her face and legs are said to be like that of a bird. She appears in the dead of night to make babies cry and spin thread. It's said that those who see her or hear her spinning will meet with misfortune. In some cases, she helps with housework, but only if the wife is a hard worker. If she is lazy, the Kikimora will tickle the children in the night and make the mother suffer. Still, if you wash all the dishes in the house with a tonic brewed from ferns, you can reconcile with her.**_" Nyx said as Minato directed his gaze towards the chicken-lady, snorting a bit with how comedic it appeared.

"_**Now, now, don't be so mean Minato, ufufufu! The second one is bit of an oddball as well, as it's a Waira from Japanese lore. It's a mostly unknown demon with the body of a giant cow or rhinoceros that dwells hidden in the mountains and never comes down to the flat lands. It walks along the ground as if crawling and digs up the earth with its hooked claw to eat the moles that it finds. The sex of a Waira can be determined by the color of its body: males are brown and females are red. From the coloration of this one, it's male."**_ Nyx explained as Minato turned to look at the Waira, shaking his head as he repeated Nyx's entry on the Demon once more.

"_I seriously think it looks like a caterpillar or a worm with an old man's face._" He quipped in his mind as Nyx giggled in a heavenly manner, Minato sighing as he failed to see how it resembled a cow or rhino.

"_**As for the final Demon, it's known as a Gagyson from Hebrew legend.**_ _**A low-ranking demon whose name means "spread out flat." He is thought to originally have been a Hebrew plague god. Opinions vary to Gagyson`s master, but he is commonly depicted as a servant of Orias or Ose.**_" Nyx said as she finished her brief lesson on mythology and folklore, Minato finally facing the Demon as he raised an eyebrow at it in curiosity.

"So... We've got a chicken-lady, a worm-man and a human pigeon. Super scary." Minato said in a dry tone, staring blankly at the Demons now seething as they glared hatefully at them.

"**Do you know who you're talking to, human?! You dare mock me, Gagyson!?**" Gagyson roared as he sped towards the bluenette, growing more and more angered as he took in Minato's nonchalant expression.

Though, that anger vanished when he found its vision shifting into two different angles. Then the sensation of utter agony ripped through him as he hit the ground, the head of the Demon having been split in two as Minato slashed the knife the moment he was within striking range. The act done, the Demon dispersed into the same particles as the Jibakurei did when it was destroyed. Turning his body, he gazed impassively at the other two Demons who stood stunned at the quick disposal of their ally. That shock soon turned to fear when they felt an omnipotent presence emanate from the man standing before them, their instincts screaming at them to escape while they still had the chance.

Their fate was sealed, however, when Minato was already standing between the two of them, the same impassive expression on his face as he turned to the Waira. The Demon about to speak, it was silenced when Minato drove the knife in his hand into its head, ripping it cleanly through the side of its head before kicking its body away. Finished with dispatching the Demon, he sighed before spinning and slicing through the neck of the Kikimora, removing its head as the two Demons' bodies dispersed into particles as well. Scoffing in an almost bored and irritated manner, Minato stiffened when he felt the same chilling and warm sensation from before, letting a slightly anxious breath out as it passed.

"Tch, I'll probably never get used to that." He muttered in a trouble tone, not too fond of the sensation that slaying Demons gave him.

"_**Be it as it may, Minato, it is still strengthening your soul. I believe that you will become even stronger then you are now if you fought even just a dozen more of these low-class demons. Just imagine how much strength you could gain if you defeated a hundred or a thousand!**_" Nyx exclaimed with a shining tone, Minato smirking good naturedly at her energy as he moved to check on Yamada as she had stopped murmuring to herself.

With Yamada, the woman had no recollection of her past or of who she was. Her earliest memories where from a month earlier, when she was found by the Contractors and given a name. No memories, no emotion but access to a power that allowed her to stand toe to toe with a few of the more powerful members of the organization, if even for a few minutes, they recruited her. Her name given to her had little attachment to the woman, simply having chosen it in order to avoid being call "you" by those around her. But when she was ordered to dispatch this man, this strange man, she found herself questioning who and what she was.

She knew that she wasn't human, everyone who saw her body would be able to tell that at first glance. She has a golden helm-like headpiece with a red butterfly visor. Her body is as hard as steel and black as coal, though her right arm resembles a long white glove. She has a metallic "skirt" which only adds to her inorganic appearance. Everything about her screamed that she wasn't human, but she never questioned it, simply following the orders that were given to her. Aside from her eyes, skin and hair, she has no qualities that differentiate her from a machine. So why was it that when this man spoke a simple name, a single word, that she began to question her existence. Why did she see and hear images of someone who made her "heart" feel warmer and calmer?

"_This is where those who are about to awaken to their power receive guidance... My sister and your friend were guests here._" Her own voice echoed within her mind, a distant memory coming before quickly fading into darkness.

"_Don't you remember what I said before? My place is here, on the "other side."_" Another memory flashed in her mind as she tried to reach for it, finding it slip through her fingers once again.

"_ The Abyss of Time will soon disappear. Time will flow again, and you will return to your daily lives. Congratulations, Sister... and the rest of you, as well._" Tears beginning to line her eyes as she saw a faint scene play out before her, clutching her hands close to her chest as she felt something stirring within her heart.

"_Sister... You said before that you promised to protect him... If you've truly come to appreciate your ties to others... I think you can still keep that promise. Someday, when more people come to realize that, the world will stop yearning for Nyx. And that monster will be vanquished. For that day to come, your every action will be important. Isn't that another way of protecting your friend?_" A blonde haired young lady resembling herself flashed in her mind, a warm smile on the woman's face as a set of tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_Sister... All life shares a "sea" deep within its soul. I think... that's where I came from. Your heart is connected to that sea as well... You're truly alive now. From now on... we'll always be together. Sister... I'm coming home._" Her voice echoed with nothing but warmth and happiness evident in it, Yamada unable to stop the flow of tears that were falling from her eyes as a soft sob left her mouth.

"_W__elcome back... Metis..._" The moment she heard that name, she snapped her eyes open as she stared wide eyed into space.

"Sister..." She whispered as a fresh set of tears streamed down her face, the young lady now knowing who and what she was as the sounds of Minato approaching finally reached her.

"Don't make me regret saying this but... Are you alright?" He asked in a hesitant tone as he noticed the tears lining her face, his tone complimenting his body as he had her blade still held in a lax but ready position.

"I... I'm Metis..." Metis told him as she looked up to meet his gaze, Minato taken aback by how beautiful her eyes looked with life filling them as opposed to how they were before.

"Metis? Is that your real name?" He asked as she nodded her head softly, sniffling as she moved to wipe away the remnants of her tears.

She flinched, however, when she felt something warm brush away her tears. Flinching, she saw that it was the hand of the bluenette that was gently wiping away her tears. Confused and a bit taken back, Metis was about to comment on his actions but held her words when he saw his eyes, an inkling of a memory of the man filling her as heavy dusting of pink colored her cheeks. Having been born from her sister's intense emotions from the time he had passed, the passionate devotion and affection that she held for him was concentrated and imbued into her being. Those emotions and memories discarded from her sister's desire to return to how she was before being Metis' core being, seeing the one who was the object of her sister's world caused an enormous amount of warmth and nostalgia to fill her.

"M-Minato..." She whispered in a tone that held the upmost affection and warmth, Minato flinching greatly when he heard her tone and saw her eyes.

"How do you know my name." He asked in a harsh tone, immediately set on edge as he readied himself for anything she would do.

"O-Oh! P-Please don't worry Minato, I'm very sorry that I attacked you!" Metis exclaimed as she tried to ease the tense bluenette, succeeding in a slight sense as he loosened his stance.

"You... You don't remember anything, am I right? Of those who you affected before you became the Great Seal?" She asked in a tone that was almost child-like, Minato's guard dropping when he saw and felt no feelings of hostility from the young lady as opposed to before.

"No, I don't. I only remember Koromaru and Nao-chan. Everything else is just, blank." He answered in a soft tone as Metis' eyes softened, hesitantly moving to take a hold of the man's hand as he allowed it.

"I... I didn't have any memories either. Before I met my sister and her friends in the Abyss of Time, I really didn't have anything to call my own while I was on the "other side". Once I met them and fulfilled their wish of seeing you once again, I thought I fulfilled my purpose and was happy to be reunited with my sister. But then I woke up here, alone and without a single memory. I think that you'll find your memories too, Minato. You just need a bit of help, like the way you inadvertently helped me regain mine." Metis explained in a gentle tone as she squeezed his hand, Minato feeling a comforting and nostalgic warmth emanate from her hand as they met the gaze of each other.

Then, slowly, Metis closed her eyes as she leaned upwards. Placing a gentle and soft kiss on the lips of the blue haired man, she felt her Papillon Heart hum loudly and nearly explode as an intense amount of energy welled up inside of her. Going into Orgia Mode as a result of the intense amount of energy that she was experiencing, Metis was broken from her trance when she felt Minato part from the kiss. Blinking a bit, she stared at the face of the bluenette as a light dusting of pink colored his cheeks. Seeing that, crimson colored Metis' as she gave him a shy but radiant smile, the blue haired man's face coloring a bit more at the smile.

"Ngh..." He sounded as he diverted his gaze, unable to say anything as Metis had broken what he had assumed of her with the kiss she had stolen.

"Umm... T-That was my first, Minato... T-Thank you..." Metis told him in a loving and soft tone, taking a hold of his hand once more as she moved to lean into him to soak up more of his warmth.

"_**I'm going to annihilate her... She will rue the day she crossed me and took what was rightfully mine... I swear it upon my title as the Harbinger of the Fall and Mother of the Night that I will see her end...**_" Nyx snarled in his mind with rage unlike anything she had displayed before, Minato unable to throw a tsukkomi at her words as Metis was nuzzling into his shoulder like they were lovers.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on a little strongly, Minato, but I love you more then you can imagine. I was born from those intense emotions of love and devotion that my sister tried to get rid of, so in essence, you're the only one besides her that I love." Metis said with an embarrassed tone, clearly ignoring that embarrassment as she continued to hold and smell the bluenette.

"Wait a second, Metis. I need to get a couple things straight here." Minato finally said as he managed to reign in his emotions, Metis following his order as stopped nuzzling him but remained attached to him.

"You said that you came from the "other side," right?" He asked as she nodded her head softly, clearly not enjoying the memory of being alone in such a place.

"If that's true... Then aren't you a Shadow?" He asked as she looked up at him with a heartrending expression, Minato immediately cursing himself to high hell for causing such an expression.

"Don't worry, Minato. I know that I'm a Shadow. I was born from my sister's rejected emotions, born from Aigis' desire to return to being a machine. I accepted that, but for some unknown reason I developed an ego and could wield Persona." She answered in a sad tone, Minato's eyes softening as he felt a connection with the young lady.

"Hey, like you said, I don't have any memories of my past either. If anything, you're more human then I am right now. You have memories of your time with Aigis and her friends, while I've only got pieces of my own memories." He told her as her eyes widened in response, though they closed partially as she leaned onto him once more.

"Thank you, Minato... That... That means a lot for you to say that..." She whispered in a thankful and loving tone, Minato nodding his head as he glanced upwards towards the clouds that idly drifted in the sky.

"Hey Metis." He asked her as she looked up at him, taking note of his troubled expression.

"Yes, Minato?" She replied as she squeezed his hand in an effort to reassure him, getting a small but thankful smile in return.

"I dismissed the others when I was in Inaba, when they told me that I was their leader and closest companion. I accepted you without as much as a second thought, mostly because I felt that we had a deeper connection then I felt with the others. Do you think I made the right choice in rejecting them when they wanted to reconnect with me?" He asked her in a tone that was full of guilt and shame, Metis squeezing his hand once more as she tried to ease his worries.

"Once you finish what it is that you're doing, I think that they will understand once you tell them everything." Metis told him with a smile on his face, getting a small one in return as they sat there in silence.

"But my question is... My do I feel like I've known you for years? Like we've been together for a lifetime?" He asked after a few more moments of silence, Metis mulling over the question as she failed to find a reasonable connection between the two of them.

"_**I believe I might know the answer to that question, Minato. That vixen said it herself, that she was from the "other side." While you were acting as the Great Seal, you were on that plane of existence was well. From the time she was created, shortly after your passing, she has been imbued with the emotions that were discarded by her sister. Those emotions were all directed towards you, so in a sense, you most likely sensed and responded to those emotions as they were the only positive emotions that were within that plane. While not directly connected, the two of you were existences that weren't shadows but two entirely different existences all together. Though, I am not sure as to why you feel so comfortable around her. Perhaps it is love at first sight...**_" Nyx explained in a terse and slightly jealous tone, Minato mulling over the thought as he decided to stow it away as more wild events had occurred.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Metis? I don't think you're cut out to be hanging around with the guys who found you." Minato finally asked as he figured that she wasn't going to be returning to the group who picked her up, the raven haired woman glancing up as she weighed her options.

"I... I want to go with you, Minato." She told him in a pleading tone, turning her gaze to him as he flinched at her expression.

"You can't. I saw how you battled against me earlier, even with that power boost you couldn't beat me." He told her in a stern tone, Metis' eyes becoming a bit downcast as she fidgeted as bit.

"But, you're the one who stopped the Fall. You're a being that defeated the one who had the power to bring about the end of the world. Fighting you is one thing but beating you is an impossibility." Metis told him as he couldn't really find a retort to her statement, Nyx nodding proudly in his soul as she agreed wholeheartedly with the statement.

"So... Can I come with you, Minato? I promise to not get in your way and to support you as much as I can! And I... I want to be together with you... I don't want to be left behind again..." She pleaded while staring up at him with her bewitching ruby eyes, her voice becoming timid and loving at the end as she held his hand.

"Tch... I don't really have a choice now, do I?" He asked in a slightly wry tone, Metis' eyes brightening up considerably as she saw him nod his head at her silent question.

"R-Really! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She shouted in a tone that held nothing but gratitude and adoration, wrapping her arms around him with tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"Easy there, Metis. I still have a couple of questions for you, if you could answer them." He told her with a small smile on her face, the raven haired woman returning it as she stood up with him before linking her arms with his.

The anticlimactic confrontation settled in a calm and warm manner, the two headed towards a small cabin that was situated further along the barricaded trail, having been placed there for travelers and hunters alike. Finding it with Metis' dependable memory, they settled there for the night as Minato began his debriefing session with the woman, finding the situation becoming a bit more dire as she recalled all that she knew of the group that had taken her under their wing.

(Time Skip - Two Hours Later)

(Scene Change - Kirishima Outskirts: Tachigari Mountain Range - Public Use Cabin)

"So, these Contractors are trying to build up an army for some reason or another?" Minato asked Metis as he jotted down everything that he told her into his phone, the raven haired woman nodding as she typed what she knew into his laptop.

"That's correct. The reason was never told to me, however. That's probably because they saw me as expendable, given that I was nameless and with an unknown background. They only really used me for missions where my goal was to forcibly subjugate and contract the Demons of the area, and in the situation where didn't comply, completely eradicate them. But, for some reason, they only had the man named Asuma accompany me. I got the feeling that he, in the scenario that I decided betray them, would be able to easily deal with me." She added with a muddled expression while finishing the last of her entries, Minato nodding as he finished with his.

"And this network, what is it exactly? I understand that it's a means of communication but what other functions does it serve?" Minato continued as he ventured into the more interesting aspects of the organizations resources, Metis typing in a few more bits of information before showing her arm to the man.

"The network functions as a hub for everyone whose affiliated with the Contractors. The main purpose is communication but there is one more important purpose of it, the auctioning of Demons." She said as she typed in her login information into the device on her arm as the screen blacked out, an archaic language of code running across the screen before a simple screen with the words "Demon Auction".

"What is this?" Minato asked with slightly wide eyes, taking a glance at the numerous listings of Demons that were on the screen before him.

"This was the main purpose of my missions. After I subjugated Demons, they would be forcibly contracted to me. After that, it was up to me whether or not I wanted to place them up for auction. The second purpose of the network is to allow those who can't or don't bother with subjugating Demons themselves to simply buy the contract from another. In essence, the second purpose of the network is selling slavery contracts." Metis told him in a serious tone pointing to a certain number beside her name, Minato glancing at that number before widening his eyes even more.

"You've sold over three hundred contracts?" He asked in a slightly disturbed tone as she nodded softly, a bit of a guilt expression on her face as she explained the consequences of getting contracted.

"Any Demon can be forcibly contracted if you can defeat it, most opting to become contracted rather then being destroyed outright. Demons who are forcibly contracted are in essence, slaves, striped of their freedom until their contractors are either tired of them or have no use for them. After that, they are either destroyed, sold off or used as fusion material. I've never heard of any instances where contracted Demons have been freed once their service has expired, though I imagine that it could happen. As for becoming fusion material, well... I can only assume that it destroys their physical form and adds it to another, the two becoming an entirely new Demon altogether but I've never attempted it so I can only speculate." Metis continued as she pointed to the various icons on the screen, Minato nodding his head as he recorded their images, uses and explanation.

"Right, well I think that's the jist of what I wanted to know. Thank you, Metis." Minato told her in a grateful tone, the cheeks of the woman coloring as she gave him a shy and happy smile.

"You're welcome, Minato..." She told him a slightly timid tone, scooting closer to him before leaning into him as he did nothing to stop her.

"We should probably get ready for bed, tomorrow is gonna be a day of recon and finding more information." Minato said as she nodded in agreement, blinking when she saw Minato stand and make it to one of the beds situation on the far side of the cabin before settling in.

"W-Wait! Why are you sleeping all the way over there, Minato?" She cried out in a slightly panicked tone, the bluenette giving her a slightly dry look as he gave him a teary one.

"You want to sleep together?" He asked in a slightly incredulous tone, the raven haired woman nodding her head so fast he thought that it would have fallen off.

Without answering, Metis began moving towards him before she jumped over to the bed and moved under the covers. Snuggling closely into him, she let a content sigh leave as she took in his scent and warmth, feeling like nothing could harm her as long as she stayed that way. Minato blinking at her, he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he felt the same sensation when Naoto snuggled into him. Running his hand through her hair, he heard her let a satisfied sigh leave before snuggling even deeper into him. Settling down, he glanced at the ceiling as the faces of the ones who called him his companion slowly appeared and faded, the bluenette feeling a deep pang of guilt enter his heart as he situation at hand would no doubt draw their anger and sorrow.

"Once this is all over, hopefully everything will work out in the end." He whispered as his breathing slowed before he entered the world of sleep himself, Metis resting her head in the crook of his neck as a small and radiant smile appeared on her face.

(Scene Chang - Inaba: Amagi Inn - Persona User's Room)

"Hmm?" Aigis sounded as she sat up from her resting position, glancing towards the direction that Kirishima rested in.

"Huh...? Aigis...? What's up...?" Junpei asked in a sleepy tone as he let a small yawn leave his mouth, Chidori pouting slightly as she tried to find another comfortable position.

"It's strange... I feel like I am angry with myself for some reason..." She told him as the others glanced at the blonde, tilting their heads in a curious manner at her words.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel kind of angry for some reason." Yukari quipped as she rested her chin in her hand, mulling over the strange feeling that overtook her slightly.

"I feel slightly irked for an unknown reason as well, I've already made preparations for everything but I feel as though I'm missing something." Mitsuru said as she furrowed her brows, trying to think of some reason why she was feeling slightly distraught.

"It feels like it did when Naoto-chan got to spend the night with Minato-kun." Fuuka added with pink on her cheeks, the others instantly knowing the feeling as they straightened their backs.

"You don't think..." Hamuko started as she narrowed her eyes in a slightly heated manner, the other ladies in the room catching on to what she was insinuating as they followed suit.

"No, I don't believe that Minato-san is that kind of person." Aigis adamantly stated with a serious expression, though there were hints of anxiety on her person.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm going to have a long talk with him once we find him." Yukari said in a slightly scary tone, an equally frightening smile on her face as she imagined the look of terror on the bluenette's face.

While the others were out doing their own things, the ladies of the Shadow Operative and Junpei were discussing the possible scenarios that could've tipped off their instincts as maidens. Though, those feelings of anxiety immediately turned to anger and irritation when Junpei offhandedly stated that he was visiting a long-lost girlfriend or mistress, getting a number of slaps from everyone there, including Chidori who decided to sleep by herself for the rest of the night due the horror of the man.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, what'd ya'll think? Metis is here, aww yeah. She's actually one of my most favored girls from the series, dang, too many Robo-Waifu I tell ya. Sorry if her personality isn't what you think it is, I went with a more childish and devoted characterization as she is made from Aigis' discarded emotions after all. Can't wait to see what'll happen between Metis and Aigis, the battle between the blue haired guy who captured their hearts is gonna be a good one, even more so that Metis got a kiss before Aigis did. So yeah, tell me what ya think and I'll promise to keep going with this story, alright? Like always take it easy and you all stay awesome.**


End file.
